GRINDELWALD
by Anne Bronte
Summary: Une petite aventure de sorciers anglais perdus en plein Paris durant l'Occupation allemande parmi des Resistants francais vous interesse peut etre? Tres bien, alors c'est par ici qu'il faut lire...
1. Grindelwald

**Disclaimer : Vous allez rire, mais certains personnages présents dans cette histoire appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling (si si). Par contre les lieux décrits et les autres personnages sont inventés par moi-même, sauf la capitale de Paris, évidemment.**

**Rating: K + (on s'en fout un peu, non?)**

**Note:** **Cette histoire a été commencée il y a plusieurs mois maintenant… Presqu'un an peut-être, je ne me souviens plus très bien. J'ai été inspirée, bien entendu, par la fameuse carte de Dumbledore des chocogrenouilles : **"Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire." (T1poche, p.105) **Les autres chapitres sont soit finis, soit en cours de réécriture, c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas tous les publier d'un coup... Et puis ça vous laisse aussi le temps de poster des reviews ;)**

* * *

- - - - - CHAPITRE 1 - - - - -

**GRINDELWALD**

Au départ, ça ne concernait que le monde du Royaume Uni. C'était un poison qui se propageait sur la communauté des sorciers. Il avait tenté de remonter jusqu'au cœur pour prendre possession du pouvoir, mais malheureusement pour lui, le bien dans le monde de la magie avait été assez fort pour lui faire obstacle. Cependant jamais il n'avait baissé les bras. Assoiffé de pouvoir et de vengeance, il avait préparé son retour durant plusieurs années, tapis dans l'ombre, et avait profité d'un grave fléau qui avait touché une grande partie du monde, aussi bien du côté des sorciers que celui des moldus : la première Guerre Mondiale. Il n'en avait pas profité en cette époque même, mais s'était servi des dégâts que cette guerre avait causés bien des années plus tard.

Très vite, l'Allemagne en a été sa première grande victime. Ce fut le début du deuxième fléau. Un fléau politique. Puis, au comble des sorciers, les moldus en devinrent autant concernés qu'eux…même s'ils restaient toujours aveugles face à la magie. Ce second fléau était la deuxième Guerre Mondiale. Ce poison avait réussi ce qu'il voulait : il s'était fait un nom dans le monde de la magie tout entier et un titre dans celui des moldus : son nom était Grindelwald, et son titre était le Führer.

" Voilà six ans que cela dure… C'est en 1939 que le mage noir Grindelwald a réussi, d'une manière tout à fait incroyable, à provoquer une guerre planétaire. Elle touche absolument tous les êtres humains de cette terre, moldus comme sorciers. Malheureusement, la répercussion sur les moldus a eu beaucoup plus d'importance. Les pertes de leur coté se comptent pour l'instant par un peu plus d'une cinquantaine de milliers. Je ne peux même pas vous faire part de tous les malheurs et de toutes les horreurs qui ont lieu, car je n'en connais pas la totalité. Je n'ai principalement entendu que des rumeurs, et chacun d'entre nous sait pertinemment que les rumeurs ne poussent pas sans raison. Il faut que vous compreniez bien que nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps pour arrêter Grindelwald. La seule faiblesse qu'il attend de nous pour en profiter est la séparation avec les autres pays. C'est pourquoi il faut continuer à lutter contre lui d'une même voix. "

Les cheveux et la barbe d'un brun scintillant, de jeunes yeux bleus clairs derrière des lunettes en demi-lune, Albus Dumbledore, debout, posa les deux mains sur la table immense qui occupait presque toute la pièce dans laquelle plusieurs personnes se trouvaient. L'atmosphère était plutôt tendue, et malgré les rares chandeliers qui offraient peu de lumière à la pièce, on voyait bien d'après ses yeux bleus clairs, derrière des lunettes en demi-lune, que Dumbledore savait exactement ce qu'il disait, et où il voulait en venir. L'assistance fut d'autant plus attentive qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ce sorcier n'était qu'un professeur à Poudlard, mais il avait su se faire respecter pour ses compétences incroyables en la magie. Certains disaient même qu'il était sûrement le sorcier à ne pas avoir été séduit par la magie noire le plus puissant du monde. Susan Derwent se redressa sur sa chaise. La jeune femme savait qu'il allait enfin leur expliquer pourquoi ils avaient tous étaient convoqués dans le plus grand secret.

" Grindelwald a, depuis le début, toujours été introuvable, invisible, jouant avec ses pantins dans l'ombre comme il sait si bien le faire. Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes passés en 1944 et nous avons enfin trouvé le moyen de l'arrêter lui et ses Partisans. "

Il marqua un temps de pause. Ses yeux vifs et jeunes pétillèrent. De malice, de joie ou de rage de vaincre, Susan n'aurait su le dire. Elle était trop abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre pour essayer de chercher ce détail.

" Quel est ce moyen, Albus ? "Demanda un petit homme d'une cinquantaine d'année d'une voix très grave.

" Une chose à la fois Hyppolite… Je vais d'abord vous présenter tous. "

Dumbledore se rassit lentement sur son haut siège. Puis son regard se fit circulaire et il s'arrêta sur Susan, assise à sa droite.

" Voici Susan Derwent, dit-il en faisant un signe de main vers elle, journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier. "

Les cheveux d'un roux sombre et les yeux bruns, un faible sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme.

" Ex journaliste, rectifia-t-elle. Depuis que la gazette est tombée entre de très mauvaises mains… "

" En effet, c'était important de le préciser, "admit Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

Puis il se tourna vers son voisin, un homme au visage mince et fermé.

" Voici Yarley Anbrowes, du département des affaires étrangères au Ministère. Alastor Maugrey, de la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette magique. A côté, Minerva McGonagall, qui vient de finir ses études. Ces quatre personnes ont été mes élèves il n'y a pas très longtemps et j'ai un immense respect pour eux. "

Flattée, Susan tourna la tête vers ses voisins. Yarley Anbrowes, un jeune homme de taille moyenne à l'allure mince, au regard rieur sur un visage carré, fit une révérence de la tête. Alastor Maugrey, visage fin et petits yeux noirs sur un corps robuste, regardait Dumbledore avec ce qui semblait être un sourire derrière des lèvres strictes. Quand à Minerva McGonagall, les cheveux châtains noués en chignons, son visage jeune habituellement ferme et sérieux s'était un peu décontracté. Ces trois sorciers avaient en effet été à l'école avec Susan, bien qu'étant plus jeunes qu'elle.

" A côté siège un ami de longue date : Hyppolite Joplin. Nous avons fait nos études ensemble et avons beaucoup gardé contact. "

Susan regarda l'homme en question. Etrangement, il paraissait beaucoup plus vieux que Dumbledore, ses traits étant creusés par quelques premières rides, contrairement à son ancien professeur.

" Vient ensuite Caradoc Dearborn, certains d'entre vous le reconnaissent peut-être pour ses actions diverses contre Grindelwald dès qu'il a tenté de prendre le pouvoir. "

" Mais vous avez été le premier à réagir…" Répliqua modestement Caradoc.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

" Et enfin voici Manadra et Arthur Smethwyck, tous les deux anciens professeurs à Poudlard. "

Agés d'une cinquantaine d'années, les deux sorciers mariés se regardèrent en souriant. Dumbledore marqua un long moment de pause, puis reprit son discours, les yeux pétillants plus que jamais.

" Vous tous, ici présent, faites partie des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance, assura-t-il avec un regard fixe et sérieux. Je vous confierai ma propre vie avec tranquillité. C'est pourquoi je voudrais vous charger d'une mission qui va, si vous réussissez, et en ça je n'ai aucun doute, peut-être changer le court de l'histoire. D'abord venons-en aux faits : quelqu'un, qui va le payer de sa vie s'il se fait découvrir, m'a dévoilé hier que Grindelwald avait l'intention de se rendre en France, à Paris. Comme vous le savez tous, la capitale est à présent aux mains des ennemis allemands, et Grindelwald pense s'y rendre pour réunir tous ses Partisans, lors d'un discours qui se voudra cérémonieux. Cependant, le premier ennui, c'est que nous ne connaissons ni le jour ni l'endroit précis, et que Paris, c'est une immense ville. Ayant recours à la magie, il va se faire plus discret qu'un chat et aussi invisible que possible. Le deuxième ennui est que Grindelwald ne semblait pas encore sûr que cette réunion secrète se tienne vraiment. Donc s'y rendre pourrait être une perte de temps, mais vous pourriez tout aussi bien trouver l'endroit et le moment exact de ce discours… Si vous acceptez d'aller à Paris, cette guerre pourrait fort bien se terminer un jour prochain. "

A nouveau, il marqua un temps de pause. Susan sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Elle avait conscience du danger dans lequel on lui demandait de mettre les pieds, mais cela l'importait peu. Changer le court de l'histoire, arrêter cette stupide guerre sans morale qui salissait les terres d'Europe à cause d'un seul homme, voilà ce qui la poussait soudain à aimer cette opportunité. C'était décidé, elle irait en France.

D'ailleurs, toutes les personnes présentes à cette réunion secrète, assises autour de cette table, autour de ce grand sorcier qu'était Dumbledore, furent tous d'accord pour s'y rendre avec elle.


	2. La Tulipe Rouge

**Réponse aux reviewers (que je remercie !)**

**Frudule : Pour Dumbledore,tu pourras le voir au sommum de son pouvoir, seulement j'ai prévu de placer ça vers la fin... (bin ouai j'ai déjà organisé tous les chapters... moi il me faut de l'ordre lol) Sinon c'est vrai qu'il était roux Dumbly ? mdr j'ai toujours cru qu'il était brun... Comme tu dis, ce n'est pas le plus important, m'enfin la honte je pensais connaître par coeur les tomes ; ) Par contre pour Tom, j'y avais déjà pensé et je réfléchis toujours très sérieusement sur son apparition... à voir à voir !**

**Tyto : Voilà la suite, aussi rapide que Fumseck ; ) Sinon pour l'association Hitler/Grindelwald, c'est bien sûr l'année de la défaite de Grindelwald qui m'a tout de suite interpellée... Comme par hasard ça se passe l'année de la mort de Hitler... Et comme avec JK Rowling il y a jamais de hasard, y a de quoi faire le lien **

**Bonne lecture les gens !**

* * *

- - - - - CHAPITRE 2 - - - - -

**LA TULIPE ROUGE**

Susan marcha le long de la Seine. Aucun café n'avait un nom français ressemblant à celui inscrit sur son papier de la main de Dumbledore. Sentant une certaine panique monter en elle, elle entendit les treize cloches de la cathédrale Notre Dame raisonner sur toute la ville, indiquant l'heure de la réunion secrète. Elle était en retard. Elle décida alors de s'engager dans une autre rue. Elle tourna ainsi durant quelques minutes, la tête levée sur toutes les enseignes, quand son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine : devant elle se trouvait un café à l'aspect sombre mais dont la plaque indiquait _La Tulipe rouge_.

Dans un son de petites cloches, elle ouvrit la porte du café et pénétra à l'intérieur. Les lieux avaient peut-être l'air sombre de l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, tout était bien éclairé, et la pièce aurait paru presque chaleureuse si les sièges et les tables n'étaient pas au bord de l'épuisement. L'espace du café était important, bien rempli par les nombreux clients. A son entrée, quelques têtes tournèrent dans sa direction, mais les discussions à voix hautes ne cessèrent pas pour autant. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la salle d'un regard. A son grand désarroi, aucune tête ne lui parut familière. Aucun sorcier qu'elle avait vu en Angleterre n'était présent. Le premier espoir qui immergea en elle fut qu'ils avaient également du mal à trouver _La Tulipe Rouge_… Elle traversa donc la pièce et s'assit à une table du fond, la place la plus discrète du café. Seuls deux hommes étaient à proximité.

Le barman, l'air grisâtre, fit le tour du comptoir, s'avança vers elle et lui parla en français. Susan sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Elle ne connaissait absolument pas cette langue. Et elle n'avait pas le droit de parler anglais publiquement, Dumbledore le leur avait interdit avant qu'ils ne partent. Mais logiquement, le barman avait dû lui demander ce qu'elle voulait consommer. Dans un dernier espoir, Susan se tourna vers la table où les deux hommes parlaient à voix basse et montra une tasse de café posée devant l'un d'entre eux. Avec un signe de tête, l'homme s'éloigna et revint très vite avec la commande. Une fois à nouveau seule, en tournant machinalement sa cuillère dans la tasse, Susan se concentra sur la porte du café, en espérant de tout son cœur voir apparaître bientôt les autres sorciers.

" Quelle est donc cette fameuse rumeur ? Personne n'a encore voulu me la dire clairement… Cela va faire deux semaines que je cherche à savoir. "

" Ne cherche pas trop, sinon tu risques d'attirer l'attention sur toi… "

Susan s'immobilisa. Elle venait d'entendre une conversation en anglais. Dumbledore n'avait-il pas dit qu'il était impossible de rencontrer un anglais à Paris ? Pourtant elle ne rêvait pas, les deux hommes de la table voisine parlaient sa propre langue. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers eux. Tapis dans le coin de la salle, ils semblaient vouloir se faire plus discrets que possible. C'était le plus vieux d'entre eux qui avait posé la question à propos d'une rumeur. Son anglais avait un accent typiquement français, mais par contre le jeune homme qui lui répondait maîtrisait très bien la langue… Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était lui-même britannique. Les cheveux courts et blonds, le visage bien fait, il devait avoir, tout comme Susan, entre vingt cinq et vingt huit ans, pas plus.

" Cette rumeur concerne le Führer, "dit-il.

" Tu parles d'Hitler ?" Demanda l'autre toujours à voix basse.

" Justement… On en est pas sûr… "

" Quoi ? Je n'y comprends rien ! "

" Chute, parle moins fort. Comme je t'expliquais, on n'est pas certain qu'Hitler est bel et bien le Führer. Je ne peux pas te dire de qui je tiens ça, mais j'ai trop de sources qui me l'affirment pour l'ignorer… On pense qu'Hitler n'est qu'un pantin. Le pantin de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus dangereux. "

Le compagnon du jeune homme avait l'air totalement médusé. Tout comme Susan d'ailleurs. Comment ce moldu pouvait-il savoir cela… Comment l'avait-il appris ? Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les moldus ne sauraient jamais la véritable nature du Führer… Le fait qu'il était sorcier… Alors que son étonnement ne cessait de prendre de l'importance, elle ne se rendit pas compte que son regard était un peu trop direct envers les deux moldus.

" Mon dieu, mais c'est incroyable," continua l'autre français.

" Je sais… et si cette rumeur est vraie… "

Soudain le jeune homme s'arrêta net. Son regard faisait le tour du café et il venait de s'arrêter sur Susan qui ne perdait pas un mot de la conversation tout en les fixant. Sentant qu'elle venait de se faire remarquer, une bouffée de chaleur monta jusqu'à ses joues et Susan tourna vivement la tête dans la direction opposée. Son regard tomba au dessus du comptoir, sur une horloge qui indiquait qu'il était treize heure vingt. A cette heure-ci, les autres sorciers ne viendraient plus.

Elle risqua un autre regard vers le jeune homme. Les yeux fixes et méfiants, c'était certain, il l'avait remarquée. Susan se leva alors de sa chaise, déposa quelques pièces moldus près de son café, sans savoir qu'elle venait de donner assez pour acheter une dizaine d'autres boissons, et sortit en hâte des lieux.

Une fois dehors, dans une rue commerçante beaucoup fréquentée, une autre panique la poursuivit : que devait-elle faire à présent ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve les autres. Mais s'ils n'étaient pas venus, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison… Marchant la tête baissée, elle se dit avec terreur qu'ils s'étaient peut-être fait prendre par des Allemands, ou pire : par des Partisans du Führer… Soudain elle bouscula quelqu'un à l'épaule.

" Pardon," dit-elle machinalement en tournant la tête.

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Le visage mince, les cheveux bruns tombant sur ses oreilles, Susan venait de croiser Alastor Maugrey. Il lui fit un imperceptible clin d'œil et continua sa marche. Susan s'arrêta alors. Pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, car près d'elle une troupe de soldats allemands étaient en train de marcher parmi les moldus, elle fit semblant de chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Elle fit ensuite discrètement demi-tour et suivit Alastor dans les rues de Paris. Très vite, au bout de deux minutes de marche le long de la Seine, elle vit le jeune sorcier pousser la porte d'un café et entrer à l'intérieur. La façade de l'établissement était beaucoup moins miteuse et moins sombre que l'autre café dans lequel elle était entrée. Elle regarda l'enseigne et vit avec stupeur _Tuiles rouges_. Ayant cru au pire, elle avait tout simplement confondu _Tuiles rouges _avec _La Tulipe Rouge_…

Elle n'hésita pas et entra dans le café. Elle les repéra tout de suite : Assis autour d'une table, ils étaient tous là : sept sorciers dans des vêtements de moldus. Ils passaient inaperçus dans ce lieu car le café était surpeuplé. Beaucoup plus qu'à la _Tulipe Rouge_. Le patron du bar, un vieil homme épuisé, poussa un soufflement de lassitude et fit signe de tête à Susan pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait consommer. D'un geste de la main, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne prendrait rien et s'avança vers la table des sorciers en ayant l'air le plus naturel possible. Une chaise était libre entre Alastor Maugrey et Minerva McGonagall. Elle balaya la table du regard. Tous étaient silencieux. La plupart, pour plus de discrétion, continuait de boire tranquillement leur café français.

" Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en regardant la surface de la table. Mon français est vraiment médiocre et j'ai confondu le nom de ce café avec un autre… "

Quelques brefs rires se firent entendre.

" Ce n'est pas grave, rassura Caradoc Dearborn, en faisant semblant de lire un journal français. Ca devait arriver à l'un d'entre nous… "

" En gros le mauvais sort est tombé sur toi, ma pauvre..." commenta Yarley Anbrowes avec un faux sourire triste.

" Parlez moins fort, avertit Minerva McGonagall avec un regard perçant. On risque de nous repérer. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous entende. "

" Voyons Minerva, le café est bondé, personne ne peut nous entendre, "remarqua Arthur Smethwyck.

" Elle a raison, enchérit Hyppolite Joplin en reposant sa tasse. Mieux vaut rester discrets. "

Machinalement, Susan regarda les autres clients du café. Mais tous étaient bruyants et trop occupés à leurs affaires pour les regarder.

" Donc nous sommes enfin tous là, "continua Hyppolite en les regardant.

" Prêts pour l'ultime acte… Ajouta Yarley. Qui reste quand même assez vague… "

" C'est très clair pourtant, rétorqua Hyppolite avec supériorité, il suffit de trouver l'endroit où se tiendra la réunion des Partisans du… Führer, "ajouta-t-il tout bas.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence.

" Oh oui bien sûr, il n'y a rien d'aussi simple, ironisa Arthur. Simplement chercher une aiguille dans la botte de foin qu'est Paris ! "

" Ne soyez pas pessimiste, rétorqua Susan avec un faible sourire. Si l'on s'y prend de la bonne manière on peut très bien y arriver. "

" D'ailleurs il FAUT qu'on y arrive…" Grogna Alastor.

" Susan a raison, intervint Minerva en hochant la tête. Nous devons nous y prendre de la bonne manière. Il suffirait de visiter tous les endroits dans lesquels les personnalités allemandes moldues présentes à Paris ont l'habitude d'aller. "

" Bien sûr, on rentre, on leur passe le bonjour de la part des sorciers anglais et ensuite on repart… "

" Ne soit pas stupide Yarley, répliqua vivement Minerva. Tu l'étais déjà en classe à Poudlard mais là ça devient critique. Il suffira simplement de se déguiser… "

Sur ces mots, un sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres sous le regard interrogateur des autres sorciers.


	3. Mauvaise Posture

**Réponse aux 3 reviewers (de plus en plus nombreux, hum hum, sans vouloir me vanter)**

**Tyto :** Et bien à dans 15 jours alors! ; ) Tu auras de la lecture comme ça! Mais je ne pense pas que ma fic sera déjà finie... A ton avis, en quoi Minerva peut-elle se déguiser ? Un certain camouflage avec des moustache... ça ne te dit rien ? Réfléchis bien avant de lire les premières lignes du chapitre 3, rien que pour te rendre fière de te savoir fidèle à un de tes persos préférés... Sinon tu ne rencontreras malheureusement pas de Résistantsconnus de la 2nd GM, même si j'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur le fait d'introduire Jean Moulin... Mais cette idée est écartée depuis longtemps.

**Demoniak Angel :** Ahah ! (dit sur un ton de découverte soudaine de l'assassin ayant utilisé le marteau-scie dans le salon, le doigt pointésur le colonel Moutarde parmis l'assemblée du manoir mis en quarantaine sous un orage menaçant tandis qu'un coup de tonnerre éclate dans le ciel lourd et noir) (Souffle un bon coup)Ca me fait plaisir de te retrouver ici poulette ! Elle te plait alors cette fic ? Ne t'en fait pas pour le suspens... (tambours s'il vous plait) ta faim sera écourtée... Ton ardeur calmée... Ta soif étanchée... Car EN EFFET (stop tambours) tu sauras exactement le prix que vallait un café en 1944! (si si) (incroyable n'est-ce pas) ; )

**Hortence :** Merci pour la présicion lol ! Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi sénile... Honte à moi honte à moi honte à moi... Je vais apprendre par coeur le passage dès que ma cousine me rendra le tome 2, c'est promis... En tout cas j'espère que cette histoire de Grindelwald te plaira !

**Bonne troisième lecture les gens !**

* * *

- - - - -CHAPITRE 3 - - - - -

**MAUVAISE POSTURE**

Le groupe d'espions n'avait donc aucune idée de l'endroit où commencer à chercher… Comme avait aimé le répéter Yarley avant qu'ils ne commencent leurs recherches, ils ressemblaient à un petit groupe de souris à la poursuite du chat rare parmi des milliers d'autres chats. Sur ces mots, Minerva avait répliqué froidement que des souris ne poursuivraient jamais un chat. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu, Yarley lui avait demandé ce qu'elle pouvait bien connaître en chat et en souris. Minerva l'avait alors fixé de son regard froid, et s'était transformée en un félin devant leurs yeux exorbités. Le chat tigré qui avait pris sa place regardait Yarley avec un air hautement supérieur. Minerva était une Animagus.

"Bien… Avait dit Yarley en reprenant ses esprits. Mais ça ne prouve pas que les souris ne poursuivent pas les chats !"

Susan sortit de la rue _Marguerite_. Elle venait de quitter le quartier général des sorciers anglais, la maison qu'un vieux sorcier français avait mis à leur disposition. Comme la veille, revêtue d'une robe simple de moldue, elle portait d'un bras un sac à main cachant ses précieuses affaires, et dans l'autre un chat tigré qui semblait étrangement exaspéré.

"Essayez d'être un peu plus… chat, Minerva," chuchota Susan en tournant le coin d'une autre rue.

Le chat poussa un miaulement froid et sa queue frappa l'air avec mauvaise humeur. Susan avait était prévenue, Minerva avait horreur qu'on la prenne pour un vulgaire chat, pour un simple animal. Très vite les deux sorcières atteignirent un quartier de commerces chics beaucoup fréquenté par les moldus français et surveillé de près par les soldats allemands. Dispersés par petites troupes, ces derniers marchaient de long en large devant une bâtisse somptueuse et imposante, du style victorien. C'était là que les ennemis moldus avaient établi leur quartier général. Susan sentit alors une petite tape sur son épaule. Portant toujours Minerva dans ses bras, elle tourna la tête mais ne vit personne près d'elle.

"Je rentre…" Chuchota alors Alastor Maugrey sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Susan, en continuant de marcher, devina son compagnon se frayer un passage parmi les passants et les soldats, puis passer enfin la porte impressionnante du bâtiment ennemi. La jeune femme entendit alors un camion rouler derrière elle. Couleur vert kaki, il la doubla et s'arrêta non loin devant. Plusieurs allemands en descendirent, écartèrent la bâche qui tenait guise de porte arrière, et sortirent plusieurs grosses caisses du coffre. Un autre soldat passa derrière eux et referma les rideaux verts. Puis ils s'éloignèrent vers leur quartier.

"Prête ?" Chuchota Susan.

Le chat tigré lui donna une douce caresse de la queue en signe d'approbation. Susan se dirigea vers le camion et le frôla. Arrivée à la hauteur de la bâche, le chat glissa silencieusement de ses bras pour disparaître entre les rideaux dans l'obscurité du coffre. Susan risqua un coup d'œil derrière elle. Personne n'avait rien remarqué. Elle continua alors de remonter la rue comme si elle se promenait simplement. Quelques secondes plus tard, le camion en question redémarra et la doubla à nouveau, continuant sa route à travers Paris. Susan aperçut une queue tigrée s'échapper d'en dessous la bâche puis disparaître à nouveau.

Deux des sorciers avaient donc commencé leur espionnage avec succès. La mission de Susan consistait simplement, comme Manadra et Arthur Smethwyck, à repérer les endroits qui paraissaient beaucoup fréquentés par les allemands. Le couple d'anciens professeurs surveillait l'autre partie du centre de la ville. Quand à la jeune femme, elle se demandait à ce moment précis où pourrait-elle aller pour rester à la fois invisible et garder une bonne vision de la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'est alors que la plaque d'un café lui sauta aux yeux. La_ Tulipe Rouge_ lui faisait face. Quand on la regardait bien, la bâtisse paraissait fine et allongée, constituée de trois étages qui visiblement ne servaient pas aux clients. Ses briques sombres semblaient vouloir se cacher des maisons et magasins qui la côtoyaient tellement l'immeuble était reculé par rapport aux autres. On aurait dit une vieille personne renfrognée à la vue des passants. Susan hésita un instant. Au fond d'elle-même, elle désirait plus que tout pousser une deuxième fois la porte du café. Elle voulait en apprendre plus sur le jeune anglais… Elle regarda les fenêtres du bâtiment et remarqua qu'une vitre du café était bien dégagée et donnait une bonne vue sur la rue, contrairement aux fenêtres des étages qui étaient obstruées par des planches grossièrement clouées. Si Susan se plaçait à une table voisine de cette vitre, elle pourrait continuer à surveiller les allées et venues des soldats moldus allemands…

Sa main se posa sur la poignée et elle entra dans les lieux, dans un son de petites clochettes. Le café était rempli de monde, beaucoup plus que la veille. Si bien que personne ne fit attention à elle. Susan se rendit alors compte que ce monde n'était pratiquement composé que de soldats allemands. Elle les avait immédiatement repérés, habillés de leur uniforme strict et vert. Elle zigzagua entre les tables et les sièges peu entretenus, cherchant rapidement des yeux le jeune inconnu. Mais il n'était plus au fond de la pièce. Trois allemands riaient bruyamment à cette place. Légèrement déçue, mais n'oubliant pas pour autant sa mission, elle passa devant le comptoir et commanda un café en montrant la plaque des boissons. Puis elle se dirigea vers la seule table libre voisinant la fenêtre qu'elle avait repérée et s'y installa.

Très vite le gérant lui apporta son café, et jeta un rapide regard noir vers deux autres soldats allemands de la table voisine. Visiblement, il ne supportait pas leur présence. Susan les regarda également, tournant sa cuillère dans son café. Ces Allemands… Ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air d'être gênés d'empiéter sur un territoire qui ne leur appartenait pas. Ils parlaient, riaient, regardaient les français comme si leur place à eux n'était pas dans ce pays, dans leur propre pays. Susan porta la tasse à ses lèvres, but une gorgée et fit la grimace. Décidément, elle trouvait cette boisson beaucoup trop forte à son goût. Un simple thé anglais l'aurait vraiment réconfortée sur cette terre étrangère… Soudain des yeux bleus vifs croisèrent son regard. Susan s'étouffa à moitié, avala sa gorgée de travers et toussota.

Le jeune homme blond, l'inconnu qu'elle cherchait, était assis seul à une table voisine aux deux allemands et la surveillait, immobile, la tête légèrement de côté. Il finit par froncer les sourcils et se redressa comme pour partir. Ou comme pour se diriger vers elle.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, le cerveau en alerte, Susan regarda ailleurs, et fit semblant de s'intéresser à une affiche représentant le dessin d'une femme qui soulevait son jupon et dansait le french cancan.

Est-ce qu'il s'approchait ? La jeune femme n'osa même pas jeter un nouveau coup d'œil vers lui, c'était peut-être le signe qu'il attendait. Susan continua de regarder l'affiche. Elle trouvait pitoyable qu'aucune image, même un simple dessin, ne se mettait en mouvement dans le monde des moldus… Au bout d'un long moment, ne pouvant faire semblant plus longtemps de s'intéresser à cette publicité pour un spectacle, elle risqua un autre regard vers l'inconnu. Celui-ci discutait à présent avec un autre jeune homme brun qui venait de le rejoindre. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il s'était levé. Soulagée, le cœur léger comme une plume, Susan essaya d'écouter leur conversation mais ils parlaient si bas qu'elle n'entendait strictement aucun son provenir de leur bouche. Pourtant, elle voulait à tout prix savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Si le jeune homme savait que le Führer n'était pas celui que les moldus croyaient, il devait savoir beaucoup d'autres choses secrètes… Risquant le tout pour le tout, elle glissa une main dans son sac qu'elle avait posé sur la banquette près d'elle, et en ressortit sa baguette magique. Aussi discrètement que possible, elle la posa à plat sur la table, et, l'air de rien, la pointa vers les deux hommes.

"_Auscultare discum_," murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Aussitôt, ce fut comme si l'on avait fait taire toutes les personnes du café. Leurs lèvres continuaient de bouger, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Susan n'entendait que la voix des deux hommes qui raisonnait distinctement dans ses oreilles.

"Combien seront-ils ?" Demandait le jeune homme blond, en anglais à nouveau.

"Presque une vingtaine… Tous près à servir la cause," répondit l'autre.

"Une vingtaine… C'est parfait…"

Susan vit le jeune homme blond regarder les deux allemands près d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils n'entendaient pas. Il n'était vraiment pas désagréable à regarder. Susan le dévisagea bien, et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de traits d'anglais… Seul son bel accent laissait deviner sa nationalité.

"Assure-toi qu'ils viendront à l'endroit qui était convenu," dit-t-il.

"Ne t'en fait pas, on fait comme c'était prévu…"

Une idée traversa soudain l'esprit de la sorcière. Et s'ils étaient en train de parler de la cérémonie de Grindelwald ? Mais cette idée était peut-être un peu trop vite conclue… Rien ne prouvait que ces hommes parlent bien de ça… De plus, Grindelwald n'inviterait certainement pas des moldus à une réunion secrète, il les détestaient plus que tout, et ne s'en servait que pour ses fins politiques.

"_EST-CE QUE VOUS DESIREZ AUTRE CHOSE_ ?" Hurla soudain une voix en langue française à l'oreille de Susan.

La jeune femme sursauta et poussa un cri étouffé. La voix du barman, amplifiée par le sortilège, venait de lui frôler la crise cardiaque. Mais son mouvement brusque et sa surprise annulèrent le sort qu'elle venait de lancer, et de nouveau le mélange des discussions résonna dans le café. Le gérant, planté à côté d'elle, tenait une cafetière d'une main et montra la tasse vide de Susan de l'autre. Cette dernière, le cœur battant la chamade, fit non de la tête et fouilla dans son sac à main, à la recherche de monnaie française pour payer son café. N'ayant toujours aucune idée de la valeur des pièces, elle en ressortit tout ce qu'on lui avait donné pour sa mission et fourra l'argent dans la main libre du gérant d'un geste peu délicat. Ce dernier fixa un petit moment les pièces d'or et d'argent qui débordaient presque de sa large main, l'air complètement hébété.

"_C'est une plaisanterie_ ?" Demanda-t-il enfin.

Susan se tourna vers le barman, et, croyant qu'il lui proposait autre chose avec son ton interrogatif, fit un geste dédaigneux de la main pour se débarrasser de lui, comme on se débarrasse d'une mouche trop gênante. Elle ne prit pas compte du petit rire du français qui s'éloignait déjà, en fourrant les 1200 (anciens) francs dans son tablier à rayure. La jeune femme calma peu à peu sa respiration un peu trop saccadée, déglutit avec difficulté, et regarda autour d'elle. Son cri de surprise avait attiré quelques regards, très vite détournés.

Elle regarda ensuite les deux allemands assis près d'elle et remarqua que l'un d'eux la fixait étrangement. Son regard était suspicieux, et se posa bientôt sur la main de Susan. Celle-ci s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle tenait sa baguette magique pointée vers le haut, bien visible. Durant un instant son cerveau fut incapable de fonctionner. Ne pas paniquer, c'est la première chose qui parait le plus suspect. Elle se demanda quelle excuse pourrait bien lui servir pour expliquer la présence de la baguette. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était particulièrement stupide. Elle leva les bras, ramena ses cheveux en un chignon et y planta son instrument. Une baguette magique en guise de barrette, ce n'était pas très subtile, mais magnifiquement simple… Elle reprit sa tasse de café vide et fit semblant d'en boire la dernière goutte. Le soldat détourna les yeux et reprit très vite sa discussion. Elle venait de l'échapper belle, mais ne tenta pas le diable. Elle ne préféra pas risquer sa mission une deuxième fois, et sortit de la _Tulipe Rouge_ sans un coup d'œil derrière elle.

La jeune sorcière, les cheveux toujours relevés sur sa nuque grâce à sa baguette, quitta la rue bondée de soldats allemands, et descendit une longue rue commerçante pleine de moldus français à cette heure de la journée. Bien assez éloignée du café, elle décida d'enlever sa baguette. Ses longs cheveux auburn tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle rangea son instrument dans son sac à main moldu, car sa robe, contrairement aux robes de sorciers, ne comprenait aucune poche utile.

Puis elle se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle allait faire à présent. Du peu qu'elle ait pu voir, elle doutait fort que Grindelwald apparaîtrait avec sa horde de Partisans dans ce coin de Paris… Elle décida alors de trouver un endroit sûr pour pouvoir transplaner, loin du regard des moldus, afin de retourner au quartier général et recevoir d'autres ordres. Elle repéra une ruelle déserte du coin de l'œil. Elle y tourna, et la traversa pour se retrouver dans une seconde ruelle encore plus étroite qui finissait en cul de sac. Pas un chien ne s'y trouvait, pas une fenêtre pour laisser échapper un regard trop curieux, simplement des poubelles débordantes d'ordure qui bordaient contre les murs de brique. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à regarder derrière elle pour être tout à fait sûre que personne ne pouvait la voir, quelqu'un l'attrapa soudain au bras et la plaqua brutalement contre un mur.

"Lâchez-moi !" Cria-t-elle en se débattant, sentant son cœur battre la chamade.

"Je savais que vous parliez anglais," dit alors l'homme qui la maintenait fermement.


	4. Le Français

**Réponse aux reviewers**

**Demoniak Angel : **Bien trouvé pour le garçon ; ) mdr, c'était si transparent que ça ? Il va falloir que je travaille un peu plus mon sens du mystère... Sinon Susan est loin d'être stupîde, espèce de méchante fille bva ! Tu verras qu'elle sait mieux manier la baguette magique que toi, ingrate : D

**Alana Chantelune : **J'espère aussi que ma fic va continuer à te plaire... Ca me fait plaisir en tout cas, et j'espère que ma "construction" ne te feras pas fuir !

**Bonne quatrième lecture !**

* * *

- - - - -CHAPITRE 4 - - - - -

**LE FRANCAIS**

Susan, stupéfaite, s'immobilisa. Les yeux bleus, le visage aux traits fins, les cheveux blonds, elle reconnut le jeune homme de la _Tulipe rouge_. Il l'avait suivie depuis qu'elle était sortie du café. De près, elle était certaine qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus que son âge. Durant quelques secondes, elle fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle essaya d'échapper de son étreinte mais le jeune homme avait une poigne de fer.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" S'exclama-t-elle alors, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

"Savoir ce que vous, vous voulez… Répondit-il simplement. Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Ca ne vous regarde pas du tout, répondit-elle en sentant la colère remplacer la surprise. Vous n'avez aucun droit de me retenir !"

"Et vous vous n'avez aucun droit d'espionner les gens. Je vous ai vu au café. C'est la deuxième fois que vous écoutez mes conversations. De quel côté êtes-vous ?"

"De quel côté ?" Répéta Susan, surprise.

"Vous êtes avec les soldats Allemands ? La Gestapo ?"

"Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle. Jamais !"

Le jeune homme la considéra un instant, d'un œil plus que suspicieux, puis reprit la parole, en baissant d'un ton, sans la relâcher.

"Leurs espions se faufilent partout… Dit-il. Ils sont tous autour de nous. Leurs collaborateurs sont de plus en plus nombreux, et la France s'est déjà plus d'une fois vendue… Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi une anglaise ne le ferait pas."

Susan resta bouche bée. Mais elle se reprit très vite.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je suis anglaise ?"

"Vous avez un trop bel accent pour ne pas l'être."

"Vous aussi je trouve…" Rétorqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, d'un air soupçonneux.

L'homme resta un cours instant en plein désarroi, mais se ressaisit très vite.

"Je ne suis pas un anglais…" Dit-il sèchement.

"Alors pourquoi parlez-vous anglais avec des français ?"

"C'est pour ne pas être compris si des allemands nous surprenait… Ils parlent rarement cette langue. Mais… De toute façon ça ne vous regarde pas !"

Il relâcha Susan et attrapa son sac à main pour le fouiller.

"Arrêtez ! Cria-t-elle. Lâchez ça !"

L'homme redressa la tête.

"Vous avez l'air effrayé… Ca veut dire que vous cachez quelque chose."

Bien sûr qu'elle cachait quelque chose ! Elle avait dans son sac des objets appartenant au monde des sorciers ! Voyant qu'elle conservait son air pétrifié, l'homme afficha un sourire vainqueur et fouilla son sac. Bientôt il en ressortit une longue plume blanche.

"Une plume ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi avez-vous une plume dans votre sac ? A moins que… A moins que ce ne soit un code secret…"

"N'importe quoi," se défendit aussitôt Susan en levant un sourcil d'un air supérieur.

Elle ne dit rien d'autre car elle ne savait pas du tout quelle excuse trouver. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans ce genre de situation. Elle voulut attraper sa plume mais l'inconnu esquiva son geste et continua de sortir les objets du sac.

"Du rouge à lèvres, une bouteille d'encre, du papier… Mais… ce n'est pas du papier," remarqua-t-il en sortant un rouleau.

"C'est du parchemin ! Répliqua Susan en l'attrapant au passage. Vous voyez bien que je n'ai rien !"

"Du parchemin ? S'étonna l'homme. Et de l'encre ? Vous allez peut-être me dire que vous écrivez à la plume comme à l'ancienne maintenant ? Et ça… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un bâton en bois ?"

En tenant toujours le sac d'une main, il sortit la baguette magique de l'autre et l'examina.

"C'est quoi ? Une cravache ? A quoi ça vous sert ?"

"A donner une correction à des hommes de votre genre ! Répondit-elle en attrapant son sac et ses affaires et en rangeant le tout. Vous voyez que je n'ai rien, alors maintenant laissez-moi partir !"

"Pourquoi m'écoutiez-vous ?" Insista l'inconnu en lui barrant la route.

"Parce que… Parce que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un anglais ici…"

"Je ne suis pas anglais, répéta le jeune homme. Mon père l'était mais j'ai vécu en France. D'ailleurs… Comment avez-vous fait pour passer le barrage ? Aucun anglais ne peut s'aventurer ici… Surtout pas à Paris. A moins qu'il ne soit de mèche avec les nazis."

Susan ignorait complètement qu'il y avait un barrage entre la France et la Grande-Bretagne. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait donner aucune excuse… A moins qu'elle ne dise la vérité…

"Je suis arrivée ici… comme par magie," répondit-elle avec un léger sourire mystérieux.

L'homme cligna des yeux.

"Vous êtes donc de mèche avec les nazis…"

"Non ! S'emporta-t-elle. Je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que de voir l'Europe entre les mains d'un monstre !"

Le français fit un léger pas en arrière. Il semblait en plein combat intérieur. Si elle voulait vraiment le convaincre, c'était le moment pour Susan d'insister.

"Je suis tout sauf de leur côté. C'est vrai, je vous ai entendu parler au café… Avoua-t-elle. La première fois, c'était un accident. Mais la deuxième, c'était pour m'assurer de quelque chose…"

"Quelle chose ?" Demanda aussitôt l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

"Comment savez-vous que le Führer n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être ?"

Le jeune français écarquilla soudain les yeux, comme s'il venait de recevoir un sort en pleine figure.

"Vous êtes au courant ! Souffla-t-il en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils. Mais… Comment ?"

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Susan de s'inquiéter. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire… D'ailleurs pour l'instant elle n'avait pas eu de preuves qui lui montrent de quel côté il était. Mais heureusement elle n'eut pas à répondre.

"Si vous n'êtes pas de leur côté… Continua l'homme. Ca veut dire que vous êtes du nôtre… De quel réseau faites-vous partie ? Un qui se situe à Londres peut-être ?"

"Quoi… Un réseau ? S'étonna Susan. De quoi parlez-vous ?"

"De la Résistance bien sûr !" S'exclama aussitôt le jeune français avec un large sourire.

Ils marchaient à présent dans la foule de Paris. Susan suivait le jeune homme, docilement, la tête baissée, noyée dans sa surprise.

Il existait donc une Résistance en France… Ce pays n'était tout compte fait pas totalement soumis aux ennemis. Elle qui croyait mettre les pieds dans une seconde Allemagne, c'était au contraire un pays encore capable de se défendre ! A présent elle regardait ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle d'un œil différent. Certes il y avait sûrement des français qui négociaient avec les allemands, mais il y en avait d'autres en quête de leur propre liberté… Comme ce jeune homme qu'elle suivait à l'aveuglette. Peut-être alors que si Grindelwald était arrêté, les moldus seraient capables de rétablir l'ordre sur leurs terres…

Elle se heurta à lui. Il venait de s'arrêter et regardait sur sa droite.

"Où m'emmenez-vous ?" Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

"Parlez moins fort, dit-il à voix basse en se tournant vers elle. Si un soldat vous entend parler anglais, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passera… Je suis en train de chercher un coin tranquille où nous pourrons parler librement."

Susan préféra se taire durant le reste du chemin. Ils traversèrent la route, prirent une autre rue et atterrirent sur le bord de la Seine. Ils passèrent sur un pont et continuèrent de traverser Paris. Plus ils avançaient, plus les rues se faisaient désertes et moins les immeubles étaient imposants.

"Vous vivez à Paris ?" Demanda Susan en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

"Pas vraiment… je viens de l'Ouest de la France. Mais je fais semblant d'habiter ici … pour un certain travail, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

"Je vois oui…" Répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

"Et vous, vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?"

"Non, trois jours à peine…"

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net.

"Mais alors… Comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas vous faire prendre par les allemands ? Il y a des contrôles tout autour de la ville depuis plusieurs mois !"

Susan hocha la tête avec un sourire désolé.

"Je crains ne pas pouvoir vous le dire… Venir ici par magie ça ne vous a pas convaincu ?" Demanda-t-elle sur un ton joueur.

"S'il y avait vraiment de la magie en ce monde, je pense qu'on s'en servirait pour arrêter tous ces massacres, répondit-il en tournant dans une autre petite rue. Et tant qu'à faire pour supprimer la pauvreté, la famine et l'oppression dans le monde entier."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple que ça," répliqua Susan, beaucoup plus sérieuse que lui.

Le jeune homme la regarda quelques instants, essayant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir, puis leva la tête vers la rue qui s'étendait devant eux. Entre plusieurs maisons à deux étages, où de rares magasins se disputaient le trottoir au rez-de-chaussée, une belle musique entraînante, typiquement française, provenant d'un petit groupe de musiciens, s'échappait depuis la grande terrasse d'un café qu'un petit monde occupait.

"Ici ce sera parfait," murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

"Un coin tranquille ?" Répéta Susan, inquiète, tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers le café.

"Il n'y a aucun Allemand. Par contre il y a du monde, il y a du mouvement, il y a du bruit, c'est justement parfait pour rester inaperçus…"


	5. La Loie du Silence

**Réponse aux reviewers**

**Demoniak Angel :** Euh quoi, le prix d'un café? Je... Euh je ne vois p-pas trop de quoi tu veux parler D-Demon... C'est que euh dans ce.. dans ce chapitre euh je ne... BON J'AVOUE je n'ai toujours pas précisé combien coûte ce fameux café pardonne moi je t'en supplie je me courbe devant ta grâce votre majesté !

**Petite Dilly :** Des maladresses ? Ah la la après tout le mal que je me donne, je trouve encore le moyen de faire des fautes... Mais bon t'inquiète, j'ai déniché une beta reader qui devrait pouvoir m'aider pour les prochains chapitres; ) Sinon tu sais que j'aime ta phrase ? Elle sonne joliment je trouve... lol

**Hortence : **Tu n'as pas trouvé la mise en ligne du chapitre 5 trop longue j'espère ? lol, mais bon j'ai quitté un petit moment mon ordinateur pour aller 3 jours sur Lille donc je pouvais vraiment rien faire... En tout cas dans ce chapitre le garçon blond aura un nom ! Et désolée pour la fin du dernier chapitre, j'ignorais complètement que je mettais à tel point en jeu ma vie... lol

**Lecture !**

* * *

- - - - -CHAPITRE 5 - - - - -

**LA LOI DU SILENCE**

Elle dut s'avouer en elle-même qu'il avait bien raison. Les gens présents au café étaient trop occupés pour écouter deux inconnus, et Susan douta même que beaucoup s'étaient rendu compte de leur présence. Ils montèrent les quelques marches de pierre qui donnaient sur la terrasse dallée. Tout le monde riait, chantait, parlait gaiement, l'ambiance y était joyeusement contagieuse.

"Allons ici… Dit l'homme en montrant une petite table libre au bord de la terrasse. Asseyez-vous, je reviens tout de suite."

Susan s'exécuta et regarda autour d'elle. Les tables étaient disposées autour d'un espace libre où de nombreuses personnes dansaient gaiement en couple. Des enfants couraient parmi eux, jouant à des jeux de moldus. Si Susan comprenait bien, ils consistaient à s'attraper entre eux, où encore faire rouler de minuscules boules sur le sol pour en gagner d'autres… Très vite le jeune inconnu arriva avec deux tasses.

"Je vous ai commandé du thé, dit-il en s'asseyant. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez…"

"Et comment ! S'exclama Susan, terriblement reconnaissante. Merci beaucoup…"

Ils se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant par où commencer.

"Je m'appelle Susan Derwent," dit-elle enfin.

A son grand étonnement, le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux.

"Vous venez… de me donner votre vrai nom ?" Demanda-t-il, complètement désorienté.

Susan ne savait pas comment réagir.

"Et bien… C'est comme ça qu'on se présente en générale… Non ?"

Le français mit un certain temps avant de répondre. Sûrement cherchait-il par où commencer.

"Écoutez, dit-il enfin en posant les deux coudes sur la table. Nous sommes en temps de guerre, et la France a été envahie… Les allemands sont partout, et leurs collaborateurs sont de plus en plus nombreux."

Il s'avança sur sa chaise et approcha sa tête de celle de Susan qui en fit autant.

"Nous deux, nous faisons partie de la Résistance, murmura-t-il, même si vous, vous ne semblaient pas vraiment faire les mêmes choses que moi. Ceci dit, si l'on se fait prendre, c'est la mort assurée. On vous torture dans des endroits secrets qui paraissent banaux, comme de simples écoles primaires désertées, pour essayer de vous faire dire tout ce que vous savez. C'est pour ça qu'il est préférable de donner un pseudonyme aux gens que vous rencontrez et qui font également la Résistance. Car si vous donniez votre vrai nom, il pourrait remonter aux oreilles des allemands par les collaborateurs, et dans l'heure qui suit, ils viendraient vous arrêter chez vous…"

Susan hocha la tête pour signaler qu'elle avait compris et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Dans ces cas-là, elle risquait beaucoup plus que ce que le français disait… Car si les ennemis débarquaient dans la maison dans laquelle les huit sorciers anglais étaient hébergés, ils risquaient fort de découvrir le monde de la magie… D'autant plus que la maison appartenait à un vieux sorcier français à moitié sourd.

"Moi, mon nom est Bertrand Prewett," dit enfin le Français.

"Votre nom ? S'étonna Susan. Ou votre pseudonyme ?"

"Mon vrai nom…" Répondit-il en souriant dans sa tasse de café.

Il but une gorgée puis reposa sa tasse.

"Maintenant nous sommes quittes…" Expliqua-t-il en gardant son sourire.

Mais ils étaient plus que quittes… Le simple fait de dévoiler l'un à l'autre sa vraie identité avait crée une sorte de lien entre eux. Un secret mutuel qu'ils n'auraient pas le droit de dévoiler.

"Dites-moi, que savez-vous précisément à propos du Führer ?" Demanda Susan un instant plus tard, redoublant de sérieux.

"Oh rien, mis à part cette rumeur… Mais tout le monde sait très bien que les rumeurs ne naissent jamais pour rien…"

Susan fronça les sourcils. Ce Bertrand Prewett n'avait donc aucune information à lui donner. Cependant elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le laisser seul sur cette terrasse et le laissa parler. Après tout, il lui avait payé un bon thé anglais comme elle aimait, elle lui devait bien ça.

"Et vous, dit Bertrand, également plus sérieux, comment êtes-vous au courant pour le Führer ? Et depuis quand le savez-vous ?"

Susan regarda la ruelle d'un air distrait, en réfléchissant à sa réponse.

"J'ai été mise au courant depuis le début si vous voulez savoir…" Répondit-elle.

"Comment ! S'exclama Bertrand. Mais… Mais de quelle manière ? Quelles personnes sont avec vous ?"

Susan tourna la tête vers lui.

"Ce sont des personnes… comme moi."

"Des Anglais ?"

"Non… pas seulement. Et pas que de cette nationalité. Ecoutez, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus."

"Mais pourquoi ? Si je vous ai emmenée ici, c'était pour parler, pour échanger ce que nous faisons. J'ai cru que nous pourrions nous entraider…"

Susan baissa la tête, rouge de honte. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait bien sûr accepté. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce problème de l'ignorance des moldus envers les sorciers, elle lui aurait tout dévoilé.

"Moi, si je savais des choses, je vous aurais tout dit sans problème," continua Bertrand.

Susan leva la tête vers lui. Elle le croyait, et sa sincérité et son humilité la touchaient profondément.

"Je suis désolée…" Murmura-t-elle en sentant sa gorge se nouer.

Il y eu un long moment de silence. Qu'allaient-ils faire à présent ? Se séparer comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés ? Les musiciens français entamèrent une musique douce et mélancolique. L'un d'entre eux commença alors à chanter d'une belle voix douce. Susan se tourna vers eux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas entendu d'aussi belle.

"C'est une magnifique chanson, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit Bertrand qui écoutait également.

"En effet… Approuva Susan en se tournant vers lui. De quoi parle-t-elle ?"

"Vous ne parlez pas du tout français ?" Demanda Bertrand.

Susan hocha la tête.

"Elle parle… d'un homme et d'une femme qui se rencontrent au coin d'une rue… Expliqua-t-il, le regard perdu. Ils finissent par se quitter mais l'homme tombe éperdument amoureux d'elle."

Susan l'écoutait avec attention. Elle aimait beaucoup l'entendre parler. Il avait de très belles manières de s'exprimer en anglais… Et dans cet instant présent d'expliquer ce que voulait dire cette chanson.

"Pour finir, ils se retrouvent ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas… La chanson est là pour prévenir la femme que l'homme est à sa recherche…"

"C'est magnifique, dit-elle enfin dans un sourire triste. Vous pensez que c'est une histoire vraie ?"

Bertrand lui sourit.

"C'est bien possible… Vous voulez danser ?" Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Susan ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette proposition. Mais elle en fut agréablement surprise. Cependant, il y avait un petit problème…

"Mais je ne sais pas valser," avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

"Ca ne fait rien, dit Bertrand en se levant. C'est à l'homme de guider la femme…"

Il lui prit la main et Susan se leva à son tour. Bertrand l'emmena au milieu des autres danseurs et se tourna doucement vers elle. Il posa son autre main autour de sa taille et Susan posa la sienne sur son épaule. Puis il la guida lentement à travers la piste. Susan ne put s'empêcher d'aimer danser avec lui. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru le matin même qu'elle se serait retrouvée sur cette terrasse, dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas la veille.

"J'adore vos chansons françaises, dit-elle. Chez nous en Grande-Bretagne, c'est plutôt du jazz."

"Le jazz, c'est aussi très bien…" Dit Bertrand.

"Oui…"

Susan regarda par terre avec un petit sourire. Puis elle releva la tête vers lui.

"C'est vraiment très noble ce que vous faites. Je veux dire, la Résistance et tout ça," ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et eut un petit sourire.

"Je crois que nous partageons les mêmes valeurs," dit-il.

"C'est vrai… Avoua-t-elle. Mais je ne pense pas que nous agissions de la même façon… Ni pour les mêmes buts."

"En parlant de buts… Quels sont les vôtres ? Vous êtes venue à Paris pour quel genre de mission ?"

Susan ne le perdait pas des yeux, mais elle se demandait s'il était sage de lui en apprendre un peu plus…

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas confiance en moi ?" Demanda-t-il au bout d'un petit moment, les sourcils froncés.

"J'ai confiance en vous, répondit Susan très sérieusement. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que ça m'arrive avec un inconnu."

Bertrand eut un sourire.

"C'est un peu comme l'histoire de la chanson…"

"Il reste à espérer qu'on ne se quittera pas comme l'homme et la femme l'ont fait," ajouta Susan, surprise de sa propre audace.

Les yeux de Bertrand pétillèrent. Il ralentit l'allure de la danse, approcha la main de Susan qu'il tenait près de ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. La sorcière sentit son cœur tout léger. Si léger qu'il aurait pu atteindre les nuages. Puis, avec des gestes sûrs, Bertrand arrêta de danser. Il approcha son visage très près de celui de Susan, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Deux petites secondes plus tard il se retira, son regard pétillant plus que jamais. Cette fois-ci, le cœur de Susan avait réellement atteint les nuages. Ils se sourirent l'un l'autre, d'un sourire franc, et reprirent leur valse.

"Bertrand, il faut que je vous dise… que je vous dise pourquoi je ne peux rien vous dire."

"Allez-y," l'encouragea-t-il en la regardant sérieusement.

"Je ne suis pas comme vous."

"C'est vrai, admit-il en souriant. Nous sommes très différent l'un l'autre. Vous êtes anglaise, moi je suis français. Vous semblez ne vouloir rien révéler sur vos actions, alors que moi je vous dirais tout si vous me le demandiez…"

Susan eut un sourire triste, mais elle ne perdit pas la petite flamme qui venait de s'allumer en elle. Elle se sentait prête à sauter le pont. Elle ne devait sûrement pas, mais pourtant elle allait le faire…

"Non, je ne parle pas de ça… Je ne suis vraiment pas… comme toi."

Tout sourire disparut alors du visage du jeune homme. Il arrêta de danser et sembla hésiter avant de parler.

"J'espère que… que tu n'as pas les nazis en tête… que tu n'es pas de leur côté…

"Non ! Rectifia aussitôt Susan. Je croyais te l'avoir fait comprendre."

Bertrand retrouva aussitôt son sourire.

"Mais alors, qui a-t-il ?" Demanda-t-il en se retenant de rire.

Lentement, Susan resserra sa main sur son épaule, colla sa joue contre la sienne et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Bertrand.

"Je suis une sorcière…"

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapter 5...

Hortence, j'espère que cette fin là n'est pas "ce genre de fin" dont tu as horreur... Et si c'est le cas, je t'en conjure ne m'assassine pas avant d'avoir fini cette fic, pense un peu aux autres... (imagine mon regard suppliant à la "Chat Potté" de Shrek 2)

A bientôt pour un chapitre 6 les gens !


	6. Merlin et son maître

**Note : Et non vous ne rêvez pas les gens, ce que vous avez devant vous est bel et bien le nouveau chapitre de Grindelwald attendu depuis 54 jours exactement… Mais bon, vous savez ce que c'est, les vacances sont là, l'auteur s'en va, elle revient en coup de vent, elle profite du beau temps… (Non attendez ça c'était seulement dans mes rêves) Et pour ne rien arranger son ordinateur en profite pour succomber aux tortures que je lui inflige et il a fallut changer des pièces… Enfin bref !**

**Réponses aux reviewers**

**Demoniak Angel: **Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier chaleureusement chère Partner, car sans toi ce chapitre ne serait pas le même ! Tu t'es très bien intégrée dans ton nouveau job de correctrice (je trouve plus le mot anglais que je comprenais pas ;) ) et t'as même réussi à m'ouvrir les yeux sur un moment important de l'histoire qui aurait pu nuire à ma réputation ;D Merci + merci comme tu dis si bien !

**Babar-inHogwards:** Lol merci beaucoup pour le pastiche ça me fait plaisir ! Vraiment désolée de pas avoir fait de mise à jour avant !

**Alana chantelune: **Merci beaucoup, et pour comprendre la réaction de Susan, il te suffit de lire ce chapitre... ;)  
Bon, pour la question du nom de famille Prewett, j'avoue que c'est une question posée au mauvais moment pour l'instant, sinon je risque de faire un petit spoiler... (Une seule info pour une pensée qui vous traverse peut-être l'esprit : Bertrand n'est pas un sorcier)

**Tyto27:**Hello! Chui désolée pour cette fin "très cruelle" et encore plus désolée pour l'attente... lol oui moi aussi je trouve que Bertrand et Susan sont très mimi à deux ;) mais bon pour la question du traître qui se cacherait peut-être chez Bertrand il ne vaut mieux pas que je réponde... Laissez-moi faire mon intrigue ! Lol

**Frudule:** Waouh tous ces reviews à chaque chapitre, c'est très sympa Par contre tu t'es légèrement trompée sur Minerva: elle n'est pas encore professeur à cette époque, elle sort juste de Poudlard en compagnie du personnage Yarley, ils ont le même âge. Et dit donc, on dirait bien que tu veux vraiment ton Tom... huhuhu... (se scotch la bouche pour ne rien dévoiler)

**Hortence: **ressort ses yeux de chat potté J'espère que tu n'es pas trop... en colère pour le big retard que j'ai pris...! Mais au moins j'ai pris du temps pour ce chapitre, et pour ceux qui vont suivre... grâce à ma correctrice (Demoniak Angel) je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait plein de trucs qui clochaient avant... Enfin voilà je pense maintenant que ce chapitre 6 est beaucoup mieux que la première version.

**Cachou:** Ouais t'as raison, j'avoue que mes chapitres sont plutôt courts par rapport aux autres fanfictions, mais bon j'ai déjà lu des fanfic qui étaient tellement longues que ça m'a vraiment soulé... (Faut dire que le contenue de l'histoire n'aidait pas non plus) Ça a du avoir un impact psychologique chez moi, je sais pas trop. Mais j'te promets que j'essaierai de faire un peu plus long dorénavant ;)

Merci encore à tous d'apprécier cette histoire! Allez assez de blabla, extinction des lumières, ouverture des rideaux, et que le spectacle commence!

* * *

- - - - -CHAPITRE 6 - - - - -

**MERLIN ET SON MAÎTRE**

Bertrand recula d'un pas, considéra Susan un court instant, puis explosa de rire, attirant l'attention de quelques danseurs amusés. Susan regretta ses paroles. C'était comme si ces quatre simples mots lui avaient brûlé les lèvres pour sortir, mais maintenant, c'était le rire de Bertrand qui lui glaçait la poitrine. Elle se trouvait particulièrement idiote. Elle était perdue au beau milieu de Paris avec un français qu'elle connaissait à peine, et elle lui avait révélé l'un des plus vieux secrets du monde. Même si aucun sorcier n'assistait à la scène, elle avait l'impression de voir des centaines de regards noirs, de doigts pointés sur elle. Dévoiler leur monde n'était bien sûr pas interdit par le Ministère de la magie, mais cela demandait une certaine réflexion, une remise en cause, une assurance que l'avenir ne révèle pas d'effets néfastes. Et elle, Susan Derwent, diplômée journaliste, élève de bon niveau à Poudlard, élevée par des grands-parents consciencieux, loin du monde moldu, venait de révéler à un presque inconnu que son sang était magique. Stupide. Elle pensait valoir mieux que ça.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, plantés au milieu de la piste de danse, face à face. Un large sourire fendait le visage de Bertrand, mais ses yeux montrait qu'il ne comprenait pas où Susan voulait en venir. Elle pensa alors qu'il était temps de partir tout de suite de ce café, loin, très loin de lui, avant de s'enfoncer dans sa bêtise. Elle se força à adopter un léger sourire, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais en vain. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle finit par briser le pont qui s'était dressé entre elle et lui, tourna le dos à Bertrand avant d'attraper son sac et quitta la terrasse, sans qu'elle l'entende appeler après elle. C'était mieux ainsi.

Les jours suivants effacèrent peu à peu de la conscience de Susan cette sensation de honte. Non seulement la honte d'avoir révéler un secret gardé farouchement depuis des siècles et des siècles, mais aussi la honte qu'elle ressentait en se demandant ce que Bertrand, moldu ignorant, avait dû penser d'une jeune femme qui lui dit être une sorcière, puis qui s'efface presque immédiatement en se fondant dans la foule, et en le laissant planté sur une piste de danse, les bras ballants. Elle en était venue à conclure qu'elle avait simplement dû se faire passer pour une idiote. Une folle alliée. Une malade mentale aux séquelles incurables échappée d'un asile lointain.

Plus d'une semaine passa ainsi et Susan n'y pensa presque plus, concentrée dans sa mission, même si rien de nouveau ne se présentait. Aucun sorcier n'avait pu découvrir quoique ce soit qui ait un rapport avec la sorcellerie. Minerva McGonagall avait juste fait remarquer que les soldats allemands conduisaient leurs véhicules comme de parfaits…

"… crétins irresponsables !" S'était-elle exclamée, tandis qu'elle soignait une vilaine blessure au-dessus de son sourcil droit.

"On m'appelle ?" Avait alors demandé Yarley, le sourire aux lèvres, en les rejoignant dans le petit salon.

Les Alliés ne trouvèrent donc aucune trace de sorcellerie parmi les ennemis de la France, mais ils ne baissaient pas les bras pour autant, bien que la grisaille des jours commençait à peser sur eux.

Dans la petite foule matinale, Susan grimpa les quelques marches d'une ruelle et se retrouva sur un place publique qui faisait face à un imposant bâtiment. Ses murs beiges baignaient dans la lumière du soleil, les fenêtres et les portes étaient condamnées. Susan savait que c'était à cause de la présence des Allemands. Il s'agissait d'un musée et on avait emporté les œuvres d'art les plus importantes afin de les mettre en sureté. C'était Alastor qui était allé vérifier le bâtiment, que les moldus appelaient le Musée du Louvre, mais il en était revenu les mains vides.

La jeune sorcière passa à côté de l'immeuble et longea la Seine en direction d'un grand parc qui se trouvait derrière le musée. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, elle vit au lointain une étrange statue. Pas aussi grande que la Tour Effel que Susan avait croisée quelques minutes auparavant, mais elle avait la forme d'un obélisque, et lorsqu'elle traversa le parc, elle se rendit compte que c'était bel et bien une colonne égyptienne. Les hiéroglyphes étaient visibles d'où elle se trouvait. Il était impressionnant, mais Susan ne voyait pas très bien ce que ce décor d'Egypte faisait au beau milieu d'une rue française… En regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua qu'un banc était libre non loin, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle s'en approcha et s'installa tranquillement. Puis elle sortit un livre de son sac à main, pris au hasard dans la bibliothèque du quartier général, et l'ouvrit, en gardant un œil sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Telle était sa mission ce matin là : surveiller simplement cette zone, repérer le mouvement des Allemands, chercher ce qui semblait surnaturel… Sous le ciel sans nuages, cette matinée ressemblait à toutes les autres. Les moldus se promenaient main dans la main, ou s'asseyaient en groupe sur l'herbe fraiche du parc en discutant. Des chiens couraient autour d'eux en remuant la queue. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, et pour lui faire de la place, Susan se décala un peu en gardant les yeux sur son livre. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de déchiffrer les mots français qu'elle lisait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre leur sens. Elle tourna une page.

"Je croyais que tu ne parlais pas le français ?"

Susan sursauta en levant la tête de son livre. Il était là, vêtu de son habituelle veste beige, assis tranquillement à ses côtés, les coudes sur le dossier du banc, l'air décontracté. Lui, Bertrand, celui qui lui fit perdre ses moyens pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

"Mais…je ne sais pas… enfin, c'est…c'est juste pour…"

"Pour faire semblant ? Interrompit le Français. Je t'en pris, je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu peux continuer…"

Mais Susan referma le livre. Ce n'était plus la peine de jouer son jeu, pas tant qu'il était là. Elle garda les yeux à terre, et essaya de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

"Je ne pensais pas te voir ici," dit-elle.

"Ne crois pas que je t'ai suivi, répliqua Bertrand, je promène simplement Merlin ici tous les matins…"

La jeune femme baissa les yeux de l'autre côté du banc et remarqua un magnifique labrador aux poils couleur sable allongé aux pieds de son maître. Dès qu'il sentit un regard posé sur lui, il leva la tête, la regarda de ses yeux humides et remua la queue, comme pour lui dire bonjour.

"Il est magnifique…"

Il y eut quelques secondes de lourd silence.

"Tu as de la chance d'avoir une vie à côté de la Résistance," reprit Susan en pensant à ses journées à elle qui n'étaient construites qu'autour de sa mission.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, répondit Bertrand en caressant la tête de son chien. Merlin est lui aussi un Résistant engagé… Il a déjà risqué sa vie plusieurs fois pour la bonne cause… Il m'a d'ailleurs déjà sauvé la vie."

Susan tourna la tête vers Bertrand. Il paraissait soucieux pour son animal de compagnie. C'était attendrissant à voir.

"Vos animaux vous aident ?"

"Bien sûr, quand ils en sont capables, répondit Bertrand, amusé par la surprise de Susan. Les plus intelligents comme Merlin nous aident souvent à porter des messages, ou à donner des signaux… Je sais que d'autres utilisent aussi des chevaux, des chats, et bien sûr des pigeons."

Susan pensa aussitôt aux hiboux que les sorciers utilisaient habituellement pour leurs courriers, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait plus reparler de ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce fameux soir. Elle se mit soudain à repenser à la façon dont Bertrand l'avait embrassée, et elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

"Pourquoi es-tu partie aussi précipitamment du café ?" Demanda soudain le jeune français.

Les mains de Susan devinrent moites.

"C'est que… Je devais retourner au quartier général, on m'attendait…"

"Tu sais ici, un au revoir, ça ne coûte rien…"

Il lui sourit comme pour la mettre en confiance, mais elle détourna la tête, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

"Je suis retourné plusieurs fois à _La Tulipe Rouge_, mais tu n'es plus revenue."

Susan avait en effet évité ce quartier. Elle avait surtout voulu l'éviter lui.

"Je suis désolée…"

Il y eu un autre moment de silence gênant. Merlin, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère, se redressa sur ses quatre pattes, s'étira un long moment, puis s'approcha de Susan et posa sa gueule sur ses genoux. Attendrie, la jeune femme le caressa derrière l'oreille.

"Est-ce que ta mission avance ici ?" Demanda-t-il soudain.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard peiné.

"Non pas vraiment… Pas du tout, en fait… Mais nous nous étions préparés à ça."

"Ainsi va la Résistance, récita-t-il comme pour lui-même. Nous essuyons nous aussi la plupart du temps des échecs… Le plus pénible, c'est quand des camarades se font attrapés ou tués sur place. On se sent parfois totalement impuissants face aux Allemands."

Merlin leva les yeux vers son maître comme s'il ressentait sa peine.

"Surtout, fais bien attention à toi…" Ajouta-t-il.

Sa main glissa sur celle de Susan. Son cœur fit un autre bond dans sa poitrine. Mais elle ne retira pas la sienne. Lorsqu'elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle se rendit compte que ce geste la réconfortait. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

"Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons les moyens de nous défendre…"

"Avec tes pouvoirs magiques ?" Dit-il soudain sur le ton de la rigolade.

Mais il perdit son sourire quand il vit Susan se figer. Leurs mains se quittèrent. Merlin poussa un faible gémissement en tournant la tête. Susan le caressa à nouveau mais son geste fit tomber son livre à terre. Bertrand se baissa et le ramassa.

"Bertrand, surtout, oublie ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir…"

"Tu veux dire, quand tu as dit que tu étais une sorcière ?" Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'air attentif.

"Oui, c'était étrange, continua-t-elle en se forçant à rire, mais ça m'a pris comme ça… Enfin bref, tu ferais mieux d'oublier tout ça bien vite…"

"Je crois que je vais avoir du mal."

Susan se figea à nouveau et tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait les yeux baissés sur la couverture du livre.

"Est-ce que tu sais de quoi ça parle ?"

"Non, répondit-elle," le souffle coupé, en devinant soudain la nature du bouquin.

"Ce livre a pour titre _Essai sur les charmes et sortilèges du dix-neuvième siècle_…"

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Susan lui prit aussitôt le livre des mains et le flanqua dans son sac. Son geste fut si rapide que Bertrand n'eut même pas le temps de la voir faire.

"N'y pense plus, dit aussitôt la jeune sorcière. Il appartient à celui qui nous accueille, c'est une très vieille personne… Ce bouquin doit avoir été trouvé dans une vieille braderie ou…ou une librairie miteuse…"

Elle se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient. Elle s'agrippa à son sac à main et se leva en prenant la direction de l'obélisque.

"Je dois y aller, on m'attend au quartier général," mentit-elle sans se tourner vers lui.

Mais Bertrand se leva d'un bond et la rattrapa.

"Non, attend, tu…tu ne peux pas partir si vite… Je pensais qu'on aurait pu parler."

Elle se tourna vers lui en continuant à marcher.

"On a déjà parlé de la Résistance, tu l'as compris comme moi, nous ne pouvons rien nous échanger."

"Ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux que tu restes."

"Alors pourquoi ?"

Bertrand sembla pris au dépourvu et ralentit son allure.

"Et bien, je pensais que tu le saurais… Avoua-t-il en la rattrapant. Tu…tu m'intrigues, voilà tout…"

Susan leva à nouveau la tête vers lui. Il avait forcément compris qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un comme lui.

"Ne dis pas ça… Laisse-moi maintenant… Je dois rentrer."

Elle regarda devant elle. Ils étaient arrivés à la sortie du parc.

"Attends, Susan, s'il te plait, ne pars pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas que ça fasse comme la chanson…"

Elle s'immobilisa, se souvenant des paroles de la chanson française. Elle savait qu'elle non plus ne voulait pas que ça se finisse ainsi. Mais c'était impossible, il ne pourrait jamais comprendre qui elle était vraiment. Et elle le connaissait depuis si peu de temps… Elle reprit sa route et sortit de l'espace de promenade. Elle ne l'entendit pas la rattraper, et se surprit à le regretter.


	7. L'Imperium Maladroit

**Pause reviewers**

**Demoniak Angel** : C'est vrai il te plait Merlin? Ah bin tient, il est bien content de l'apprendre, jle vois d'ici en train de remuer la queue comme une pendule à l'envers ;) lui qui avait si peur de ses débuts d'acteurs... Enfin tu comprends, le stress du débutant, la peur de pas être à la hauteur (c'est vrai quoi, c'est tellement dure de faire le coup du regard mouillé...) et à ça vient s'ajouter la démangeaison du maquillage de scène (et bin ouai, en fait, à l'origine, l'acteur a les poils noirs...)

**Cachou** : Mais mais mais... mais pourquoi vous dites tous que Susan est stupide ? -pleurs de désespoir- Pourtant j'ai jamais pensé à ça en écrivant ses répliques, je voulais juste qu'elle soit un peu maladroite...c'est tout... Bon peut-être que j'en ai fait trop... Mémo personnel : penser à inclure un de ces quatre une phrase de haut niveau intellectuel dans une réplique de Susan... Sinon, pour le titre du chapitre 5, c'était fait exprès pour intriguer vos ptites méninges... Et jsuis bien contente que ça ait marché ;)

**Tyto 27** : Lol bon pour cette fois je réponds à ta question : non, Merlin n'est pas le fameux magicien du roi Arthur resté chien pendant tous ces longs siècles... lol, c'est juste un simple petit nouveau à quatres pattes comme le dit si bien Demoniak Angel. Et pour ton autre question, oui, bien sûr qu'on va le revoir Dumbly, mais pas tout de suite, laissez-moi d'abord le temps de mettre en place certains éléments clés pour le faire venir... Mouahahaha!

**Frudule **: Ro ma pauvre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer... J'ai bien peur que Tom n'apparaisse pas avant plusieurs chapitres... Mais bon, mieux vaut garder le suspens, je ne te dirais pas dans combien exactement :p Sinon, je suis contente que vous ayez tous compris que...BERTRAND EST TROP SEXYYY ! mdr

Bon, sur ce, je m'incline pour vous laisser lire la suite!

* * *

- - - - -CHAPITRE 7 - - - - -

**L'IMPERIUM MALADROIT**

En sortant du parc, une désagréable vision s'offrit à elle. Une foule importante fourmillait autour de l'obélisque, planté au milieu d'une place circulaire. Plusieurs patrouilles de soldats allemands rassemblaient les passants en files indiennes et les fouillaient systématiquement, vérifiaient leurs papiers, leur posaient des questions. Les femmes françaises, dociles, attendaient patiemment en retenant leurs enfants, tandis que des hommes se montraient parfois réticents et élevaient la voix. Susan arrêta sa marche et fit volte-face. Elle vit Bertrand planté à la grille du parc, le regard perdu dans la foule, l'air surpris. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle qu'elle se ressaisit et entreprit de prendre la première ruelle qui lui tomberait sous la main. Il ne fallait surtout pas que des soldats la contrôlent. Non seulement elle n'avait aucun papier en règle sur elle, et n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais vu la couleur, mais en plus le livre de sorcellerie était toujours dans son sac et risquait de lui attirer de sérieux ennuis.

"_Vos papiers, s'il vous plait_."

Une voix dure venait de s'élever derrière Susan alors qu'elle quittait à peine la place de l'obélisque. Tête basse, les mains agrippées sur son sac à main, en priant intérieurement pour ne pas être arrêtée, la jeune sorcière continua de s'enfoncer dans une fine ruelle déserte.

Une main puissante la saisit soudain par l'épaule, l'obligeant à faire volte-face.

"_C'est à vous que je parle mademoiselle, je voudrais voir vos papiers s'il vous plait_."

Susan recula d'un pas. Le soldat allemand qui lui faisait face, un homme aux formes grassouillettes, la regardait de ses petits yeux globuleux qui semblaient lui ressortir de la tête. En voyant qu'elle tentait à nouveau de s'éloigner, il l'attrapa par le bras sans commodités.

"_Est-ce que vous êtes sourdes ? Je veux voir immédiatement vos papiers _!"

"Susan !"

Quelqu'un venait de l'appelait dans un accent français. De plus en plus alarmée, la jeune femme se retourna. Elle se sentit alors fondre de soulagement. Bertrand remontait à son tour la ruelle déserte en brandissant une main, Merlin sur ses talons. Les yeux de l'Allemand se plissèrent d'avantage. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, Susan s'aperçut que Bertrand tenait fermement une petite carte jaune.

"_Te voilà enfin, je te cherchais partout_."

"_Vous la connaissez_ ?" Interrogea le soldat en desserrant son étreinte.

Susan en profita pour dégager son bras.

"_Bien sûr que je la connais, et depuis des années, même qu'on a fini par se fiancer ! Et qu'on est prêts à se marier dans deux mois à peine _!"

Si Susan ne l'avait pas rencontré avant, elle aurait cru à son attitude de grand garçon sympathique et innocent. Il était en train de jouer un rôle, elle le voyait, et il le faisait très bien.

"_Voilà mes papiers,_"continua le français.

L'Allemand lui prit sa carte des mains et le lui rendit presque aussitôt avant de se tourner vers Susan.

"_Et vous, j'attends toujours_."

Le plus frustrant dans ce genre de situation, c'était surtout lorsqu'on ne comprenait rien au langage des autres. Susan entendait fort bien les mots sortir avec rapidité des lèvres des deux hommes, mais elle ne comprenait absolument pas leur sens. Elle se sentait dériver dans un monde inconnu sans aucune bouée de sauvetage. Et lorsqu'elle vit les yeux globuleux du soldat allemand dériver sur elle, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se noyer dans les pavés de la rue.

Bertrand poussa un soupir agacé et croisa les bras.

"_Tu les as encore laissés chez toi, c'est ça ? Toi alors, pour une tête en l'air, tu fais vraiment partie des meilleurs. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je t'ai proposé en mariage, tu serais capable d'oublier la date de la cérémonie. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que tu peux tomber sur un contrôle d'identités à n'importe quel moment ?_"

Puis il se tourna vers l'Allemand.

"_Je suis vraiment désolé, ce n'est qu'un simple oubli…_"

"_Elle ne sait donc pas parler _?" S'impatienta l'homme grassouillet.

"_Bien sûr que si, mais elle est très timide et très renfermée sur elle-même... Mais vous savez surement ce que c'est ce genre de personnes._"

"_Tout ce que je sais_, répliqua le soldat en attrapant à nouveau le bras de Susan, _c'est qu'elle n'a pas ses papiers et qu'elle va avoir de gros ennuis._"

Susan scruta le visage de Bertrand en quête du moindre signe d'alerte. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps, ses yeux bleus se durcirent aussitôt et son front se rida. Même Merlin, resté aux pieds de son maître, sentit le changement d'atmosphère et se mit à grogner. Avant que Bertrand n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, le soldat ennemi s'empara du sac à main de Susan. Par réflexe, la jeune femme poussa un cri étouffé et tenta en vain de récupérer son bien, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver la situation et le sac fut projeté en l'air. Et comme au ralenti, l'Allemand, Bertrand et elle virent le sac rouge laisser échapper les affaires de la jeune femme qui retombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Le livre glissa en froissant ses pages sur le trottoir, mais Susan n'y prit même pas attention. Sa baguette magique roulait à terre dans sa direction. Heureusement Susan parvint à arrêter sa course sous la semelle d'une de ses chaussures à talon.

Le soldat allemand, les yeux plus exorbités que jamais, poussa une exclamation de rage.

"_Kleine Vettel !_"

Puis Susan le vit prendre un petit sifflet dans une poche de sa veste kaki et le porter à sa bouche. Comme dans un rêve, sans même laisser le temps à la réflexion, Susan se baissa à terre, agrippa sa baguette, et en moins d'une seconde, le soldat allemand fut stoppé net tandis qu'il prenait son souffle. Elle venait de lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable : l'imperium. Le souffle court, Susan eut aussitôt des remords. C'était un sort interdit par le Ministère de la magie. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. S'il elle ne l'avait pas fait, l'Allemand aurait alerté les autres et Susan aurait été prise entre les griffes de l'ennemi. A présent, le soldat enrobé, les bras ballants, regardait au lointain, les yeux rentrés dans leur orbite. Lentement, Susan tourna la tête. Bertrand la regardait étrangement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à prendre ses distances. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il finit par baisser les yeux à terre, puis par les relever sur l'Allemand toujours hagard en se passant une main sur le visage comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

"Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? C'était quoi cette lumière ?" Finit-il par prononcer, la voix un peu tremblante.

"C'était… C'est de la magie."

Il ouvrit grand les yeux mais ne bougea toujours pas. Il se rendait enfin compte de la vraie nature de Susan. La jeune femme se rappela soudain qu'elle se trouvait en plein milieu de Paris avec un soldat allemand ensorcelé devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais pratiqué le sort de l'imperium en dehors des essais, et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour se faire obéir. D'ailleurs elle ne parlait ni français ni allemand, ce qui constituerait peut-être un blocage pour le soldat.

"Ecoute-moi, fit-elle comme tentative en pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur lui. Tu vas faire exactement tout ce que je te dis. Tu vas revenir tranquillement près de l'obélisque et continuer ton service, et tu ne te rappelleras absolument pas de ce qui s'est passé depuis dix minutes. Si quelqu'un te pose une question, tu diras que tout est en règle."

Le geste hésitant, elle abaissa sa baguette, et se prépara à une éventuelle attaque au cas où le sort n'aurait pas fonctionné. Le soldat grassouillet cligna des yeux, puis, l'air toujours un peu hagard, commença sa marche vers l'obélisque dans une cadence mécanique. Soit l'Allemand comprenait l'anglais, soit le sort de l'imperium fonctionnait avec un langage beaucoup plus intérieur.

Susan poussa un soupir. La voix de Bertrand s'éleva à ses côtés.

"_C'est incroyable_..."

Ils se regardèrent.

"Je…"

Susan fit taire Bertrand en posant une main sur son bras. Elle avait tourné la tête vers le bout de la ruelle, alarmée par deux soldats allemands qui s'approchaient de leur collègue, toujours apparemment ensorcelé. Ce dernier arrivait sur eux, le corps flasque, les pas réguliers.

"_Hast du ein Poblem mit ihnen gehabt_ ?" Questionna l'un d'entre eux sur un ton autoritaire.

"Tout est en règle," répondit le soldat enrobé, dans la langue anglaise.

Susan se figea de surprise. Les deux autres soldats allemands également. Ils fixèrent leur coéquipier qui les dépassa et se dirigea, toujours de sa démarche mécanique, vers l'obélisque.

"Éloignons-nous d'ici," chuchota Bertrand à l'oreille de Susan.

"Je te suis…"

"Des lieux souvent fréquentés ? Mais… Il y en a des quantités dans la capitale…"

"Je sais bien, mais nous recherchons un lieu qu'ils occupent très récemment…"

Bertrand poussa un soupir et passa une main sur son visage rasé. Il avait emmené Susan sur la terrasse d'un restaurant très fréquenté. Le brouhaha des conversations leur permettait de parler en toute sécurité. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence tandis que Bertrand réfléchissait, silence étouffé par Merlin qui lapait l'eau d'une gamelle de métal et par les autres français qui s'activaient à leur repas du midi.

"Si les Allemands ont décidé de se poser dans un endroit le plus discrètement possible, crois-moi, ce n'est pas une tâche simple de les retrouver."

"Cela fait plus de dix jours que nous cherchons, Bertrand, et crois-moi, nous employons des moyens très discrets. Et même avec ça, nous ramons toujours dans le vide."

Il poussa un autre soupir.

"Si la… Si la magie n'y peut rien, je n'ai pas plus de chances de t'aider."

Susan baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

"Tu sais, continua Bertrand, même nous les Résistants, nous ne trouvons presque jamais les endroits où ils amènent nos compagnons pour les faire parler sous la torture."

Elle releva les yeux. Sa voix était devenue soudain froide, trop dure pour être naturelle.

"En fait, si, nous finissons toujours par trouver, mais longtemps après leur départ. Ils laissent toujours derrière eux des endroits très inattendus, des endroits qui paraissent tout à fait normaux. On a déjà retrouvé des traces d'eux dans une école maternelle désertée… Plusieurs… Plusieurs salles de classes gardent encore des traces de sang sur les murs. Tu vois, ils peuvent se trouver vraiment n'importe où."

Susan hocha la tête.

"Nous avons tout vérifié, dit-elle dans un souffle. Les écoles, les appartements à vendre ou à louer, et même les musées déserts. Mais aucun endroit ne semble être le bon."

Ce fut à son tour de pousser un soupir. Bertrand vida son verre d'eau. Susan le dévisagea, regardant le moindre détail de son visage, depuis son menton droit jusqu'aux iris bleu-clair de ses yeux. Maintenant qu'il était à nouveau avec elle et qu'il connaissait sa véritable nature, elle n'avait plus de raisons d'avoir peur de lui. Il ne dirait rien à personne, elle le savait bien. Il n'avait pas réagit comme les moldus du Moyen-âge, loin de là, et semblait garder pour elle le même silence qu'il gardait pour la Résistance. A son tour il leva les yeux vers elle. Son regard s'adoucit.

"Dis-moi, lui dit-il tout bas, est-ce que la magie peu faire quelque chose contre cette guerre ?"

Il avait été direct, franc, et Susan n'eut pas envie de réagir différemment.

"Oui, nous pouvons faire quelque chose. Mais pas dans le sens que les moldus croient."

"Les moldus ?"

"Oui, les moldus, toi, tous ces gens autour de nous, tous ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique. La magie, ce n'est pas quelque chose de simple ni de parfait, loin de là. Ce n'est ni bon, ni mauvais, tout dépend de celui qui en use. Si nous arrivons à faire ce pourquoi nous sommes là, au final nous ne pourrons laver cette terre du sang qui a déjà coulé. Nous n'aurons pas miraculeusement purifié le monde entier des nazis, ni guéri les blessés et ressuscité les morts. Il ne faut pas croire aux miracles."

"Pourtant, depuis ce matin, moi j'y crois…" Rétorqua Bertrand, les yeux pétillants.

Susan ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire fatigué. Bertrand glissa une main sur la sienne.

"Rassure-toi, j'ai bien compris ce que tu veux dire. En clair, ce sera aux moldus de finir leur propre Histoire ?"

"Oui, comme ils l'ont toujours fait…"

Le sourire de Susan se fit plus franc. Bertrand serra sa main dans la sienne.

"Je suis sûr que vous finirez par trouver ce que vous cherchez."

"Tu le penses vraiment ?"

"Bien sûr, répondit-il avec simplicité, je ne vois pas pourquoi je douterais de toi."

Susan se sentit si fière qu'à cet instant elle aurait fort bien pu soulever un immeuble pour voir si Grindelwald ne se cachait pas dessous...

* * *

Bon bin voilà, vous avez enfin eu ce que vous vouliez ! Cachou, au passage, j'espère que tu penseras à oublier de m'étriper... :D

Le chapitre suivant sera disponible aussitôt qu'il sera passé par la traductrice officielle! Ha la la, j'ai bien envie de vous dire un peu de quoi ça va parler, mais y a trop de trucs à expliquer alors je préfère me mordre la langue... :p


	8. De l'ombre à la lumière

**Petit Mot d'excuse...**

PARDONNEZ MOAAAAAAA ! (lève les bras bien haut vers le ciel en tombant à genoux sous une pluie torentielle) ça fait... ça fait... attendez je compte. WAOU ça fait plus de 6 MOIS qu'il y a pas eu de mise à jour ! J'arrive pas à y croire ça fait une éternité... (euh rassurez moi je suis pas en train d'aggraver mon cas là?) Enfin voilà j'ai fini par être de retour. La principale raison d'une si longue pause c'est bien sûr les études en secondaires qui ont commencé, et croyez-moi, y en a du boulot. Et puis bon, les rares fois où j'ai pensé à dépoussiérer l'endroit, je me rendais compte que ma correctrice ne m'avais pas envoyé sa correction! (vilaine va, VILAINE!) Mais bon, on va tous lui pardonner également, elle aussia pas mal de boulot dans le secondaire... sans compter qu'elle a aussi sa propre vie d'écriture à mener... Donc voilà, au final tout est réglé, tout le monde pardonne à tout le monde, et on va maintenant passer à la lecture !

* * *

- - - - - CHAPITRE 8 - - - - -

**DE L'OMBRE A LA LUMIERE**

Sous la grisaille de Paris, habituelle pour cette époque, les semaines défilèrent dans une cadence lente sans apprendre quoique ce soit aux huit sorciers. Pourtant ils ne cessaient de suivre la tactique qui avait été convenue. Dès que l'un d'entre eux repérait un endroit pour lequel les moldus allemands semblaient s'intéresser, un autre, sous une cape d'invisibilité où sous l'apparence d'un chat pour Minerva, venait aussitôt mener une enquête. Mais rien n'avait éveillé leurs soupçons. Absolument rien. Le néant complet dans cette immense capitale.

Après un long mois passé à Paris, les huit compagnons de fortune s'étaient réunis comme chaque soir dans la salle à manger de leur cachette. La lumière tamisée des chandeliers de la pièce envoyait leurs reflets sur le sol parqué et faisait ressortir la couleur cramoisie de la tapisserie des murs. Assis autour d'une grande table de bois vieille mais solide, certains Alliés avaient les yeux rivés sur leurs mains, l'air pensif, tandis que d'autres se lançaient des regards inquiets et anxieux. Caradoc poussa un profond soupir et interrompit le silence pesant.

"Peut-être que Grindelwald ne viendra pas ici… Peut-être que tous nos efforts n'ont finalement servis à rien. Et que cette foutue guerre est encore loin d'être terminée…"

"Il n'y a vraiment plus aucun espoir ?" Demanda Manadra d'une voix faible.

"Si le Führer comptait vraiment venir, nous aurions forcément vu ou entendu quelque chose d'anormal, quelque chose de _magique_, intervint Yarley tristement sérieux en insistant sur le dernier mot. Forcément, puisque nous sommes des sorciers parmi les moldus. Ils ne sont pas comme nous, ils ne sont pas aussi prudents ni vigilants… Nous, nous aurions aperçu le moindre détail."

Susan savait que Yarley venait d'une famille moldue. Il était le mieux placé pour se rendre compte de la différence entre les deux mondes. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincue. Elle essaya de se remémorer tout ce qu'elle avait pu noter d'étrange durant ses missions, mais absolument rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

"Nous n'avons donc rien trouvé du tout ? Demanda Hyppolite en s'adressant à tous. Est-ce que tout le monde est du même avis ?"

Dans un triste et sombre mouvement de la tête, tout le monde acquiesça.

"Dans ce cas-là, dit alors Arthur, il vaudrait peut-être mieux rentrer en Angleterre avant qu'on nous repère…"

"Non !"

Susan venait de se redresser sur sa chaise. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir maintenant, c'était impensable.

"Susan, soyez raisonnable, dit Minerva avec un regard triste. Il n'y a rien du tout ici. Selon ses plans, le Führer ne devait pas tarder à venir à Paris. Hors nous n'avons rien découvert. Il a dû tirer un trait sur cette réunion…"

"Mais… Non… Il faut rester, il faut que nous continuions à chercher jusqu'au bout !"

Susan parlait tout en secouant la tête. Un horrible sentiment s'installa en elle. Après sa dernière rencontre avec Bertrand, le jour où il avait compris qu'elle était vraiment une sorcière, Susan était retournée plusieurs fois à _La Tulipe Rouge_ pour essayer de le revoir. Mais le café, sans sa présence, avait été horriblement désert. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas revu depuis le jour où il avait découvert ses pouvoirs. Et aujourd'hui elle doutait en lui plus que jamais. Etait-il possible qu'il l'ait abandonnée, ou pire, qu'il l'ait trahie ? Aurait-il pu mettre les allemands au courant des actions des sorciers ? Lui avait-il menti sur cette fameuse Résistance ? Non, c'était impensable… Assise à la table du quartier général, le regard de Susan faisait le tour des sorciers.

"Susan, répéta Minerva, soyez raisonnable. Nous avons déjà risqué gros ici."

Peut-être…peut-être avait-elle raison… Susan baissa les yeux sur la table jonchée de plans de la ville gribouillés et raturés. N'était-elle pas égoïste de vouloir faire semblant de chercher un Führer qui ne viendrait jamais juste pour voir un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine ? Pourtant… Pourtant elle savait qu'elle l'aimait. Mais il fallait voir les choses en face. Cet amour la rendait aveugle. Elle releva la tête.

"Très bien…" Murmura-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

"Tout est donc réglé, conclut tristement Caradoc. Nous retournons en Angleterre ce soir même."

-------------------------

Susan marchait vers le café _La Tulipe Rouge_. Elle serrait une lettre pliée contre elle. Elle devait faire vite, sinon les autres partiraient sans elle, ils l'avaient prévenue. Tremblant légèrement des mains, elle ouvrit à nouveau la lettre pour la relire. Pour essayer de se mettre à sa place quand lui-même la lirait.

_Cher Bertrand,_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer… J'ai beau chercher mais je ne trouve pas. Crois-tu que l'on puisse écrire une lettre sans commencement ? Non, bien sûr, une lettre a forcément un début. Comme tout d'ailleurs, même l'amour. Et comme celui que j'ai pour toi. C'est assez étrange, tu ne crois pas ? Apprécier un inconnu la première fois qu'on lui parle, et lui dire quelque chose qu'aucun moldu n'est censé savoir. Oui, c'est assez inattendu. Un peu comme la chanson du café dansant… Avec cet homme qui ne saura peut-être jamais si la femme l'aimait. Moi non plus, je ne saurais peut-être jamais. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? En lisant ces mots, tu auras bien sûr la réponse en tête. Mais en ce moment même, moi je chercherais toujours. Notre mission ici est terminée. Nous avons échoués. Il faut que je reparte, je ne peux pas forcer les autres à rester alors que ça n'a rien à voir avec la guerre. Je rentre en Angleterre ce soir même (Comme par magie…). Nous ne nous reverrons peut-être jamais. Peut-être que ton absence durant ces longs derniers jours était volontaire, mais j'espère ne jamais regretter de t'avoir fait confiance…_

_Je dois te laisser, nous partons très bientôt._

_Adieu, Susan._

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. La jeune femme l'essuya avant qu'elle ne tombe sur les mots qu'elle avait écrits. Elle respira profondément pour essayer de décompresser, pour ne pas que ses yeux se gonflent. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle leva la tête et se dirigea à pas rapides vers le café. Elle laisserait la lettre aux mains du gérant. Il lui suffirait de prononcer le nom de Bertrand en lui tendant le papier, et le vieil homme comprendrait certainement. Elle arriva enfin devant la porte de _La Tulipe Rouge_.

Son cœur se contracta avec douleur. Un panneau affiché comportait plusieurs mots en rouge. Susan reconnut tout de suite le premier. Il signifiait « Fermé » en anglais. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible… Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi ! Susan essaya d'ouvrir la porte vitrée mais elle était fermée à clef. Elle se colla contre les vitres et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle vit plusieurs ombres bouger. En s'habituant à l'obscurité, elle reconnut des soldats allemands de l'autre côté du comptoir. Ils s'enfonçaient un par un dans le sol. Il y avait certainement une trappe. Susan recula de la porte et s'éloigna de quelques pas du café. Il devait y avoir un problème avec le gérant… Elle eut pitié pour lui. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. De toute façon, elle repartait dans quelques minutes avec les autres…

Le soleil se couchait déjà et laissait apparaître une marque rosée dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Elle parcourut quelques rues. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit une pareille tristesse de toute sa vie. Plus que de la tristesse, c'était de la colère envers le destin. Et dire qu'il ne lirait jamais cette lettre…

La lettre ! Elle n'était plus dans ses mains ! Susan s'arrêta net. Elle cessa de respirer. Elle avait dû la perdre devant la porte du café, c'était le seul moment où elle n'y avait plus prêté attention. Elle fit immédiatement demi-tour, et prit presque le pas de course. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle remontait les rues, elle vérifiait à terre, sur le trottoir, dans le caniveau, mais elle ne voyait rien. Le soir était déjà tombé, et les passants devenaient rares. Mais quelqu'un aurait tout de même bien pu la ramasser… Elle arriva enfin dans la rue du café. Elle s'arrêta à un embranchement qui menait à un cul-de-sac, et remonta le trottoir du regard. Ses yeux finirent par se poser au pied de la porte de_ La Tulipe Rouge_. Il n'y avait rien. Pas de trace de la lettre, ni de quiconque qui semblait en train de la lire. Sa panique s'intensifia. Quelqu'un avait dû la ramasser, c'était obligé… Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications… C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Susan plaqua une main contre sa bouche et éclata en sanglots.

"Susan !"

Son cœur fit aussitôt un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle fit volte-face sur sa gauche. Dans le cul-de-sac mal éclairé, quelqu'un venait de l'appeler. Avec ce si bel accent. Surprise, ses larmes cessèrent aussitôt de couler.

"Bertrand ?"

Le français s'avança un peu et Susan le reconnut tout de suite à la lumière d'un lampadaire. Il tenait à la main la lettre qu'elle venait de perdre. Lorsqu'elle vit son visage, elle eut l'impression qu'un nuage gris assombrissait son regard. N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, elle se précipita vers lui et Bertrand l'accueillit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui si fort qu'elle eu l'impression de planer. Alors qu'elle avait cru le perdre pour toujours, alors qu'elle s'était sentie sombrer, il lui était revenu comme on rallume une lumière.

"Susan…"

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avant ? Demanda-t-elle en desserrant son étreinte. Comment as-tu eu la lettre ?"

"Je l'ai ramassée, répondit-il en baissant les yeux sur la feuille pliée. Je t'ai attendu devant _La Tulipe Rouge_ toute la journée… J'étais en train de partir quand je t'ai vue arriver devant le café, et j'ai fait demi-tour pour te rejoindre. Et puis tu as fait tomber cette lettre sans t'en rendre compte… Comme un groupe d'Allemand s'approchait du café pour y entrer, je les ai devancés pour la ramasser discrètement. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la lire."

Il leva un regard touchant vers Susan et lui caressa le visage d'une main.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu avant, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, dit-il aussitôt. Mais j'ai dû faire quelque chose de très important."

"Ça ne fait rien, maintenant que tu es là, rassura Susan en lui souriant, les yeux encore humides."

Bertrand lui rendit son sourire. Un magnifique sourire, franc et éclatant. Le nuage noir quitta son regard et montra à quel point ses yeux étaient clairs et purs. Puis il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la lettre.

"Tu veux toujours savoir si moi je t'aime ?" Demanda-t-il avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

La jeune femme soutint son regard. Bien sûr qu'elle le voulait.

"Et bien oui, comme un fou. Je crois bien que tu as réussi à m'ensorceler… Enfin, ce n'est qu'une métaphore, précisa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, j'espère que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas."

Susan eut un rire franc.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais su fabriquer de filtre d'amour, j'ai bien essayé quand j'avais treize ans, mais le malheureux qui a subi ça a tenté d'embrasser toutes les filles qui se trouvaient sur son passage pendant des semaines."

Bertrand rit à son tour et la prit dans ses bras.

"Dis-moi que tu ne partiras pas… Reprit-il après un long silence en lui caressant les cheveux. J'ai l'impression que tout ça est irréel. Dis-le-moi, je t'en pris…"

Susan releva la tête et le regarda. Elle le dévisagea mieux qu'elle ne l'ait jamais fait. Elle voulait se rappeler de ce moment toute sa vie…

"Bertrand… J'ai des obligations, moi aussi… Il faut que je retourne en Angleterre. Peut-être qu'il y aura du nouveau là-bas. Mais je te promets qu'une fois que tout ça sera terminé, je viendrais te retrouver ici."

Susan remarqua que le visage de Bertrand s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

"Et si… s'il t'arrivait quelque chose…" Murmura-t-il.

Susan ne sut pas quoi répondre et baissa la tête. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé la possibilité qu'elle puisse mourir avant la fin de la guerre. Doucement, il lui releva le menton.

"Excuse-moi, mais j'ai vu trop de choses depuis que cette guerre a commencé…"

"Ce n'est pas grave, n'y pense plus… Tout ira bien."

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent comme la première fois où ils s'étaient embrassés, le cœur léger. Susan eut envie de rester dans ses bras pour l'éternité… Jamais elle ne trouverait ça long… Mais soudain, en l'espace d'un millième de seconde, elle sentit Bertrand sursauter. Il cessa de l'embrasser, l'air inquiet. Elle ne l'entendait presque plus respirer. Inquiète, elle s'écarta un peu de lui et le regarda. Il la fixait des yeux, mais semblait penser à autre chose.

"Qui a-t-il ?" Demanda-t-elle alors.

Il cligna des yeux et un faible sourire crispé se dessina sur son visage.

"Il n'y a rien… Répondit-il. Tout va bien…"

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas… Susan le sentit dans son regard.

"Dis-moi, tu as toujours cette baguette pour tes cheveux ?" Demanda-t-il en ouvrant légèrement son sac.

"Pour les cheveux ? Mais enfin tu sais que…"

"Oui, elle est dans ton sac n'est-ce pas ?" Coupa alors Bertrand en continuant de fouiller le sac à main.

Complètement abasourdie, Susan le vit prendre la baguette et la tapoter contre la lettre qu'il tenait toujours de l'autre main.

"Fait la disparaître, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Tout de suite."

Elle comprit alors qu'il y avait un sérieux problème… On risquait sûrement de la découvrir. Elle s'empressa d'attraper sa baguette en murmura la formule « _Evanesco_ » qui fit disparaître le morceau de parchemin.

"Donne la moi, je vais te la mettre, dit-il ensuite d'une voix plus audible. Je trouve qu'elle te va très bien…"

Susan n'eut pas le temps de le contredire. Bertrand lui prit la baguette des mains et l'attacha dans les cheveux de Susan comme elle l'avait fait à _La Tulipe Rouge_ alors que le soldat allemand la regardait. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit… Bertrand avait dû les remarquer par-dessus l'épaule de Susan. Celle-ci regarda devant elle et s'aperçut que la ruelle se terminait en cul de sac. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper.

"Tu es prête ?" Chuchota alors Bertrand dans son oreille.

Susan leva la tête vers lui. Il avait du s'apercevoir qu'elle avait compris.

"Avançons…" Approuva-t-elle en sentant son cœur battre plus fort.

Elle se retourna et Bertrand glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ils sortirent de la ruelle sombre pour déboucher sur la rue commerçante que la nuit avait envahie. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit étrange dans son dos…

« _Cric-cric_ »

* * *

Entre discètement dans la pièce, en vérifiant qu'aucune trace de haine meurtrière ne se paint sur vos visages Ca y est vous êtes rassassié? Lol j'espère que ça vous a plu... C'est ici qu'il va commencé à y avoir du mouvement... Vous savez, comme avec JKR, on attend toujours un peu vers la fin pour entrer dans le feu de l'action. Mais bon moi mon action, je pense qu'elle va prendre à peu près le moitié. En tout cas, montrez-moi que vous n'avez pas disparu de ma liste de lecteurs fidèles et reviewer ma ptite histoire ! A bientôt les gens !


	9. Une immense cave

**Pause reviewers**

Tyto27: Encore désolée pour l'attente de l'autre chapitre ! J'ai fait vite pour celui-là, et le 10 tardera pas à suivre ;)

EmmaD: Merci pour ton compliment, moi je m'éclate plus sur un contexte comme celui-là que sur un contexte trop proche du livre, j'aime pas vraiment copier...(essayer de rivaliser avec JKRowling c'est comme... espérer un tome 8 d'elle!) En tout cas t'en fais pas, tu verras Grindelwald... Et tu verras Dumbledore à l'oeuvre... héhéhé

Demoniak Angel: Mais oui je te pardonne! Comme si je pouvais pas, avec ton avocat qui me colle aux basques et qui m'accuse pour la moindre de mes erreurs ;) En tout cas merci pour cette correction Partner, tu auras bientôt le chapitre 10! (et s'il te plait, FAIS VITE REPARER TON ORDINATEUR!) (enfin moi je dis ça c'est pour les autres hein, plus vite il sera réparé, plus vite je serais corrigée, et plus vite je publierais!)

Lily ptite étoile: J'suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que la suite te plaira!

Lily: Héhé merci de pas m'en vouloir, voilà la suite apportée en quatrième vitesse!

Kira 303: Merci merci merci à toi aussi! Z'êtes tous sympas ;)

Reappearance: Sadique? MOI? Non... Mouahaha... Contente aussi que ça te plaise!

Cachou: Faire mourir quelqu'un? Mmh... Tu me donnes des idées toi... (non je plaisante) En tout cas si quelqu'un doit mourir, c'est que j'y ai pensé depuis un bon moment. (voilà t'en sais pas beaucoup plus, mais c'est tant mieux jvais quand même pas tout dévoiler comme ça... ;) (ps: il y a un petit mot pour toi après le chapitre... mais s'il te plait lis-le après avoir lu l'histoire, sinon ça va tout tuer!)

Steamboat Willie: Lol si j'avais parlé de connaissances en histoire, c'était vis à vis des précisions de dates... En fait c'est pas vraiment important en effet! Du moment qu'on a des connaissances en matière de magie!

**Bon appétit les gens !**

* * *

- - - - -CHAPITRE 9 - - - - -

**UNE IMMENSE CAVE**

Susan se figea. Elle sentit son cœur cogner douloureusement dans se poitrine. Comme elle s'y attendait, plusieurs soldats allemands, une demi douzaine, les maintenaient en joue depuis l'angle du mur avec leurs armes de moldus. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler d'angoisse. Bertrand serra sa main. A peine eut-elle le temps de croiser son regard que l'un des soldats l'attrapa violemment par l'épaule et posa la petite arme qu'il tenait d'une main contre sa gorge. Susan fut obligée de lâcher la main de Bertrand. Ce dernier cria quelque chose en français qu'elle ne comprit pas.

"_Que se passe-t-il ? Vous n'avez pas le droit !_"

Deux allemands l'attrapèrent dans le dos et l'obligèrent à s'agenouiller sur les dalles du trottoir. Un autre soldat arriva et plaqua son arme sur son front.

"Non !" Hurla Susan.

L'allemand qui tenait Bertrand dans sa ligne de mire la regarda d'un air surpris. Il se tourna ensuite vers le français et lui parla dans sa langue.

"_C'est une anglaise ? Que fait-elle ici ?_"

Susan ne comprenait absolument rien. Les yeux de Bertrand passèrent de Susan à l'allemand. Il le défia du regard et ne répondit rien. Mais le soldat ne s'avoua pas vaincu et pointa son arme sur Susan.

"_Non !_ Cria Bertrand, les yeux écarquillés. _Ne faites pas ça !_"

"_C'est une anglaise ?_" Répéta le soldat allemand.

"_Mais oui,_ _vous l'avez bien entendue !_"

"_Que fait-elle ici ? Comment a-t-elle fait pour entrer dans la capitale ?_"

Susan sentait toujours le métal froid du pistolet sur sa gorge. Ses yeux se posèrent sur celui que l'autre allemand pointait sur son cœur. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'armes meurtrières que les moldus avaient inventées pour s'entretuer. Elle commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Il ne suffisait que d'un seul geste pour qu'elle quitte ce monde. Mais il fallait se ressaisir et trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

Une fois de plus Bertrand ne dit rien. L'allemand qui lui parlait, et qui semblait être le supérieur des autres, s'approcha de Susan et l'attrapa au visage.

"_Tu fais certainement partie de son réseau… Tu dois être un agent de Londres, un de ces sales traîtres qui envoient dans avions et des armes ici pour que les français se rebellent. N'est-ce pas ?_"

Susan ne dit rien. Elle n'avait bien sûr absolument rien compris.

"_N'EST-CE PAS_ " Hurla-t-il.

Il la gifla si soudainement que si elle n'avait pas été tenue par un autre soldat, Susan aurait été projetée à terre. La douleur fut si brûlante que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

"_REPOND_ !"

"_Arrêtez_ ! S'exclama au même moment Bertrand. _Elle ne comprend rien à ce que vous dites_ !"

L'officier allemand se tourna vers lui un instant puis ordonna qu'on fouille les deux amants. Susan sentait toujours sa joue brûler mais elle garda tout le courage qu'elle put pour ne rien laisser voir. Un soldat lui pris son sac et le retourna. Ses affaires tombèrent à terre.

Heureusement il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu trahir le monde des sorciers. Aucun livre, aucun parchemin, même pas une plume. Bertrand avait eut la perspicacité de dissimuler sa baguette magique, et c'était le seul moyen pour eux d'échapper aux griffes de l'ennemi. Mais Susan était étroitement surveillée et il valait mieux ne rien tenter pour ne pas risquer qu'on la lui prenne, sauf si le cas devenait vraiment désespéré…

"_Ils n'ont rien,_"fit remarquer un soldat.

Le supérieur sembla furieux. Il se tourna vers Bertrand, pointa son arme sur lui et lui parla. De plus en plus désespérée, Susan n'attendait qu'un seul signal pour attraper sa baguette. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de se sortir de là. A cette heure-ci, les sorciers anglais étaient peut-être rentrés sans elle… De toute façon, ils ne savaient même pas où elle se trouvait. Personne ne pouvait plus rien pour eux, elle le savait.

"_Une ligne de train à quelques kilomètres d'ici a été sabotée,_ dit l'officier allemand, _dans l'après-midi d'hier… Un de nos trains rempli de munitions a été littéralement détruit. Une catastrophe pour nos armées. Mais croyez-moi, nous n'avons pas dit notre dernier mot. Plusieurs résistants ont été aperçus en train de s'échapper dans la capitale et capturés…Nous avons réussi à en attraper sept._"

Susan remarqua que Bertrand était de plus en plus inquiet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il paraissait même affolé.

"_Nous savons que vous y avez participé !_ S'exclama soudain l'allemand d'une voix dure. _Une terrible erreur de votre part ! Mais il vous reste encore une dernière chance. Donnez-moi tout de suite les noms de vos collaborateurs ou vous rejoindrez les allemands qui ont péri dans le sabotage._"

"_Je ne vous direz rien du tout !_ S'écria Bertrand d'une voix encore plus forte. _Jamais je ne collaborerais avec vous !_"

"_Alors elle y passera d'abord !_" Hurla l'allemand en pointant son arme vers Susan.

"_NON !_"

Soudain il y eut un autre hurlement de terreur dans la rue. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent à l'extrémité du trottoir. C'était une moldue française qui venait de pousser ce cri. Elle regarda les allemands qui s'apprêtaient à tuer Susan, lâcha son sac rempli de provisions qui s'éparpillèrent à terre et s'enfuit à toute jambe en tournant au coin de la rue et en continuant de pousser des cris. Susan regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle remarqua à plusieurs reprises à des fenêtres des ombres qui laissaient deviner qu'on les observait. Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté de la rue et vit que plusieurs clients à la terrasse d'un café s'éloignaient eux aussi.

Le chef des soldats allemands donna un ordre dans sa langue maternelle. Il semblait aussi avoir remarqué tous ces témoins. Le soldat qui tenait Susan à bout portant baissa son arme, l'attrapa plus durement au bras et la fit s'avancer le long de la rue commerçante. Susan vit deux autres soldats passer devant eux. A son grand étonnement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant _La Tulipe Rouge_, ouvrirent la porte, et s'effacèrent pour laisser entrer Susan et l'allemand qui la tenait.

On la poussa à l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre dans le café, presque noir. Malgré les lampadaires de la rue, elle n'arrivait à distinguer que l'ombre des chaises retournées sur les tables. C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. C'était le moment ou jamais d'attraper sa baguette. Elle leva aussitôt le bras. Mais au même moment un soldat allemand l'attrapa de nouveau par le poignet.

"_Avancez_ !" Ordonna-t-il en touchant le bout de son arme contre son dos.

Susan entendit Bertrand et les autres soldats pénétrer dans le café. Elle fut poussée violemment derrière le comptoir. Un allemand la rejoignit et s'abaissa sur le sol. Il attrapa quelque chose qu'il souleva aussitôt. Une trappe. Il descendit un escalier raide interminable. Dès qu'il arriva dans ce qui semblait être la cave, il donna un ordre et on obligea Susan à le suivre.

Dès qu'elle mit pied à terre, l'allemand l'attrapa immédiatement et appuya sur un interrupteur. Eblouie, Susan ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui coupa le souffle. Ce n'était pas une cave. C'était un long couloir très vaste. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, ni le sol ni les murs n'étaient faits de béton brut. Le couloir était parqué et les murs faits de dalles grises parfaitement taillées. A intervalles régulières des drapeaux étaient accrochés, des drapeaux rouges et noir portant le symbole des nazis et des Partisans de Grindelwald : une horrible croix gammée.

Le cerveau de Susan se mit en ébullition. Pourquoi avait-on tout aménagé ainsi ? Ça paraissait…démesuré par rapport aux caves ordinaires ! Beaucoup trop grand, trop imposant pour un simple café de rue. Et pourquoi les moldus nazis s'étaient-ils installés ici ? Ils avaient toute la capitale à leur disposition, leur quartier général se trouvait non loin de là ! Alors pourquoi un vulgaire café ? Soudain plusieurs explications s'entremêlèrent dans sa tête. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Bertrand, sur les endroits où l'on torturait les moldus résistants. Mais elle pensa également à Grindelwald… Pourtant pas le moindre signe de sorcellerie en vue.

Susan parcourut le couloir des yeux. Une seule grande porte s'y trouvait, au bout du couloir. Elle était immense, avec deux battants rouges. La jeune femme entendit les autres descendre. Elle se retourna et chercha Bertrand du regard. Il se tenait derrière elle, les mains derrières la tête, et semblait aussi abasourdi qu'elle en découvrant l'étrange couloir.

"_Emmenez-les à l'intérieur_," ordonna le supérieur des soldats.

On fit faire volte-face à Susan et la jeune femme s'aperçut qu'il y avait une petite porte dissimulée derrière l'escalier. Un soldat l'ouvrit et la poussa à l'intérieur, suivie de près par Bertrand. Dès qu'il entra en contact avec elle, Susan sentit sa main glisser sur ses cheveux qui retombèrent sur ses épaules. Il venait de prendre sa baguette. Les soldats allemands ne s'en rendirent pas compte et entrèrent à leur tour. Ils les plaquèrent contre le mur, et d'un geste de leurs armes, les forcèrent à s'agenouiller et à lever leurs mains derrière la tête. En s'abaissant Susan se rapprocha le plus près possible de Bertrand. Du coin de l'œil elle le vit cacher la baguette magique derrière lui.

Tous les allemands étaient en ligne devant eux. Le chef des soldats s'avança, tenant son arme à l'envers par le canon.

"_Vous avez eu de la chance tout à l'heure. Mais ici plus rien ne vous aidera._"

"_Vous n'êtes que des lâches, vous n'avez même pas le cran de montrer aux civils français qui vous êtes réellement !_" Vociféra Bertrand en leur lançant un regard de dégoût.

Susan devina que Bertrand avait été trop loin.

"_Des lâches ?_" Répéta l'allemand, un rictus se formant sur ses lèvres.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Le bras de l'allemand fendit l'air et la poignée de son arme frappa Bertrand au visage.

"Arrêtez !" Supplia Susan.

Bertrand se releva, une main plaquée sur sa joue.

"Tais-toi, s'il te plait," lui murmura-t-il en anglais.

La voix de l'allemand retentit à nouveau.

"_Les seuls lâches ici sont vous ! Faire la résistance au lieu de servir le Führer ! Vous devriez mourir de honte !_"

Au même moment, ils entendirent un bruit de moteur au dessus d'eux, dans la rue. Peu après des coups furent frappés à la porte du café.

"_Ce sont sûrement eux,_" dit un soldat.

Le chef fit volte face, sortit de la pièce suivi de près par les autres, et donna des ordres. La porte de la pièce où étaient restés Bertrand et Susan fut fermée à clef. Cette dernière se tourna immédiatement vers le français. Une large marque violette se dessinait déjà en-dessous de son œil.

"Parle tout bas, dit-il aussitôt en chuchotant. Il y en a deux devant la porte."

"Pourquoi nous ont-ils arrêtés ?" Demanda-t-elle à voix basse en lui prenant les mains.

"C'est à cause de moi… Mon réseau de Résistance a organisé une opération. C'est pour cela que j'ai été absent durant tout ce mois… Nous sommes passés à l'acte hier, nous avons attaqué un train. C'était très important. Nous avons réussi à affaiblir leurs munitions. Mais apparemment il y a eut des fuites… Soit l'on m'a vu, soit l'on m'a trahi. Je suis vraiment désolé… Je ne pensais pas qu'on me trouverait avec toi."

Susan se jeta dans ses bras.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute…"

"Bien sûr que si."

Elle desserra son étreinte pour mieux le regarder. Ses yeux brillaient de remords.

"Tiens reprend-là, dit-il en lui tendant sa baguette magique, après l'avoir à nouveau serrée contre lui. J'espère qu'avec ça tu réussiras à te sortir de là…"

"A nous sortir de là, rectifia aussitôt Susan. Il n'est pas question que je parte sans toi."

"Mais… Est-ce que tu peux…nous transporter ailleurs ? Nous faire changer de place ? Mais peut-être que je suis trop visionnaire… C'est possible ?"

Susan écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr, elle pouvait transplaner…

"Mais je ne sais le faire que pour moi-même," dit-elle, un nœud dans la gorge.

"Alors vas-y, sauve-toi" dit aussitôt Bertrand, résolu.

"Hors de question!"

"Si, tu dois sauver ta vie. Ca m'étonnerait que tu réussisses à battre dix soldats d'un seul coup, ils sont trop nombreux. C'est le seul moyen, va t'en je t'en supplie."

Il l'avait attrapée aux bras en la serrant. Susan savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

"Alors je pars chercher de l'aide, dit-elle en retenant ses larmes de tomber. Je reviendrais très vite, je te le jure…"

Elle l'attrapa et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Soudain des bruits se firent entendre au-dessus d'eux. Plusieurs personnes descendaient l'escalier.

"Ils arrivent, vas-y !"

Susan se releva et regarda celui qu'elle aimait, resté agenouillé. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux.

"Vas-y…" Supplia Bertrand.

Aussitôt Susan releva la tête. Elle regarda droit devant elle, puis ferma les yeux.

Deux secondes après elle les rouvrit. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle n'osait plus respirer.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Bertrand. Vas-y !"

"Je ne peux pas !" Répondit-elle aussitôt.

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"On ne peut pas transplaner ici ! L'endroit a été ensorcelé !"

* * *

Ptit mot pour Cachou: voilà ça fait un bon moment que je retiens ma langue, mais jdois dire que tu m'as cloué sur place avec ta review du chapitre 7... Comment t'as deviné pour la Tulipe Rouge? En plus t'as même parlé de la cave! J'ai vraiment du mal à me retenir de crier: MAIS OUIIIIII T'AS RAISOOOOOON ! (Mais c'était impossible, sinon pas d'effet de stupeur pour mes lecteurs...) Par contre je vais me taire maintenant là tout de suite sinon jvais en dire trop pour la suite...


	10. Mister Black

**Pause reviewers**

Demoniak Angel : Tu sais, j'ai remarqué que tes pavés étaient de plus en plus long... Attention Demon, attention, si ça continue, tes reviews seront plus longs que mes chapitres ! A part ça, parait que mon suspens' killing you? Wesh wesh coooool... Pense à moi dans ton testament! (Allez, jveux bien prendre ton ordi portable! Jte fais une fleur là...) Sinon, tu remarqueras que j'ai rajouté un minus-riquiqui passage sans ton avis, mais bon c'était vis à vis d'un de tes commentaire. Tiens j'te rafraichis la mémoire:

_"La X va bientôt accueillir X! Et si je ne me trompe pas, ce sera ce X même !" **(comment elle sais ça ?)**_

Au début ça m'a déboussolé ! J'croyais avoir été assez claire... J'avais même envie de t'envoyer une petite chaise amicale ;) ... Mais NON en fait t'avais raison ! Y avait aucun indice qui permettait de deviner ça! Heureusement que tu me l'as dit... C'est pourquoi j'ai ajouté une petit quelque chose, sortant de la bouche de _X_ au moment où il parle à _X_ pendant le X entouré de X et lui demande "_X XXXX X XXXX XX X, XXX? XX XXXXX XX XXX XXXX_ !" Enfin, tu comprendras !

EmmaD : C'est vrai que c'est toujours plus facile d'écrire une histoire au passé! Là au moins, on connait déjà la fin... Et t'en fais pas pour Dumbledore, t'auras peut-être l'occasion de le voir dans le chapitre prochain... (j'ai dit _peut-être_...) Et _peut-être_ même qu'on le verra tout vert! (sait-on jamais...)

Tyto27 : Ah bon? Tu crains pour Bertrand et Susan? Tu as peur de ce que les méchants allemands vont leur faire? Mais t'inquiète jte rassure... ILS VONT TOUS MOURIR A LA FIN! TOUT LE MONDE! MOUAHAHAAAAAA !

(se recoiffe) Hum hum ...

Alana chantelune : J'suis contente que ma fic te plaise, jme rappelle que t'étais un peu sceptique quand Susan dit à Bertrand qu'elleest une sorcière... Si la suite t'as plu, ça me rassure :) Hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur la suite !

Cachou : (Croise les bras, l'air extrêmement menaçant...) Euh bon, Cachou, tu sors.

Non mais parce que là, j'vais vraiment m'énerver TOUT ROUGE ! C'est quoi cette manie de dire à tout le monde ce qui va se passer à l'avance ? "En tout cas Susan va surement être confrontée à un autre sorcier..." SCANDALE ! Mais comment tu fais? Tu pirates mon ordi, tu lis l'histoire à l'avance c'est ça? AH AH! J'tai démasqué! Et avec ton "j'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir ou (soyons fou) qu'il va pas se rendre compte qu'elle en est une" j'en ai la preuve!

Quoique, tu t'écrases un peu lamentablement avec ton "à moins que Susan fasse tout exploser!" ... mdr ;)

Lily Petite Etoile : Merci pour le compliment! Et voilà le new chapitre qui répondra à tes nombreuses questions ! Enfin, en partie... (comme si j'allais tout te dire là maintenant... ;) )

**BONNE LECTURE A VOUS TOUS !**

* * *

- - - - -CHAPITRE 10- - - - -

**MISTER BLACK**

Quelqu'un tourna le verrou derrière la porte. Bertrand attrapa la main de Susan et la força à s'agenouiller. Par réflexe elle dissimula ses mains derrière son dos pour cacher la baguette.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Deux soldats allemands entrèrent et se postèrent près d'eux pour les surveiller, aussi droits et immobiles que des piquets. Susan regarda dans le couloir, et aperçut le soldat officier discuter avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. À sa grande surprise elle saisit dans la conversation quelques mots anglais. Puis très vite, l'allemand pénétra dans la pièce en regardant l'ecchymose de Bertrand avec satisfaction.

"_Ça te fait mal j'espère_… Lança-t-il avant de se tourner vers la porte et de faire un signe de tête. Ce sont eux."

L'Allemand venait de parler en anglais. Susan devina que la personne qui allait entrer devait être du même pays qu'elle. Mais elle ne se serait jamais doutée de qui elle allait voir. Lorsqu'elle le vit apparaître elle faillit échapper un cri de stupeur. Les yeux écarquillés, elle dévisagea l'étranger… ou plutôt le sorcier en question.

L'homme était vêtu d'une robe rouge sang qui tombait à ses pieds et d'une cape noire qui pendait sur ses épaules. Susan ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Mais un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'elle comprit que devant elle se tenait un des partisans de Grindelwald. Il portait son symbole, la croix gammée, cousu sur sa poitrine. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute à présent sur l'événement qui allait bientôt se passer au bout du couloir, derrière la gigantesque porte. Le visage fin, une sévère barbichette noir sur le menton, le Partisan avait une mine hautaine et dévisagea Susan et Bertrand d'un regard rapide. La sorcière se tourna vers le français. Le regard surpris, les sourcils froncés, il ne faisait aucun doute Bertrand n'avait jamais vu de sa vie un homme porter une robe.

"C'est vous l'anglaise ?" Demanda soudain le sorcier.

Susan se tourna vers lui, frustrée… Il ne devait sûrement pas savoir qu'elle était aussi une sorcière… Comment l'aurait-il su ?

"Oui, mais… Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Black, répondit-il avec un rictus. Mais je doute que mon nom vous dise quelque chose…"

Il se trompait. Susan connaissait la famille Black de réputation. Elle était l'une de ces familles de sorciers britanniques qui vouaient un culte à la pureté de leur sang… Et qui haïssaient en tout point les moldus et les sang-mêlé.

"Et c'est sans doute le dernier nom que vous entendrez de votre vie, continua Black avec un sourire amer. Que faites-vous ici ?"

"Ce sont ces soldats qui m'y ont amené de force… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ils n'avaient aucun droit."

"Arrêtez de me prendre pour un imbécile, vous avez réussi à pénétrer dans la capitale par un moyen que je veux connaître… En temps normal une anglaise n'aurait jamais pu."

Susan comprit alors qu'il la soupçonnait. Le regard perçant de Black ne laissait aucun doute. Si elle ne se trompait pas, Grindelwald et ses sbires devaient savoir qu'on essayait de les repérer à Paris.

"Je suis ici depuis des mois, répondit Susan en contrôlant sa voix et en se forçant à ne pas ciller. Je ne fais rien de mal. J'ai assisté à la prise de la capitale et depuis je n'ai pas bougé.

"Depuis des mois, vraiment ?"

Black émit un petit rire.

"Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense ? Je pense que si un anglais se trouvait en France, il aurait immédiatement quitté Paris dès qu'il aurait su que les Allemands arrivaient… Et ce qui m'intrigue dans tout ça, c'est qu'on vous a seulement découvert aujourd'hui. Justement _aujourd'hui_…"

Susan baissa les yeux un instant. Le sorcier avait insisté étrangement sur le dernier mot. Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre. Black soutint son regard pendant des secondes qui parurent interminables, puis se tourna vers l'officier.

"Vous les avez fouillés ?"

"Bien sûr. Ils n'étaient pas armés."

"Et vous n'avez rien trouvé… d'anormal ?"

"D'anormal ? Non, des papiers d'identité pour l'homme, et pour la femme des choses sans importance, mais pas de papiers."

"Soyez plus précis, qu'entendez-vous par des « choses sans importance » ?" Insista Black avec une pointe d'agacement.

"Du maquillage, un peu d'argent français, un stylo et une enveloppe vide," répondit l'officier avec raideur, en fixant l'anglais sans comprendre.

Black regarda à nouveau Susan, qui se força à prendre un air intrigué, puis dans un mouvement de cape, il fit volte-face et sortit de la petite pièce.

"S'ils ne disent toujours rien, tuez les," ordonna-t-il au supérieur allemand qui n'avait pas bougé.

La porte se referma derrière lui. Ils n'étaient plus que trois soldats à présent… Si Susan ne commettait pas d'erreur, Bertrand et elle pourraient s'en sortir sains et saufs.

"_Comme vous l'avez compris,_ reprit le supérieur allemand en français, _c'est votre dernière chance…"_

"_Mais que voulez-vous ?"_ S'emporta Bertrand.

"_Le nom de tous ceux qui vous ont aidé à saboter cette voie ferrée."_

Bertrand regarda quelques instants à terre. Puis, résolu, il prit une profonde inspiration et reprit la parole.

"_Alors laissez-la d'abord sortir,"_ ordonna-t-il sans quitter des yeux l'Allemand.

Un air victorieux se peignit sur le visage de ce dernier.

"_Vous commencez à vous soumettre, c'est une bonne chose… Mais laissez-moi vous dire que nous ne passerons pas à côtés des informations que cette petite peut nous donner… Cependant, si vous collaborez, il se peut qu'elle reste en vie…"_

La fureur et la crainte se mêlaient sur le visage du français. Susan se tourna vers lui pour essayer d'attirer son regard. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent l'espace d'un millième de seconde. La jeune femme était pratiquement sûre qu'il comptait sur elle pour agir. Mais Bertrand continua de parler, les dents serrées.

"_Vous n'êtes que des monstres… Vous n'aurez rien de moi."_

Les mains derrières le dos, l'officier commença à faire quelques pas de long en large. Il secoua la tête et eut un petit rire glacial.

"_Ne faites pas l'imbécile… Vous savez que vous ne vous en sortirez pas. D'ailleurs, aucun résistant ne gagnera. Dans le meilleur des cas, s'ils ne sont pas déjà morts, ils verront tous comment nous, les nazis, nous sortirons vainqueurs de cette guerre. Comment l'Europe finira par nous appartenir. Et comment les français ramperont devant Hitler comme des chiens !"_

Bertrand ferma les yeux, la tête baissée. Chaque trait de son visage semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage. Lorsqu'il se redressa et qu'il regarda l'Allemand, Susan fut presque effrayée de voir une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux. Mais lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix fut étrangement calme.

"_Le plus pitoyable dans tout ça, c'est que vous croyez réellement à la folie de posséder le monde… Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusion. D'accord, vous avez vaincu l'armée française. Mais vous n'avez pas vaincu son peuple pour autant. Tout ce que vous avez réussi à avoir, ce sont des informations acquises par la menace. Mais dites-vous bien que ça ne marche pas toujours, et que ça ne veut pas dire que les français vont vous suivre en rampant. Ils n'attendent qu'un signe pour se lever. Qu'un seul signe pour défendre leurs terres. Je préfère mourir cent fois plutôt que de vous dire quoique ce soit !"_

Susan comprit que Bertrand venait d'aller trop loin. Les traits de l'officier allemand se contractèrent avec fureur. Il sortit en un éclair son pistolet de sa ceinture et le pointa sur Bertrand.

"_Rassurez-vous, une seule fois suffira…_ Grogna-t-il en s'apprêtant à appuyer sur la gâchette. _Dites adieu à votre amie Mr le Résistant !"_

"_IMPEDIMENTA _!" S'écria Susan en pointant sa baguette vers l'allemand.

Ce dernier fut projeté dans un jet de lumière rouge contre le mur derrière lui. Son arme tomba à quelques mètres de là. Les deux autres allemands, totalement abasourdis, ne firent pas un geste et Susan n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour agir.

"_Petrificus Totalus !"_ S'exclama-t-elle à deux reprises.

Chacun leur tour, les deux soldats se raidirent comme des planches et tombèrent à terre dans un bruit sourd.

"Attention !" Cria Bertrand.

Susan tourna la tête vers l'officier. Il s'était relevé et accourait vers son arme.

"_Stupéfix !"_ S'écria-t-elle aussitôt.

Dans un autre éclair rouge, l'allemand retomba à terre, complètement figé. Bertrand se tourna vers Susan avec un air impressionné.

"Bon sang !"

"Vite, dit aussitôt Susan en se précipitant vers la sortie. Partons avant que les autres ne reviennent !"

Une fois sûr que personne ne se trouvait de l'autre côté, Bertrand entrouvrit la petite porte en bois et ils se glissèrent tous les deux de l'autre côté. Le couloir parqué était désert et complètement silencieux. Bertrand commença à grimper l'échelle qui menait au rez-de-chaussée du café. Susan tourna la tête et suivit des yeux les drapeaux rouges décorés de la croix gammée. Son regard tomba sur l'immense porte rouge qui retint son attention. Elle était certaine que Grindelwald amènerait ses Partisans de l'autre côté, et une terrible curiosité s'empara d'elle, la démangea de l'intérieur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda Bertrand en se tournant vers elle.

"Je… Il faut que j'aille voir. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté."

"Non ! Je t'en prie, viens vite, il faut partir d'ici tout de suite !"

Dans un dernier geste d'hésitation, elle finit par céder et grimper à son tour l'échelle.

Le souffle court, Bertrand et Susan sortirent aussi discrètement que possible de la rue commerçante, à présent déserte, et regagnèrent une autre ruelle plus petite, en s'assurant qu'aucun allemand ne rôdait dans les parages.

"Vient, décida alors Susan en se tournant vers Bertrand, il faut aller au quartier général !"

"Attends, l'arrêta Bertrand en l'attrapant par le bras, il faut que tu m'expliques… Je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi m'as-tu dis que le café a été ensorcelé ?"

"Mais parce qu'il l'est ! On lui a jeté un sort pour ne pas que quelqu'un puisse y transplaner, ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas se transporter à l'intérieur !"

"Mais… Seul un sorcier aurait pu jeter un sort !"

"Et c'est le cas…"

"Ne me dis pas que ces allemands étaient des sorciers !"

"Non, ils sont moldus, comme toi… Mais cet homme qui est arrivé après, cet anglais qui portait une robe, lui en était un. J'en suis sûre. Ecoute Bertrand, nous ne devons pas tarder, je dois à tout prix avertir mes amis de ce que nous avons découvert ! _La Tulipe Rouge _va bientôt accueillir Grindelwald ! Et si je ne me trompe pas, ce sera ce soir même !"

"Quoi ? Mais… Qui est Grindelwald ?"

"Le Führer ! C'est lui !"

Bertrand en resta sans voix quelques instants.

"Nous le savions… Finit-il par dire. Nous le savions ! Hitler n'est donc qu'une marionnette ! Mais… alors cet homme, c'est aussi…"

"Un sorcier, finit Susan en surveillant les alentours. Comme moi, mais en beaucoup plus puissant. Maintenant viens vite, dit-elle en lui prenant la main, il ne faut pas perdre de temps !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent, essoufflés, dans la rue du quartier général qui faisait face à la Seine. Personne n'était visible. Aucun passant, aucune tête apparaissant à une des fenêtres. Même le canal était désert, rempli d'une eau noire et profonde. Susan se précipita vers la porte de la maison du sorcier français et la tambourina, tandis que Bertrand vérifiait qu'aucun soldat allemand ne les avait suivis.

"Ouvrez… Murmura Susan pour elle-même. Je vous en supplie… Que quelqu'un ouvre."

C'était sa seule chance de prévenir à temps Dumbledore en Grande Bretagne. Elle devait absolument trouver une cheminée connectée au réseau. Même si Susan avait eu un hibou à portée de main, l'animal n'aurait pas été assez rapide pour prévenir les autres à temps. C'était le seul moyen… Et personne n'ouvrait cette maudite porte. Elle scruta la façade mais aucune fenêtre ne montrait un signe de vie.

Bertrand revint près d'elle.

"Les allemands ne nous ont pas repéré, dit-il, le souffle court. Mais… Qu'y a-t-il ?"

Il venait de voir ses yeux terrorisés.

"Il n'y a personne… Articula-t-elle. Personne… Ils sont tous partis… Je ne peux même pas les prévenir."

Bertrand resta aussi paralysé qu'elle. Puis il se tourna vers la porte.

"On ne peut pas… L'enfoncer ? Avec la magie, il y a bien un moyen de l'ouvrir ?"

"Elle est protégée… Le propriétaire lui a fait subir plusieurs sorts de sécurité…" Expliqua-t-elle en dans un soupir éprouvant à entendre.

"Et tu ne peux pas te transporter jusqu'à eux comme tu as voulu le faire tout à l'heure ?"

"Transplaner en Angleterre ? Mais non, c'est beaucoup trop loin ! C'est impossible d'être aussi précis !"

Susan plongea son visage dans ses mains. Elle sentait monter en elle de la colère, de l'énervement, de la fureur contre le destin… Elle était à bout de nerf. Pourtant, il devait bien y avoir un moyen… Forcément… Elle rouvrit les yeux, baissa les bras et tourna la tête en direction de la Seine. Par-delà le trottoir occupé par quelques arbres, et derrière la rambarde, l'eau noire du canal était totalement paisible, à peine remuée par le faible vent. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun mouvement dans la rue. Tout était calme… effrayant même. Comme si le destin la regardait avec un sourire narquois. Susan se tourna vers Bertrand. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Se pourrait-il qu'ils…qu'ils tentent à eux deux d'arrêter un puissant mage noir ainsi que tous ses disciples ? C'était impossible… Bertrand se rendit compte à quel point elle était à bout. Il passa une main sur son visage.

"Calme-toi… Il y a forcément un moyen. Il faut garder espoir, tout ne peut pas se terminer comme ça…"

"Non Bertrand, répondit-elle en secouant la tête, les yeux baissés, il n'y a plus aucun d'espoir…"

Il soupira et l'enlaça de telle sorte que Susan finit par se calmer, par oublier tout ce qui était en train de s'accumuler, et par ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'eu confort de ses bras.

Soudain un miaulement attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête en même temps que Bertrand vers un des arbres qui faisait face à la maison, et vit une ombre descendre des branches. Des yeux jaunes les observaient. Une fois retombé mollement sur le sol, le chat s'approcha d'eux. A la lumière d'un réverbère, son pelage tigré fut reconnaissable. Une immense flamme s'alluma en Susan.

"Minerva !" S'exclama-t-elle en quittant les bras de Bertrand.


	11. Les Alliés britanniques

**HELLOOOOWWWWWWWW !**

(se jette à terre, à l'abri des poignards, tomates, et autres objets volants)

Oula, tout doux tout doux… Oui bon OK je sais j'ai été super longue, mais la correction a UN PEU trainé en longueur… (jette un coup d'œil bien noir vers la correctrice en question) ET puis bon j'ai été absente tout le mois de juillet pour un ptit boulot d'été bien sympa sur Annecy et je viens de rentrer ( aime bien raconter sa vie)

Mais voilà maintenant que tous ces vils obstacles sont remontés, place au reviews !

**Kanrya**: Euh, ohayo ! lol la prochaine fois j'espère que t'auras la main plus habile pour envoyer des coms comme ça jpourrais avoir la fin ;)

**Regnaluob**:milles pardons regnaluob, pitié, pitié, aie pitié de moi, aie pitié de ma famille, aie pitié de mon chien ! Tu sais j'ai voulu publier ce chapitre avant le mois de juillet, mais voilà c'est la faute à demoniak angel ! c'est elle qui m'envoyait pas la correction ! S'il doit y avoir quelqu'un sur l'échafaud C'EST ELLE !

Sinon, à par ça, ça me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise ! J'espère vous revoir toi et ta ptite voix ;) (oh, surtout, oublie pas tes cachets !) (sinon les monsieurs en chemises blanches vont pas être contents… muahaha) (jte taquine hein)

**Cachou**: Bon, pour l'explosion, PEUT ETRE qu'il y en aura quelques unes… j'avais justement envie de mettre Paris en ruine… alors puisque tu me le demande si gentiment…

NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ? Genre madame arrive avec ses grands airs… et comme madame VEUT une explosion, on est SENSES lui faire une explosion ! Et puis quoi encore ?

Loool ;)

Bon pour la porte t'en fait pas ils vont finir par l'ouvrir (tiens en parlant d'explosions… bref) et pour ta minute de voyance de la dernière fois… à toi de vérifier !

**Steamboat** Willie: Oui je sais tout le monde me reproche la petitesse de mes chapitres :S Mais jfais des efforts ! Mes prochains chapitres seront plus longs que les premiers publiés… un grand pas pour l'humanité tout ça… lol j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire

**bigzapper**: Je sais c'est trop court… (tombe à genoux les bras en l'air) AYEZ PITIE DE MOA ! Mais ils sont de plus en plus longs sachez-le… jfais des efforts vous en faites pas… bonne lecture ;)

**emmaD**: Oui oui oui en effet c'est bien le grand-père de Sirius en personne… Vois la chance que tu as de le rencontrer ;) Et en effet tu vas le revoir, mais jme tais quand aux conditions :X

Quant à Dumbledore, et oui c'était une blague, jte fais grâce de chercher midi à quatorze heures :D

**Tyto27**: Merci ça fait plaisir d'en voir qui continue à suivre l'histoire J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire ! En tout cas pour Minerva, elle va un peu s'imposer dans les prochains chapitres… mais j'en dit pas plus.

**demoniak** angel: Et voilà, c'est toi, toi toi toi et toi, c'est ton toi-même à toi, C'EST TA FAUTE TOUT CA ! (wa la phrase purement rimée)

LES GENS REGARDEZ LA BIEN AVEC SA TETE DEMONIAQUE ! C'EST SA FAUTE A ELLE SI VOUS AVEZ ATTENDU DES SIECLES CE CHAPITRE ! SA FAUTE A ELLE PERSONNELLEMENT !

Na.

Sinon à par ça, prête pour le chapitre douze :D

C'est dingue quand même, ta toujours pas oublié cette histoire de prix du café ! Jcrois que je vais vraiment devoir le rajouter celui là…

:D

**lily** : Merci pour tes encouragements :D jvais essayer de pas vous décevoir. A bientôt !

**perrinette** : Ah oui leur évasion… En fait c'est plus un choix personnel… J'avais pas trop envie de zapper l'ambiance à expliquer chaque détail, mais c'est vrai qu'en y repensant, j'aurais du donner plus d'indications :S

J'essaierai de faire attention la prochaine fois !

**BONNE LECTURE LES GENS !**

* * *

- - - - -CHAPITRE 11- - - - -

**LES ALLIES BRITANNIQUES**

Bertrand se tourna vers Susan, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'enflammait à la vue d'un chat alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une si mauvaise posture.

Arrivé sur le trottoir, le chat arrêta son pas, regarda Bertrand, puis Susan.

-Allez-y Minerva, il est au courant…

L'animal regarda autour de lui et sans plus attendre prit forme humaine. Le visage jeune, les cheveux bruns tirés en arrière, Minerva s'approcha de Susan.

-Je savais que vous reviendriez, commença-t-elle en sortant une clé de la poche de sa robe de sorcière. Je vous ai attendue.

Elle regarda Bertrand.

-C'est donc pour vous qu'elle était partie… Dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Bertrand venait de voir pour la première fois de sa vie un chat se transformer en jeune femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Il était aussi béat que le jour où il avait vu les pouvoirs de Susan.

-Minerva, dit aussitôt celle-ci., il ne faut pas perdre de temps ! Il faut absolument que je vous parle ! Vite, entrons, il faut prévenir les autres.

Minerva perdit aussitôt son petit sourire.

-Ne me dites pas que…

Elle s'approcha aussitôt de la porte et introduisit la clef dans la serrure. Quelques secondes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le hall obscure du quartier général.

-_Incendio,_ murmura Minerva.

Aussitôt trois chandeliers illuminèrent une pièce étroite mais chaleureuse qui donnait sur deux portes en bois et un escalier branlant.

-Où sont les autres ? Demanda Susan.

-Partis, répondit Minerva en pénétrant dans l'une des deux pièces, suivie de près par Susan et Bertrand qui semblait toujours incapable de parler. Je suis la seule à être restée.

-Minerva… Vous êtes formidable… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point. Bertrand et moi venons de découvrir l'endroit où Grindelwald va arriver !

Minerva ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Puis son regard se posa sur Bertrand.

-Mais comment avez-vous fait ? Non, ne dites rien pour l'instant. C'est une perte de temps. _Incendio_, prononça-t-elle à nouveau pour allumer la cheminée du salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Elle prit une poignée de poudre argentée, la poudre de cheminette internationale qui se trouvait dans un pot posé sur le rebord de la cheminée, et le lança aussitôt dans les flammes qui prirent une couleur émeraude. Elle murmura alors une adresse. Bertrand poussa un cri de stupeur lorsqu'il la vit s'agenouiller à terre et mettre la tête au milieu des flammes.

-Dumbledore, dit Minerva à l'adresse de la cheminée, venez tout de suite nous parler, Susan vient de découvrir l'endroit…

Elle sortit des flammes, se releva et épousseta sa robe. Deux secondes plus tard les flammes s'agrandirent, devinrent à nouveau vertes et Bertrand poussa un autre cri d'exclamation en voyant la tête verdâtre d'un sorcier barbu au milieu du feu.

-Dumbledore ! S'exclama Susan.

A présent elle n'avait plus peur du tout. Elle savait que s'ils faisaient vite, ils pourraient peut-être tenter quelque chose…

-Susan, comment avez-vous trouvé ? Dites-moi tout, je vous en prie.

Elle n'attendit pas deux fois la question et expliqua aussitôt comment les ennemis les avaient arrêtés et conduits au café. Elle décrivit le sous-sol et le long couloir de _la Tulipe Rouge_ du mieux qu'elle le put.

-Je suis sûre que la cave a été agrandie par un sortilège ! C'est ici que Grindelwald viendra cette nuit, j'en mettrais ma vie en jeu. Le couloir paraissait vraiment gigantesque. Beaucoup trop grand pour ne prendre que la place sous le café _La Tulipe_. Je suis certaine que cette pièce au bout du couloir doit être encore plus grande, et doit occuper d'autres caves d'immeubles de Paris. Un anglais est venu nous voir peu après… Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Black. Et c'était un sorcier.

-Black… Murmura Dumbledore. Nous avons eu une chance incroyable. Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous soupçonnions Black d'être étroitement lié à Grindelwald… Ce dernier va donc venir à Paris ce soir même… Peut-être y est-il déjà. Il faut faire vite. Je vous envois tout de suite les autres, ils sont tous avec moi. Ensuite je préviendrais le plus de monde possible et nous vous rejoindrons devant ce café. Connaissez-vous le nom de la rue ?

Susan haussa les sourcils et arrêta de respirer. Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

-Rue Grenelle, répondit aussitôt Bertrand, reprenant ses esprits.

Dumbledore le regarda, les yeux pétillants, puis lui adressa un signe de tête en remerciement.

-À très bientôt, dit-il avant de disparaître dans les flammes qui reprirent leur teinte orangée.

Susan fixait Bertrand malgré l'obscurité du hall. Un éclair vert jaillit soudain de la porte entrouverte du salon et éclaira le visage du français. Ses yeux étaient également rivés sur elle. Mais son regard était triste, grave. La lueur verte provenant de la cheminée cessa et des voix se firent entendre du salon. Susan reconnut Hyppolite Joplin. Il venait d'arriver par la cheminée et assaillait déjà Minerva de questions.

-Sans moi… Répéta Bertrand dans l'obscurité. Mais pourquoi ? Je pourrais vous apporter de l'aide.

-Bertrand… Réfléchis. Ils seront très nombreux, et ce sont des sorciers. Il ne leur suffira que d'une seule parole pour te tuer. Si tu viens avec nous…

-Je serais un poids pour vous, c'est ça ? Coupa Bertrand.

-Ne t'énerve pas…

-Je ne m'énerve pas. Mais je pourrais vous aider, insista-t-il.

-Bertrand…

-Peu importe la façon, mais je pourrais vous aider !

-Ils te tueront ! S'exclama soudain Susan.

Une seconde lumière verte jaillit de l'ouverture de la porte. Susan vit distinctement le visage à la fois abasourdi et furieux de Bertrand. Cette fois-ci la voix de Caradoc Dearborn résonna dans le salon. Susan sentit qu'elle s'était trop vite emportée.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, supplia-t-elle lorsque tout redevint obscur. Je ne voulais pas… Mais comprends-nous ! Tu seras faible face à eux, nous ne pourrons pas à la fois les combattre et te protéger !

Elle vit dans la pénombre que Bertrand baissait la tête. Elle voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais ne fit rien.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seule, dit alors Bertrand. Je pourrais te perdre.

-Si je meurs ce sera pour la bonne cause, il faut s'y faire…

-Ne dis pas ça ! Coupa soudain Bertrand en haussant le ton. Et moi je devrais rester là pour la bonne cause, les bras croisés, à attendre qu'ils te tuent ? C'est ça ?

Susan baissa la tête et ne répondit rien. Elle sentit un nœud lui monter à la gorge. Elle savait que Bertrand n'était pas le genre de personnes à attendre que les autres se battent à sa place. Dans le salon, les sorciers arrivaient de la cheminée les uns après les autres. Plusieurs jets de lumière verte s'échappaient de l'ouverture de la porte. Susan sentit Bertrand s'approcher d'elle et amorcer un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle fit un pas en arrière pour l'éviter. Elle lui en voulait qu'il ne comprenne pas la situation. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de la laisser y aller avec les autres. Avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres tentatives, elle s'approcha de l'un des chandeliers du hall et prononça la formule pour l'allumer. Aussitôt sa lumière éclaira la petite pièce et une agréable petite chaleur se posa sur son visage. Un instant après, elle sentit la douceur des mains de Bertrand sur ses épaules.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Susan mais elle les retint de toutes ses forces.

-Dit-moi Bertrand, depuis que tu fais la Résistance, tu n'as jamais eu le sentiment que si tu ne faisais aucun sacrifice, rien ne changerait ?

-Bien sûr que si. J'en ai fait des sacrifices… Ma famille, tout d'abord. Je n'ai plus que ma mère et j'ai été contraint de la laisser dans mon village natal. Elle est toute seule, reprit-il au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, sans personne pour la soutenir. Je n'ai jamais pu lui donner de mes nouvelles, c'est trop risqué. Mais elle sait comme moi que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Susan se tourna vers Bertrand. A la faible lueur de la chandelle, il lui paraissait irréel, comme venant tout droit d'un rêve dont elle ne tarderait pas à en sortir. D'ailleurs tout lui semblait irréel. Cette situation, la découverte inattendue du lieu de la réunion de Grindelwald, cette maison de sorcier perdue dans une jungle moldue, et surtout le fait de lui avoir dit qui elle était après un simple baiser, le jour même de leur rencontre. Mais ce qui était bel et bien réel, c'était cette décharge continue et agréable qui occupait son cœur depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, dévisagea chacun de ses traits et fixa ses yeux bleu clair.

-Laisse-moi partir, et je te promets que demain rien ne sera plus jamais pareil pour ta France. Ce soir, si nous gagnons, l'engrenage qui amènera ton pays à la liberté sera mis en route.

Bertrand posa sa main sur celle de Susan.

-Je te le promets… Continua-t-elle. Laisse-moi partir…

Il prit soudain une brève inspiration, posa son autre main sur la joue de Susan et l'embrassa.

-Ne te fais pas tuer, supplia-t-il.

Susan eut un faible sourire, entoura son cou de ses bras et le serra contre elle.

-Promis…

Elle vit alors par-dessus l'épaule de Bertrand que la porte du salon était grande ouverte et que tous les sorciers les observaient en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle se dégagea des bras de Bertrand et les regarda avec des yeux accusateurs. Bertrand se tourna également vers eux, et Yarley ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter son grain de sel à la situation.

-On vous dérange, peut-être ? Demanda-t-il en esquivant le coude de Minerva.

Appuyé contre le mur d'un immeuble en coin qui donnait sur deux rues perpendiculaires, Alastor était accroupi près du sol. Susan, légèrement recourbée, regardait au-dessus de lui, appuyée sur ses épaules. Et Arthur, derrière elle, surveillait également la rue Grenelle. Tout était absolument désert. Pas un seul bruit ne se faisait entendre, pas même le bruissement d'une cape ou l'aboiement d'un chien. Contrairement au moment où Susan et Bertrand avaient été faits prisonniers par les Allemands, aucune lumière dans les immeubles aux alentours n'indiquait la présence d'un moldu à une fenêtre où dans un café. Seuls les lampadaires amenaient un peu de chaleur à la solitude des lieux.

-Ton sort de discrétion fonctionne à merveille Caradoc, fit remarquer Arthur.

-Plus personne n'est réveillé… Ajouta Alastor, les yeux vifs qui balayaient la rue.

-Soit les moldus se sont endormis, soit ils se sont rappelés quelques chose d'important et sont rentrés chez eux, renchérit Manadra avec un petit sourire. Tu as très bien réussi l'enchantement, moi je n'aurais pas été capable de le faire…

Caradoc eut un faible sourire et remit sa précieuse baguette dans sa poche. Les autres sorciers anglais étaient légèrement en retrait dans l'ombre de la petite ruelle. Tous avaient abandonné leurs costumes de moldus pour l'échanger contre des robes de sorcier.

-Bon, en gros Caradoc nous a débarrassés des moldus et maintenant on va pouvoir passer à l'action, conclut Yarley en se frottant les mains et en faisant quelques pas en avant pour sortir de la petite ruelle obscure.

Aussitôt Alastor qui s'était redressé l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Pas maintenant, mieux vaut attendre Dumbledore… Grogna-t-il. Si les Partisans de Grindelwald nous surprennent, on risque de tout faire rater. Eux ne peuvent pas avoir subi le sortilège de discrétion…

Discrètement, Susan avança légèrement la tête pour apercevoir dans la rue Grenelle, sur sa gauche, l'écriteau délabré portant l'insigne : _La Tulipe Rouge_. Le café semblait complètement désert : une obscurité totale régnait à travers les carreaux de la porte et des fenêtres. Qui aurait pu se douter que Grindelwald était peut-être en train de discourir dans la cave du petit commerce, accompagné de tous ses Partisans…

-Les renforts ne devraient plus tarder, remarqua Hyppolite quelques minutes plus tard, en regardant la montre attachée à son poignet.

-Regardez ! S'exclama soudain Minerva en montrant l'autre extrémité de la rue.

Aussitôt ils se serrèrent tous contre le mur de la petite ruelle pour apercevoir un personnage de grande taille, mince et solitaire, sortant de l'obscurité. A peine fut-il éclairé par un lampadaire proche que tout le monde le reconnut : il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore. Susan sentit la contraction qu'elle avait au creux de son estomac depuis qu'elle avait quitté Bertrand disparaître. Aussitôt que Dumbledore leur était apparu, quelques légers bruits de craquement se firent entendre. D'autres sorciers venaient de transplaner à ses côtés. Susan regarda les sept personnes s'avancer dans leur direction. Cinq autres sorciers tranplanèrent presque en même temps et rejoignirent la marche de Dumbledore.

-Allons-y, murmura Caradoc en sortant de la ruelle.

Susan et les autres le suivirent. Alors que les huit espions marchaient vers Dumbledore, d'autres sorciers apparaissaient dans la rue dans un faible craquement et se rendaient également vers_ La Tulipe Rouge_.

Enfin les Alliés se firent tous face. Dumbledore, le regard pétillant par-dessus ses lunettes, fixait la porte du café bien trop calme. Susan jeta un regard autour d'elle, et dénombra le petit groupe de résistants. En ajoutant les sorciers qui avaient espionnés Paris, cela ramenait à un total de vingt-huit. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne seraient pas minoritaires…

Soudain Dumbledore se retourna vers les autres avec un faible sourire.

-Très beau sort de discrétion Caradoc, tous les soldats allemands sont endormis profondément… Mieux vaut se dépêcher d'atteindre la cave du café avant que l'enchantement ne prenne fin.

En un simple sort que l'on apprenait depuis la première année à Poudlard, la porte de _La Tulipe Rouge _fut ouverte et les Alliés purent effectivement découvrir, à la lumière des baguettes magiques, une dizaine de soldats allemands inertes, tombés à même le sol, où reposant paisiblement sur une table, leurs armes à portée de main. Les sorciers les évitèrent soigneusement, même s'il aurait été difficile de les réveiller, et contournèrent très vite le comptoir.

-C'est ici, indiqua Susan en éclairant le sol à la lumière de sa baguette.

Elle pointa du doigt la grande trappe en bois qui se confondait avec le plancher.

-Eteignez vos baguettes, ordonna alors Dumbledore d'une voix à peine audible.

Tous les sorciers s'exécutèrent dans un même geste. Très vite ils se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité la plus totale, et seuls quelques ronflements sonores provenant des soldats moldus allemands endormis venaient rompre le silence pesant. Susan entendit un bruissement de cape et se rendit compte aussitôt que Dumbledore venait de faire un léger mouvement de la baguette, pour soulever sans bruit la trappe qui menait à la cave. Tout le monde tendit alors l'oreille durant un court instant.

-Vous entendez ? Demanda Susan à voix basse pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

-Oui… Murmura une voix que Susan reconnut comme celle de Minerva.

Des éclats de voix lointains parvenaient jusqu'à eux. Il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une seule voix, mais l'on aurait cru qu'elle criait très fort, comme si une dispute avait lieu.

-Il est temps de descendre, décida soudain Dumbledore d'une voix basse mais très claire.

Sur ces mots, il s'exécuta le premier et descendit l'escalier raide sans faire aucun bruit. Susan le suivit alors, en sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus douloureusement dans sa poitrine. En arrivant au bas des marches, tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. Dumbledore avait allumé sa baguette magique qui éclairait le même couloir large qu'elle avait vu, décoré de drapeaux rouges, blancs et noirs, portant la marque de leurs ennemis. Avant que ses yeux ne se soient complètement habitués à la faible lumière, la voix qui ne semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter se fit plus distincte. Une voix d'homme, Susan était certaine qu'il s'agissait d'une voix d'homme. C'était _sa_ voix, sans aucun doute… La jeune femme sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. En quelques secondes seulement, tous les Alliés descendirent et formèrent une masse compacte derrière Dumbledore. Ce dernier se tourna vers eux avec une lueur dans les yeux, qui concordait parfaitement avec la situation présente.

- Ne vous laissez surtout pas impressionner. Et n'imaginez pas que vous êtes seuls, car ce serait là la plus grosse erreur. Car c'est l'union fait la force… Et c'est peut-être le seul moyen que nous avons de combattre Grindelwald.

Tous les sorciers quittèrent alors les yeux de Dumbledore et s'échangèrent des regards assurés.

-Il est temps à présent de défendre l'avenir du monde sans faire aucune erreur… Alors défendons-la ensemble.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à quiconque de dire quelque chose, fit immédiatement volte-face et marcha vers la grande porte d'un pas rapide. Si rapide que pour le rattraper, certains durent faire quelques pas de course. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant les deux immenses battants en bois de la porte, recouverts d'une peinture rouge vernie.

La voix se fit alors entendre plus nettement… Une voix au timbre fort, passionné, empli de folie… Personne n'arrivait à distinguer ce qu'elle disait, mais le silence absolu qui régnait dans cette pièce, hormis cette voix, laissait deviner qu'elle était respectée plus que n'importe quoi… Susan eut même l'impression qu'une seule personne était présente derrière cette immense porte. Mais elle ne le pensait pas vraiment… Cela aurait été tellement facile.

Dumbledore se tourna vers les sorciers.

-C'est l'heure de défendre notre monde… Dit-il avec toujours cette même lueur dans les yeux.

Il se tourna vers la porte et pointa sa baguette. Dans une immense et magnifique lueur rouge, les deux battants s'ouvrirent à la volée, comme sous l'effet d'une violente bourrasque qui secoua leurs capes l'espace d'une seconde.

En effet, une seule personne dans la pièce, cela aurait été beaucoup trop facile…

Ils étaient au moins une centaine.

Bertrand introduisit une clef dans la serrure de sa porte. Il entendit son chien gémir derrière le battant, impatient de revoir son maître. A peine fut-il entré que Merlin lui sauta dessus, la queue remuant de gauche à droite. Bertrand se laissa tomber sur le sofa de son appartement et caressa distraitement son labrador, plongé dans ses pensées. A cette heure-ci, Susan avait dû retourner à la _Tulipe Rouge_ depuis longtemps. Peut-être que sa vie était en péril. Bertrand ne savait pas comment il pouvait supporter l'idée que Susan pouvait souffrir, et que lui était incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Il tenait terriblement à elle. Il avait connu d'autres femmes dans sa vie, mais Susan était différente et provoquait en lui des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à lors. Il ne se rappelait plus si ses yeux étaient verts ou noisettes, mais il se souvenait très bien de la douceur qu'ils éveillaient en lui. C'était une jeune femme naturelle et intelligente, bien qu'un peu maladroite, qui n'avait besoin de rien pour qu'on se rende compte qu'elle était belle. Et puis, il y avait l'incroyable découverte de sa vraie nature… Une sorcière. Pour Bertrand, cela signifiait seulement qu'elle possédait en plus des « moldus » des pouvoirs magiques. Il ne voyait en elle aucune terrible menace, aucune image de la sorcière qu'il s'était imaginé étant gamin. Bien au contraire, il sentait que seul le bien émanait d'elle lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Et il aurait tout donné pour s'y trouver à cet instant.

L'attente le rongeait toujours de l'intérieur, comme un poison qu'on ne pouvait pas arrêter. Il caressa les paumes de ses mains, il y sentait encore la peau douce de Susan. Il promena son regard sur la pièce et vit que dans la pénombre son appartement semblait calme, tranquille, comme s'il le narguait. Même les yeux humides de Merlin ne purent chasser les images sombres qu'il s'imaginait. Soudain des coups brefs se firent entendre contre la porte. Le français reconnut aussitôt cette façon de frapper et alla ouvrir.


	12. Que la bataille commence

**Notes:**

**-** Ca va faire des années que cette histoire est en projet. Je pensais approcher la fin, et puis finalement jme suis rendue compte que jpouvais faire plus que ça, et que j'en avais l'envie... Donc là j'ai encore le plein d'idées pour vous faire chier avec qqs chapitres :)

**-** Ensuite, je voulais vous parler d'une petite chose... Bien que cette histoire soit dans le passé, ne prenez pas en compte le tome 7 pour ceux qui l'ont lu. Ne l'ayant pas lu moi-même (attendant ardemment la version française...) qui sait, peut-être qu'il y a des éléments que JKR développe enfin dans son dernier tome... Si c'est le cas, merci aux anglophones d'y faire abstraction et d'(essayer d') apprécier quand même mon histoire ;)

**-** Et bon, comme ça fait des siècles qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouveau chapitre (suis pardonnée au fait ?) Je vais vous résumer en trois mots le précédent :

Euh**… _bataille… imminante… apocalypse…_** Et merdeuh ça fait déjà trois. Bon on va en mettre plus

**_Susan et Bertrand, contre toute attente, ont enfin trouvé le lieu où Grindelwald tiendra sa réunion secrète à Paris… Ayant réussi de justesse à prévenir quelques alliés britanniques, Susan s'apprête à se battre contre une centaine de Partisans de Grindelwald, participant ainsi à la bataille qui, peut-être, (et j'insiste hermoniesquement sur ce dernier mot) qui peut-être mettra fin à la guerre de son époque, la deuxième guerre mondiale. _****_Pendant ce temps, Bertrand, impuissant, reçoit dans son appartement la visite d'une connaissance._**

**-** Ah oui, dernière chose : lorsque des dialogues écrits en français sont en italique, c'est qu'il s'agit de paroles en français dans l'histoire. (et oui, n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit de personnages anglais, donc qui parlent anglais, mais bien évidemment traduit en français dans le texte… c'est pas compliqué, hein?…)

**-** Ah, et dernière des dernières choses : Minerva est d'âge avec Yarley, et donc est plus jeune que Susan. Elle vient de sortir de Poudlard, elle n'est pas encore professeur. (que fait-elle ? Bonne question, peut-être vais-je développer ça dans de futurs chapitres… ) Si je précise tout ça, c'est juste que je me rappelle quelqu'un (lance un regard inquisiteur à travers la pièce) qui m'a fait comprendre dans une review (je ne te haïs pas pour autant, chèr(e) ami(e), n'ait d'inquiétude) qu'on voyait notre chère personnage comme une sorcière expérimentée, déjà prof à Poudlard. Mais non… Imaginez là, sans rides et sans lunettes, jeune et pleine d'énergie.

Voili voilou (ok, je sors)

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

- - - - -CHAPITRE 12 - - - - -

**QUE LA BATAILLE COMMENCE **

La première personne qui lui sauta aux yeux fut le Führer en personne. Il était d'une taille impressionnante et, bien qu'il n'eu pas une allure particulièrement colossale, il émanait de la force de cet homme. Susan et les autres étaient assez éloignés de lui, et pourtant elle avait l'impression que son visage était taillé dans du roc. Il avait des rides très profondes, peut-être creusées d'avantages par des cicatrices, et pourtant il n'avait pas les cheveux de couleur blanche, mais d'un brun très foncé, coiffés impeccablement, raie sur le côté. Mais son regard, c'était son regard strict qui frappait le plus. Et lorsque ce regard balaya les Alliés, Susan se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il se tenait au centre de l'immense pièce, sur une estrade dorée, qui lui donnait encore plus de grandeur qu'il n'avait déjà, et plusieurs immenses lustres étincelants en or rigide, ne supportant aucune bougie mais d'où émanait une lueur presque aveuglante, étaient suspendus au plafond et l'éclairaient comme en plein jour. Et, petit à petit, chaque sorcier allié put voir apparaître sur le visage sec de Grindelwald un sourire étrange, un sourire empreint de folie.

Tous ses disciples sorciers, une centaine de Partisans, peut-être plus, étaient autour de lui. Tous habillés de robes de sorciers rouges, ils portaient cette fameuse croix nazie dans le dos, une croix noire, impressionnante, terrifiante. Ils se tournèrent tous vers le groupe des Alliés.

Une soudaine terreur envahit alors Susan. Eux, sorciers anglais, n'étaient que vingt huit. Alors que les Partisans étaient cinq fois plus nombreux. Si seulement ils avaient eu plus de temps pour prévenir les autres…

Dumbledore s'avança vers les ennemis, et, contrairement à Susan, ne sembla avoir aucune crainte. Les Alliés marchèrent fidèlement derrière lui. Ils marchaient tous ensemble à la même allure, la tête haute. Mais ils allaient droit au suicide…

Pourtant, Susan ressentit un sentiment étrange et fort. Le courage surpassait peu à peu la peur. Plus que du courage, c'était de l'honneur. L'honneur de combattre pour leur liberté, pour la liberté du monde entier. Soudain elle eut un flash back. Elle revit ses grands-parents, une expression confiante sur leurs visages. Et elle vit également Bertrand. Son visage souriant, son regard sincère et émerveillé. Elle entendit même le son de son rire franc. Elle ne le reverrait sans doute plus jamais. Avec un terrible nœud dans la gorge, elle continua d'avancer. Ses yeux commencèrent à briller. C'était pour lui qu'elle se battrait. Pour qu'il vive dans le monde où il voulait vivre. Pour qu'il retrouve son Paris et sa France d'avant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle serrait tellement sa baguette qu'elle ne la sentait plus entre ses doigts. Elle se rendit compte aussi qu'elle aimait ce français plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé n'importe quel autre garçon. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer… Si ses yeux s'embuaient elle n'aurait pas une vision assez nette. Il fallait qu'elle se défende du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Dumbledore… Murmura alors Grindelwald d'une voix terriblement douce. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde à vous voir arriver ici. Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais prévu quelques toasts en votre honneur…

Des petits rires s'élevèrent du rang adverse.

-Je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur, répliqua Dumbledore, les yeux rieurs. Je voulais simplement vous annoncer que vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation.

Cette fois-ci des éclats de rire fendirent le silence qu'avait laissé Dumbledore.

-En état d'arrestation ? Répéta Grindelwald sur un ton faussement étonné. Oh _Scheiße_…

Susan se rendit compte alors qu'en dépit du fait qu'il était allemand, il parlait parfaitement la langue anglaise.

-J'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur non plus du fait que nous allons réduire en miette votre poignée de sorciers, et vous par la même occasion. Vous êtes tellement peu nombreux…

-Nous sommes peut-être peu nombreux, répliqua Dumbledore, mais cela ne signifie pas que vous vaincrez. La force n'est pas dans le nombre mais dans le courage.

De nouveaux des rires.

-Soyez assuré que mes hommes sont également très courageux…

-S'ils étaient courageux ils n'auraient pas emprunté le chemin facile et enivrant qu'est la magie noire.

Les rires s'arrêtèrent.

-Vous avez fait une erreur ce soir, reprit Dumbledore, celle de réunir tous vos Partisans. A présent vous êtes tous démasqués.

L'horrible sourire de Grindelwald s'accentua.

-Je vous en prie, Dumbledore… Admettons qu'une vingtaine de pitoyables sorciers arrivent à nous vaincre tous, admettons… Vous croyez peut-être que seuls les sorciers ici présents ont accepté de me suivre ? Il y en a d'autres, Dumbledore ! D'autres, par exemple, qui sont retenus par leurs études, mais qui m'ont juré fidélité !

Du coin de l'œil, Susan vit Dumbledore bouger légèrement la tête.

-Et oui, Dumbledore, vous m'avez bien entendu… Il y en a d'autres à Poudlard, par exemple…

Susan jeta un regard à son ancien professeur. Les yeux fixes, Dumbledore semblait combattre en lui une haine intérieure. Puis soudain son visage redevint calme, et ses yeux pétillèrent.

-J'espère que vous vous êtes préparés à mourir avant de venir ici, continua Grindelwald d'une voix qui se voulait tonnante, tandis qu'il faisait quelques pas sur l'estrade, les mains derrière le dos.

-Et bien, j'ai le regret de vous dire que non… Avoua Dumbledore.

La lueur qu'il avait dans le regard s'embellit et s'intensifia.

-Mais nous nous sommes préparés à défendre notre honneur, reprit Dumbledore, totalement immobile. Nous nous sommes préparés à faire cesser ce chaos que vous avez semé sur cette terre. Nous nous sommes préparés à vous vaincre, vous et tous vos Partisans.

A peine eut-il fini de parler que les Partisans en question éclatèrent à nouveau d'un rire sonore. Susan eut un frisson dans le dos. Grindelwald, la tête bien haute, au-dessus de toutes les personnes présentes, tel un roi, souriait toujours comme s'il écoutait la plus belle mélodie au monde. Quand le rire des sorciers commença à s'éteindre, Dumbledore reprit la parole d'une vois plus forte que jamais, qui résonna à travers toute la salle, et qui emplit le cœur des Alliés d'un nouveau courage.

-Et je dois également vous avertir, Grindelwald, que nous nous sommes préparés à bien plus que ça !

Au même moment, dans la plus grande surprise de Susan, de ses compagnons et de tous les ennemis, une des portes sur leur gauche s'ouvrit à la volée dans un jet de lumière rouge. De nombreuses personnes entrèrent alors. Des sorciers. Des sorciers non pas vêtus d'une robe rouge portant une horrible croix noire dans le dos, mais portant des robes aux tons différents, aux allures différentes, comme de simples clients d'une rue de commerce magique, ou même affublés de vêtements moldus. Ils faisaient partie des Alliés. Si Susan ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait là de sorciers français. Sans se retenir, un large sourire fendit son visage. Elle se tourna d'un geste brusque vers les autres sorciers anglais. Tous les visages s'étaient illuminés. Susan eut envie de crier de joie.

-Soit, dit soudain Grindelwald avec les restes d'un sourire sur son visage, en ne bougeant plus d'un pouce. Vingt de plus. Ce n'est pas ce qui nous arrêtera. Personne ne peut nous arrêter… Personne ne peut m'arrêter MOI !

Son cri résonna à nouveau à travers l'immense salle. Mais presque aussitôt interrompu par un deuxième bruit sourd. Il provenait d'une autre porte sur la droite. Cette fois-ci, les battants ne se contentèrent pas de s'ouvrir à la volée, mais l'un des deux s'arracha complètement et vola à travers l'immense salle pour venir s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Derrière la lumière rouge qui se dissipait peu à peu, d'autres sorciers en grand nombre accoururent dans la pièce, baguette en main, parés à l'attaque.

-Voulez-vous que je vous les présente ? Demanda alors Dumbledore en faisant quelques pas en avant. Voici les sorciers français… Et croyez-moi bien, ils sont vraiment, vraiment très attachés à leur charmant pays.

Au même moment une autre porte, la dernière qui se trouvait derrière Grindelwald, s'ouvrit une fois de plus dans un halo rouge flamboyant. Susan ne vit pas le nombre de sorciers qu'il y avait, cachés par les Partisans du Führer, mais elle l'imagina bien en voyant que plusieurs sorciers ennemis semblaient de moins en moins sûrs d'eux.

-Et croyez-moi, continua Dumbledore, ils sont vraiment, vraiment très contrariés que vous ayez pris possession de leur territoire.

Le sourire de Susan s'élargit. Elle se mordit les lèvres. La rage de vaincre s'imposait en elle. A présent il y avait un réel espoir… Il y avait même un immense espoir. Elle regarda les Français s'approcher des ennemis en les encerclant. Il s'agissait d'hommes, de femmes, les cheveux grisonnants ou le visage à peine mature… Ils étaient de tout âge et de caractéristiques différentes. Cependant ils avaient tous un point commun : cette lueur dans leurs yeux. Non pas une lueur folle comme le Führer, mais une lueur semblable à celle de Dumbledore. Et Susan comprit à cet instant que tous les Alliés présents, anglais comme français, possédaient chacun la même lueur dans le regard, et elle comprise.

Ses yeux étaient posés sur le papier peint à rayures de la pièce. S'il avait eu assez de sensibilité artistique en lui, il se serait aperçu que le motif des murs apportait un style victorien à la pièce qui ne suivait pas du tout avec le style contemporain des meubles. Ce n'était pas étonnant venant de son maître qui s'était installé précipitamment, et qui risquait de partir encore plus vite si on découvrait sa véritable identité. Mais, étant issu d'une race canine, cette sensibilité il ne l'avait pas en lui, et il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il regardait un mur. Seul lui importait le ton avec lequel parlaient les deux hommes debout près de lui. Il sentait dans la voix de son maître et de son compagnon que leurs cœurs battaient plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Celui qui venait d'arriver était essoufflé, il avait dû courir en montant les escaliers. La chose qui leur tenait lieu de sujet de conversation était très importante. Et lui attendait patiemment, assis à terre. Inutile de gâcher des forces. Il allait bientôt y avoir de l'action.

Quelques instants plus tard il descendit les escaliers si vite qu'il faillit s'étaler sur le palier. Une fois dans le hall il jeta un regard derrière lui. Bertrand et son compagnon le suivaient de près. Une fois la porte de l'immeuble ouverte il se précipita dehors. Il ne montrait aucun signe de joie. Il ressentait pourtant de l'excitation, tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Le moindre bruissement de feuille d'arbre le faisait sursauter. Tous trois s'approchèrent d'une voiture noire garée devant l'immeuble.

-_Monte Merlin_, dit Bertrand en ouvrant la portière côté passager.

Il monta, suivi de près par son maître, tandis que le deuxième homme prenait le volant.

-_Ils sont vraiment là-bas ? _Demanda Bertrand une fois la portière refermée, tandis que Merlin posait sa gueule sur ses genoux.

-_Oui, c'est le gérant de la Tulipe Rouge lui-même qui est venu nous trouver, répondit Jean au volant._

C'était un homme brun qui approchait la trentaine, le meilleur ami de Bertrand depuis ses débuts à la Résistance. Il alluma le contact, appuya sur l'accélérateur et pris un virage serré à droite dans un crissement de pneu.

-_Il savait qui nous étions, _reprit-il._ Depuis longtemps il se doutait que nous faisions partie de la Résistance._

-_Tu es sûr que nous pouvons avoir confiance en lui ? _

-_Il ne nous a pas menti. S'il avait voulu nous trahir, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Et puis il nous a raconté son histoire et je le crois. Il nous a expliqué qu'ils avaient fait pression sur lui pour réquisitionner son immeuble. Ils ne lui ont laissé que le café au rez-de-chaussée. Ils ont su le faire taire et le dissuader d'aller fouiner à l'étage et à la cave de sa propre maison. Il avait vraiment peur. Il n'a pas cessé de pleurer comme un bébé en nous racontant toute l'histoire… _

Son maître réfléchit un instant. C'était toujours le cas lorsqu'il prenait cette expression fermée et indéchiffrable. Lui commençait à s'impatienter. Il se redressa, posa ses deux pattes avant sur Bertrand et regarda à travers le carreau. A l'extérieur, la ville défilait devant ses yeux. Il faisait noir et quelques lumières passaient devant lui aussi vite que des oiseaux. Les oiseaux… Il adorait courir après eux. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à s'amuser. Il sentait que son maître était également préoccupé par autre chose. Quelque chose en rapport avec cette femme qui avait une si bonne odeur de franchise et de gentillesse. Il savait que c'était le seul être humain qui rendait son maître vraiment heureux depuis longtemps.

Bertrand se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-_Jean, il faut que tu saches une chose… _

A peine trois secondes de silence pesant régnèrent sur toute l'immense salle. Puis d'un même geste, dans une même pulsion d'attaque, toutes les baguettes s'illuminèrent de jets de toutes les couleurs, si bien que durant un court instant la salle sembla être animée d'une lumière divine.

Mais il fallait bien que les sorts atteignent un objectif, et à peine Susan eut-elle le temps de lancer sa première attaque, qu'elle reçut un sortilège qui la poussa violemment contre le mur en heurtant quelqu'un de plein fouet. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, une scène étrange s'offrit à elle. Un enchevêtrement de couleurs, de sons et de lumières, voilà ce qui décrivait le mieux la vision qu'elle avait. Absolument tout était mobile, depuis le mouvement des baguettes jusqu'à la traversée que fit l'un des battant rouge d'une porte en allant s'écraser sur l'estrade au centre de la pièce. C'est à ce moment là que Susan se rendit compte que Grindelwald n'était plus dessus. Elle se releva d'un bond et regarda autour d'elle. Malheureusement il y avait trop de jets, d'halos de lumières et de mouvements pour tenter de voir de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mais la sorcière se dit qu'elle avait mieux à faire que de regarder autour d'elle, surtout qu'un petit groupe serré de Partisans fonçait droit dans sa direction. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ce qui était clair c'est qu'ils hurlaient des sorts sans s'arrêter tout en avançant au fur et à mesure.

-Attention ! Hurla alors Minerva McGonagall en plaquant un sorcier au sol, lui évitant ainsi un sort de stupéfication.

La douzaine de Partisans étaient à présent très proches. D'après leur trajectoire, ils se dirigeaient vers l'une des portes. Une idée vint alors à l'esprit de Susan. Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnut Hyppolite Joplin et Yarley Anbrowes qui venaient de repousser et d'assommer deux Partisans.

-Hyppolite, Yarley ! Hurla alors Susan tandis que les deux Alliés se tournaient vers elle. Ils veulent sortir !

Alors qu'elle montrait du doigt le groupe de Partisans, ils hochèrent tous deux la tête et appelèrent d'autres Alliés en accourant vers les deux battants que Dumbledore avait presque arrachés. Susan lança des sorts tout en accourant dans la même direction.

-_Petrificus Totalus_ ! S'exclama-t-elle en dirigeant sa baguette sur le premier ennemi de la file, qui n'était plus qu'à trois mètres d'elle.

L'homme en question reçut le sort en pleine face, trop lent pour le contrer, et se raidit aussitôt comme une planche. Il tomba alors en avant dans un bruit sourd, provoquant ainsi la chute de quelques Partisans qui s'emmêlèrent les pieds sur le corps inerte et se retrouvèrent face contre terre, tandis que quelques sorciers alliés profitèrent de la situation pour prendre le dessus. Susan eut un sourire conquérant en reprenant son souffle.

Dans une magnifique gestuelle typiquement moldue de la main gauche, Alastor envoya son ennemi à quatre pattes, tandis qu'il en expulsait un autre de sa main droite a l'aide de sa baguette. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif derrière lui et vit du coin de l'œil Minerva repousser un ennemi aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau blanche comme la neige, avant de retourner s'occuper d'un autre Partisan qui venait de faire tomber un Allié.

Minerva fut attrapée au cou par un bras puissant. La personne derrière elle soufflait de jubilation, et en baissant les yeux sur sa main, Minerva reconnut la peau blanche de celui qu'elle venait de jeter à terre. Non seulement il avait le visage sans sourcils d'un monstre de foire, mais en plus il en avait la force et l'haleine. Qu'un homme ait un physique trop peu avantageux pour sortir dans la rue sans que quelqu'un se mette à hurler de peur, Minerva n'en tirait aucun préjugé, mais qu'il ne fasse même pas un effort pour pouvoir parler sans qu'on ne tombe comme une mouche, ça elle ne le comprenait pas.

-Tu paieras pour te révolter contre le Maître ! Dit l'ennemi d'une voix d'outre-tombe dans un accent allemand, mais avec un timbre qui ne trompait pas quant à sa nature…

-Une femme ! S'exclama Minerva en ne pensant même plus à l'odeur nauséabonde qui venait de s'intensifier.

Mais ses mots furent perdus dans un son étranglé de toux suraiguë, tant sa gorge était serrée par le bras de l'allemande. Ce fut à ce moment là que Minerva décida d'agir…

Son talon fin partit en arrière d'un cou sec, et lorsqu'elle entendit un os de la jambe craquer et le cri perçant de la femme, le bras puissant libéra son cou. Minerva fit volte-face et envoya un sort à son ennemie. Aussitôt des cordes apparurent de l'extrémité de sa baguette et ligotèrent l'allemande tombée à terre, qui ressemblait à présent à un vulgaire saucisson se tortillant dans tous les sens.

En levant les yeux, Minerva aperçut Yarley et fut étonnée par le sérieux qu'il arrivait à maintenir tout en se battant. Elle aurait plutôt pensé le voir courir à travers la salle, poursuivi par une horde de Partisans qu'il aurait provoqués verbalement, comme elle l'avait souvent vu faire avec quelques élèves de Serpentard à Poudlard. Mais au lieu de ça il manipulait la baguette avec une vitesse fulgurant, accumulant au fur et à mesure la chute de ses ennemis.

Yarley, pris d'une soudaine crampe à la main, baissa le bras et se massa le poignet en voyant que le groupe de Partisans était enfin à terre, celui-là même qui avait couru après lui dès que Yarley les avait insultés de « bouse de dragon ». Il surveilla ses arrières et fut étonné de surprendre un hochement de tête admiratif de la part de Minerva. Il lui adressa un large sourire de vainqueur et se tourna en regardant un autre groupe de Partisans. Il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et murmura « _sonorus_ ».

-Pouvoir aux impurs ! Hurla-t-il de tous ses poumons, d'une voix qui résonna avec puissance dans toute la salle.

Les mots qu'il venait d'entendre lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poing. Caradoc sut tout de suite que Yarley avait été trop loin cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, il vit de nombreux Partisans faire volte face d'un même mouvement vers le jeune anglais. Beaucoup arboraient des sourires goguenards, féroces même. Il lui sembla que le temps avait ralenti et qu'une atmosphère de glace avait gelé le combat. Les Partisans se regardèrent en faisant quelques pas lents, non pas vers l'avant, mais en encerclant Yarley qui gardait son sourire chenapan. Plusieurs Alliés qui n'étaient pas occupés à se battre tentèrent de casser ce mur de brique, mais en vain. Bientôt les ennemis entourèrent complètement Yarley, qui perdit son sourire lorsqu'il comprit son erreur. Caradoc regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à craindre pour le jeune anglais. Minerva semblait avoir reçu un saut d'eau. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts sur la situation et elle n'arrivait plus à faire un seul geste. Susan arrivait vers eux en poussant du coude ceux qui se trouvait sur son passage, sans se rendre compte qu'un Allié lui sauva la vie en maîtrisant un Partisan qui allait s'en prendre à elle. Alastor jetait en vain des sorts de désarmement vite repoussés par les Partisans. Caradoc discerna même les cris lointains d'Hyppolite, qui était pourtant très proche de lui. Son cerveau se remit totalement en route lorsqu'une baguette, sous une manche rouge, se leva vers Yarley et qu'une voix prononça le sortilège le plus redouté des sorciers.

-_Avada Kedavra !_

Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur la nuque de Bertrand. Une légère pluie fine commençait à envahir les rues de Paris. Il quitta des yeux la porte qu'il surveillait pour regarder le ciel et remarqua qu'une brume venait de tomber sur la ville. Le clair de lune et les faibles réverbères n'étaient pas assez puissants pour que quelqu'un puisse les voir depuis les rues voisines. C'était parfait pour rester discrets. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur la porte de _La Tulipe Rouge_ et monta aux étages où les fenêtres étaient obstruées par des planches. C'était là qu'ils étaient. Le gérant du café venait de donner l'information à son réseau. Jean se pencha vers lui.

-Il n'y a pas le moindre mouvement au premier étage…

Merlin, assis à ses pieds, totalement immobile, émit un faible grognement comme s'il était prêt lui aussi à passer à l'action.

-Allons-y, ordonna Bertrand.

Une vingtaine d'hommes, tous résistants, s'engouffrèrent alors dans _La Tulipe Rouge_. Une seconde plus tard, tous se figèrent d'horreur. Plusieurs soldats allemands se trouvaient dans la pièce, assis aux tables du café. Les résistants brandirent alors d'un même geste leurs armes, attendant le moindre signe d'attaque de la part de l'ennemi pour tirer. Mais aucun ne bougea. Pas un bruit ne se fit entendre, le silence devenait pesant. Bertrand, un pistolet en main, plissa les yeux pour mieux voir dans la pénombre et comprit alors ce qui se passait.

-Ils sont assommés, baissez vos armes, ordonna-t-il.

Les Résistants s'exécutèrent, puis s'approchèrent des ennemis.

-Ils ne sont pas assommés, ils dorment ! S'exclama un jeune lorsqu'un allemand émit un long ronflement sonore.

-Ils ont probablement dû être drogués…

-Mais par qui ?

L'homme brun qui restait aux côtés de Bertrand se tourna vers lui.

-C'est cette femme, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota-t-il.

Bertrand le regarda et hocha la tête avec un sourire à peine perceptible. Apparemment, Susan et ses amis avaient pu facilement maîtriser les soldats allemands. Il sentit moins de poids sur ses épaules. Il était beaucoup plus rassuré pour elle.

-N'oubliez pas notre mission, rappela-t-il ensuite aux autres en s'avançant. Surtout ne descendez pas à la cave, cela compromettrait tout… C'est à l'étage que les autres se trouvent. Il vaut mieux attacher et bâillonner ces soldats, on ne sait pas quand ils se réveilleront.

Aussi silencieux que des félins, ils s'exécutèrent puis ouvrir une vieille porte dans le coin de la salle. Derrière s'élevait un étroit escalier. Ils montèrent les marches, Merlin en tête de file, le museau en alerte.

Susan vit Black, le Partisan anglais qui lui avait rendu visite dans la cave quelques heures auparavant, s'avancer de deux pas vers Yarley et lever sa baguette. Elle entendit Minerva pousser un cri étouffé au moment même ou le sorcier commença à prononcer l'incantation mortelle. Mais, alors que tout le monde, Alliés comme Partisans, avait les yeux rivés sur ce qui était en train de se passer, un des immenses lustres accrochés au plafond, le plus proche de la scène, s'était détaché et avait filé droit entre Yarley et Black. Lorsque le jet de lumière verte s'écrasa contre le lustre d'or, celui-ci explosa littéralement, projetant la plupart des sorciers à terre, soit par ses débris, soit par le souffle de la puissance de la collision. Susan, trop éloignée pour n'avoir ressenti ni l'un ni l'autre, regarda derrière elle. Elle aperçut immédiatement Dumbledore non loin, la baguette encore levée, le visage rassuré. Au même moment, comme un spectre sortirait d'une tombe, elle vit le corps d'un homme se relever lentement du sol, tout près de Dumbledore. C'était Grindelwald.

Albus Dumbledore avait une fois de plus réussi. Le lustre d'or était tombé exactement à l'endroit où il devait tomber, sauvant ainsi la vie du jeune et insouciant Yarley Anbrowes. Toujours en alerte mais maître de lui-même, son regard se posa sur Susan Derwent, qui le regardait avec un visage rassuré. C'est alors qu'elle tourna soudain la tête sur sa gauche, puis regarda à nouveau Dumbledore en cessant de sourire.

-Attention ! Hurla-t-elle en montrant quelqu'un du doigt.

Mais à l'instant même où les yeux de Susan s'étaient posés sur Grindelwald, Dumbledore savait qu'il s'était déjà relevé. Sans aucune surprise, il regarda tranquillement le sort impardonnable de lumière verte se diriger vert lui dans une vitesse fulgurante.

Le souffle coupé, Susan vit Dumbledore s'évanouir dans un tourbillon de cape à l'instant même où le sort mortel allait l'atteindre. Elle fut rassurée de voir le leader des Alliés contrôler la situation avec une impressionnante facilitée.

-Attention !

Trop tard. Susan n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner vers celui qui venait de crier qu'elle sentit plusieurs personnes trébucher sur elle, l'entraînant ainsi dans leur chute. Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle se dégagea des sorciers, se releva et se retourna. Il s'agissait d'un Allié et d'un Partisan, en proie à un combat à main nue. L'Allié, que Susan reconnut comme étant Jehannus Weasley, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, à la chevelure rousse ébouriffée et à la barbe naissante, travaillait auparavant avec elle en tant que photographe pour la Gazette. Jehannus, toujours à terre avec le Partisan, attrapa le bras de son ennemi qui tentait de pointer sa baguette dans sa direction, et envoya son poing dans les côtes, le repoussant ainsi sur le côté.

-Surtout ne m'aide pas ! S'exclama-t-il hors d'haleine, en tournant les yeux vers Susan.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin de moi… Remarqua la sorcière d'une voix ironique.

-_Ach, verteufelt Engländer_ ! Tonna le Partisan allemand en lançant son coude au visage de Jehannus.

Susan décida alors de réagir et dégaina sa baguette. Son sort assomma l'ennemi et l'envoya rouler à terre quelques mètres plus loin, renversant au passage deux autres partisans.

-Quand même, souffla Jehannus en attrapant la main de Susan pour se relever, j'ai bien cru que tu allais finir par converser avec lui.

-Non, tu sais bien, jamais pendant un combat, c'est un principe auquel je tiens, répliqua Susan sur le même ton désinvolte.

Puis ils se séparèrent en riant. Susan garda un sourire aux lèvres en cherchant des yeux Yarley. Décidemment cette bataille allait de mieux en mieux.

Le regard furieux, le jeune homme se releva et regarda autour de lui en époussetant sa robe rouge sang. Derrière ses mèches noires qui lui retombaient sur les yeux, il put voir que l'imbécile qui avait osé l'insulter, lui et ses compagnons, était toujours en vie. Il l'avait tout de suite reconnu : c'était Yarley Anbrowes. Les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait de lui étaient les scènes où les plus âgés de Serpentard, la maison dans laquelle il avait été admis à Poudlard, lui couraient après dans les couloirs de l'école en jetant des sorts à tord et à travers. Les imbéciles, ils n'avaient même pas été capables d'attraper un Sang-de-Bourbe. Et aujourd'hui encore, ce Yarley s'en sortait sans une égratignure. Une haine s'empara de lui. Une haine telle qu'une pulsion douloureuse envahit son cœur et lui fit tordre son visage de mépris. Il s'occuperait personnellement de ce Sang-de-Bourbe, il se le promettait, et Dumbledore ne sera plus là pour le protéger. Il jeta un regard vers sa droite, où, au centre de la salle, Grindelwald reculait petit à petit sur l'estrade, pliant sous la force de Dumbledore. Grindelwald, devenu lui aussi un imbécile. Il n'était pas aussi fort et ni aussi puissant que le laissaient paraître ses discours. Peut-être l'avait-il initié pour de bon dans la force de la magie noire, peut-être lui avait-il appris tout ce qu'il avait manqué durant son éducation à Poudlard, mais lorsque le jeune Partisan regarda son Maître trébucher sur l'estrade, comme un chien minable courant se mettre à l'abri de la pluie, il ne ressentit pour lui que du dégoût. Le même dégoût qu'il avait ressentit pour son père lorsqu'il lui avait fait payer le prix de sa conduite envers lui sans aucun regret, sans aucun sentiment, sans aucune honte.

Susan se joignit à la jeune Minerva pour remettre Yarley sur ses deux pieds. Un coup d'œil circulaire lui montra que le cercle des Partisans s'était brisé, et que la plupart était encore à terre. Des Alliés en avaient profité pour fondre sur eux et tenter d'en ligoter. Son regard se posa soudain sur un homme très jeune, à peine sorti de l'adolescence, qui se tenait debout parmi des Partisans recroquevillés. Sa position était telle qu'il semblait sortir de l'irréel. Et il aurait été très beau si son regard ne dégageait pas une haine telle que Susan en eut un frisson. Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus, c'était que ce visage lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais leurs regards ne se croisèrent que l'espace d'une seconde, car un combat animé passa entre eux deux. Lorsque Susan regarda à nouveau dans sa direction pour essayer de le reconnaître, il avait déjà disparut, et il sortit d'ailleurs de son esprit lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Minerva s'élever.

-Yarley ! S'exclama-t-elle les yeux exorbités sous des mèches échappées de son chignon. Tu n'es… Tu n'es… Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Comment as-tu pu t'exposer à un tel danger ! Du véritable suicide ! Si… si Dumbledore n'avait pas été là… Tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est !

Susan se tourna vers elle. Minerva n'avait pu retenir ses larmes de couler tout en parlant, et sa voix même trahissait l'état de choc dans lequel elle se trouvait. Yarley sembla complètement égaré et regardait son ancienne camarade de classe avec un regard troublé. A ce moment là un Partisan au ventre bien large courut vers eux, la baguette levée, le visage furieux. Mais Susan n'eut pas besoin des deux Alliés pour l'expulser elle-même en arrière tandis que des cordes s'enroulaient tout autour de lui.

-Je te jure que si jamais tu refais une telle… Continuait Minerva.

-Je suis désolé ! S'exclama soudain Yarley d'une voix sincère qui couvrit les hurlements du combat et ceux de Minerva. Je… je suis désolé ! Pardonne moi, c'est plus fort que moi !

Ce que Susan surprit par la suite, jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier tant elle en fut attendrie. Yarley attrapa Minerva par les épaules et l'embrassa d'un geste qui était loin d'être hésitant.

En quelques secondes à peine, Merlin atteint le sommet des marches. Une porte lui barrait la route. Il renifla le mince espace d'ouverture au bas et une odeur désagréable lui monta au museau. Elle n'était pas toute proche, mais jamais de sa vie il n'en avait senti d'aussi dérangeante. C'était pire que l'eau de Cologne de son maître. Elle lui rappelait cette odeur qu'avaient les animaux morts lorsqu'ils avaient perdu leur sang, mais c'était bien pire. Il sentait d'autres choses aussi. La peur, la souffrance, le désespoir. Derrière lui il entendit son maitre charger son arme à feu avant d'ouvrir silencieusement la porte.

Il sortit alors de l'obscurité pour se retrouver dans un large couloir. La faible lumière d'un lointain lampadaire extérieur éclairait la scène. L'odeur s'était à peine intensifiée mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à la supporter. Les résistants le suivirent de près et entreprirent d'ouvrir les portes une à une. La première pièce semblait être une cuisine. On y avait entreposé des meubles qui semblaient avoir appartenu à une chambre à coucher : un lit avait été posé négligemment en travers de la pièce, des vieux vêtements, des draps et une table de nuit occupaient la cuisinière, et les restes d'une penderie obstruaient à moitié le passage de la porte. Mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Une deuxième porte fut ouverte. Merlin ne prit même pas la peine de regarder. Il venait de repérer l'endroit d'où émanait l'odeur.

Bertrand suivit les autres qui se postèrent autour de la cinquième porte du couloir. Ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé et il commença à se demander si on ne les avait pas attirés dans un piège. Soudain son regard tomba sur Merlin. Il s'approchait de la dernière porte. Son museau effleura à peine le bas de la porte qu'il se redressa aussitôt sur ses pattes-arrières et se mit à danser fébrilement en poussant des grognements. Il réagissait toujours de la sorte lorsqu'une odeur l'insupportait, comme celle de son Eau de Cologne. C'était la bonne porte. Il se tourna vers Jean qui comprit en un regard.

Ils se positionnèrent de chaque côté de la porte. Bertrand tendit l'oreille mais aucun son ne lui parvint, hormis les chuchotements de leurs compagnons dans la pièce voisine où ils venaient de trouver cinq allemands endormis. Il regarda son meilleur ami, et, d'un signe de tête, le même courage s'empara d'eux.

La porte fut ouverte à la volée. Ils tendirent leurs armes en avant. Une scène abominable s'offrit alors à leurs yeux. Même après avoir entendu les descriptions cauchemardesques du gérant du café, jamais les deux hommes n'auraient pu être préparés à voir pareils visions d'horreur.

Et tandis que Bertrand voyait ce qui hanterait ses nuits pendant très longtemps, une trentaine de mètres plus bas, deux petits yeux gris aussi durs que la pierre venaient de repérer Susan avec stupeur.

Un sort de désarmement la frappa en plein dos et sa baguette vola cinq mètres plus loin. La jeune femme, les mains en sueur, le cœur battant à toute allure à force de combattre, se retrouva soudain le visage plaquée contre un des murs. Une poigne de fer venait de la pousser vers l'avant sans laisser le temps à Susan de voir qui était son agresseur.

-Voilà bien une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, grogna une voix d'une douceur malsaine dans son dos.

Le Partisan en question força Susan à se retourner et elle fut très peu surprise de reconnaître Black. Il appuyait sa baguette sur la gorge de Susan qui ressentit un picotement brûlant et insupportable en sortir.

-Je comprends mieux comment vous avez réussi à maîtriser aussi facilement tous ces gardes moldus et à vous en sortir, continua Black dans un rictus de mépris en toisant la jeune femme du regard. Mais comment peut-on s'abaisser à côtoyer un moldu …? A moins que cette ordure qui se trouvait dans la cave avec vous ne soit également un sorcier…

Une véritable frayeur s'était emparé d'elle du fait d'avoir perdu sa baguette, mais Susan ressentit soudain la colère l'emporter.

-Il n'y a qu'une ordure ici, et c'est vous ! Bertrand est un moldu, mais il vaut cent fois mieux que vos manières méprisables et que votre idéologie à vomir !

Son dégoût était tel qu'elle ne put se retenir de lui cracher au visage. Black ferma les yeux un instant, comme s'il tentait de maîtriser sa propre colère, puis essuya sa joue du revers de la main dans un geste lent.

-Très bien vous l'aurez voulu… J'aurais pu vous tuer sans douleur comme je me suis amusé à le faire si souvent ce soir, mais je vois que vous préférez la voie de la souffrance…

-Torturez-moi comme bon vous semble, répliqua Susan sur un ton de défi, de toute façon vous allez perdre cette guerre ce soir… Vous le savez très bien… Il n'y a qu'à regarder votre si grand Maître plier devant Dumbledore.

Sur ces mots elle eut un sourire provocateur. Black tourna un regard nerveux vers le combat et Susan remarqua qu'il perdait peu à peu son assurance. Mais les petits yeux gris se reportèrent sur elle et un air assuré et amusé se peignit sur le visage de Black.

-Perdre cette guerre ? S'exclama-t-il. Vous pensez donc que ce soir le bien va remporter sur le mal à tout jamais ? Pauvre idiote… Jamais la magie noire ne disparaîtra… Tôt ou tard elle reviendra à nouveau de force et finira par s'imposer… La magie noire est beaucoup plus puissante que votre stupide bonne conscience…

Susan quitta son regard et chercha Dumbledore en s'efforçant de ne pas croire ce que Black lui disait. Elle vit alors deux douzaines de Partisans fondre sur son ancien professeur dans l'espoir désespéré de secourir leur Maître que Susan n'arrivait pas à localiser. Mais elle ne put pas voir la suite car Black la prit par le visage pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-Vous sembliez dire tout à l'heure que la torture ne vous effrayait pas, maugréa-t-il avec un nouveau rictus. Mais je vais vous infliger un sort impardonnable qui m'amuse beaucoup plus…

-Que…

-_Impero !_

Aussitôt, elle ressentit une intense chaleur sortir de la baguette de Black et la toucher à bout portant à la poitrine. Une vague sensation de bien être envahit alors Susan. Sa respiration ralentit, une douceur se répandit dans ses muscles et les cris du combat lui parurent bien trop lointains pour en prendre compte. Elle comprit vaguement qu'on lui avait remit sa baguette magique entre les mains. Tout allait vraiment pour le mieux…

_Avance_… Lui susurra alors une voix qui venait de nulle part.

Docile, le cœur léger, Susan obéit, et sans trop voir où elle allait, elle suivit la direction que quelqu'un semblait lui montrer. Tout n'était décidemment que bonheur.

_Monte sur l'estrade_…

Susan obéit. Plusieurs personnes étaient maintenant face à elle, mais elle ne se rappelait plus trop où elle se trouvait. Il lui semblait que les mouvements tout autour d'elle s'étaient arrêtés. Et c'était tant mieux. Ils ne la perturberaient plus. Mais la voix lui chuchota que la personne qui se trouvait à présent face à elle allait d'un instant à l'autre l'enlever à son état euphorique, et si elle y parvenait, il n'en résulterait qu'un grand malheur. Toujours docile, elle leva alors sa baguette.

_Débarrasse-toi de lui… Il le faut… Il faut que cette guerre finisse. _

La guerre… Oui… Susan se rappela peu à peu la bataille dans laquelle elle était plongée. Sans perturber son état de bonheur paisible, le visage d'un jeune homme au rire franc, aux yeux bleus très profonds lui revint alors en mémoire, ce qui lui rappela quelque chose de beaucoup plus intense… Elle repensait à Bertrand. Elle n'avait plus envie d'être là, devant tous ces gens qui la regardaient, elle voulait seulement revoir Bertrand pour être encore plus heureuse. Elle abaissa sa baguette.

_Non, ne fait pas ça, attaque-le… _

Non, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie… Pensa Susan.

Une voix lui parvint alors au lointain. C'était la voix de Dumbledore.

-Susan, reprenez conscience de vous-même…

_Lève ta baguette magique et attaque cet homme, _continuait la voix étrangère.

-N'écoutez que vous-même Susan, c'est un ordre !

_ATTAQUE-LE ! _

Tandis que son camp perdait tout contrôle de la situation et qu'il commençait à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de Dumbledore avant qu'il ne le reconnaisse, Tom Jedusor, les cheveux noirs de jais lui tombant devant les yeux, vit une Alliée monter sur l'estrade et pointer sa baguette sur son ancien professeur de Poudlard, qui venait de ligoter plus d'une vingtaine de Partisans avec des cordes invisibles. Il se tourna vers le fond de la salle et comprit que Black, un de ses mentors, lui avait jeté le sortilège de l'Imperium. Il le voyait contrôler la jeune femme en levant légèrement la baguette magique. Lorsqu'il reporta à nouveau son regard sur l'estrade, il vit que la jeune femme avait baissé sa baguette devant Dumbledore qui tentait de lui parler. La sorcière sembla hésiter. Black perdait lui aussi le contrôle de la situation. Décidemment, tout ce que cet idiot de Grindelwald avait mit en place était en train de s'effondrer, et lui, s'il restait là, il finirait par se faire piéger… La jeune femme finit par tomber à genoux en lâchant pour de bon sa baguette magique, la tête entre les mains.

-Non ! Hurla-t-elle.

En se tournant vers Black, il vit alors Yarley Anbrowes se jeter sur lui, annulant définitivement l'Imperium.

-Bandes d'idiots, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Aucun n'avait finalement été à la hauteur. Ils avaient tous échoué. Lui seul était encore capable de se défendre, mais entouré de pareils lâches, la défaite était évidente. Mais un jour, sa revanche viendrait. Et il serait beaucoup mieux préparé que Grindelwald. Oh oui, il reviendrait, et ils paieraient tous le prix fort. Il fallait maintenant qu'il s'enfuît. Mais avant cela, il devait exécuter la promesse qu'il s'était faite et s'approcha de Yarley en repoussant tous ceux qui étaient sur son passage, Alliés comme Partisans.

Dumbledore releva doucement la jeune sorcière.

-Bravo, Susan, dit-il en lui fourrant sa baguette dans la main de la jeune femme. Mais il est temps de vous reprendre vite, la bataille n'est pas encore finie.

Susan secoua la tête, et se força à se remémorer des faits qui venaient de se passer.

-L'imperium…

-C'est ça, acquiesça Dumbledore. Susan, maintenant il est temps de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un jet de lumière rouge le frappa à l'épaule. Susan et lui furent projetés à terre.

-Susan, descendez de l'estrade, ordonna-t-il, presque apeuré.

Ils se relevèrent précipitamment et la jeune femme regarda du sang qui coulait de l'épaule du sorcier. Elle vit aussi que c'était Grindelwald qui lui avait lancé le sort. Il était tout près d'eux. Susan put nettement voir l'expression déformée, purement folle, qui l'animait.

-Professeur…

-Tout de suite, ordonna Dumbledore sur un ton autoritaire que la jeune femme ne lui connaissait pas.

Encore sonnée, elle s'exécuta. Elle descendit en chancelant les 6 marches en bois branlant de l'estrade. Et puis, une fois en bas, petit à petit, tout son corps se bloqua. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui avait lancé un sortilège de surdité. Elle n'entendait plus rien, mais au font d'elle-même, elle savait que son esprit en était la cause. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rester plantée là, à regarder le ballet de baguettes lancer des sortilèges, les sorciers en mouvement, en pleine course ou même projetés en arrières. Elle voyait leurs lèvres bouger, mais aucun son n'en émaner. Et puis elle se rendit compte que des corps gisaient à terre. Il y en avait partout, il y en avait beaucoup.

Et il y avait ce jeune garçon brun, tout près d'elle. Il était très jeune, peut-être avait-il seize ans, et il avait la peau très pâle. Il était recroquevillé sur le dos, dans une position de souffrance. Il avait la bouche et les yeux entrouverts, des yeux qui regardaient dans sa direction. Du sang coulaient de ses lèvres. Il ne bougeait plus. Il ne bougeait plus parce qu'il était mort. Et Susan resta plantée là à fixer son regard vitreux et pâle, comme si un voile blanc les avait recouverts. La jeune sorcière eut l'impression de sortir de la réalité temporelle. Comme si on avait été arrêté le temps, comme si on l'avait mis sur pause.

Et puis elle vit le corps d'une femme à la robe cramoisie se mettre entre elle et le jeune garçon. L'anglaise leva lentement son regard. Une jeune femme blonde. Elle avait les cheveux courts, le visage très fin, les yeux noirs sous lesquels des cernes assombrissaient son visage. Mais elle était belle. Un sourire moqueur et vainqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres. La baguette de l'ennemie se redressa vers Susan de sous sa manche. Un mouvement rapide, une lumière rouge. Le sort l'atteignit en pleine face, elle en tomba à la renverse, face contre sol. Susan n'avait pas reconnu la nature du sort, mais tout ce qu'elle comprenait, c'était que du sang ruisselait. Elle ressentit tout cela très étrangement. Elle n'avait pas encore mal, mais elle sentait une sensation étrangement neutre qui lui venait de l'oreille droite et qui glissait jusqu'à son cou. Là où le sort l'avait atteint.

C'est à cet instant précis que toute la salle fut remplie d'un vacarme extraordinaire. Ce fut comme si on avait rallumé le son. Des cris de douleur, des hurlements de rage, des bruits d'explosions lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Susan, un peu assommée, porta sa main à son cou. Ses doigts étaient couverts de sang. Elle voyait des gouttes tomber sur le sol. Et puis la douleur arriva. Une douleur qui la prit sur le côté droit de son cou. Susan épongea le sang avec sa manche. Elle se retourna au même moment ou la blonde marchait droit vers elle.

-Pauvre choux, ricana-t-elle dans un accent allemand.

C'était maintenant ou jamais que Susan devait réagir. Sa baguette toujours en main, elle lança une incantation.

- _Locomotor Mortis _!

Aussitôt les jambes de l'allemande se bloquèrent. Susan en profita pour se relever. Elle s'épongea à nouveau le visage, puis posa le bout de sa baguette sur sa plaie et le sang cessa de couler. La jeune femme blonde face à elle cessa de se débattre dans le vent et libéra ses jambes d'un coup de baguette.

Susan récidiva aussitôt.

-_Opugno_ !

Des dizaines de petits oiseaux jaunes sortirent de sa baguette et attaquèrent son ennemie qui se mit à hurler en se protégeant le visage.

-_Lacornum Inflamare_ ! hurla-t-elle.

Les oiseaux prirent feu et retombèrent en de la cendre qui disparut avant d'avoir touché le sol.

Susan gardait les yeux posés sur son adversaire. La coiffure compliquée de la blonde n'était à présent plus qu'une chevelure hétéroclite et mal coiffée, qui aurait eu l'air déplacée dans une réception huppée.

-Elle est moins douée qu'elle parait… Pensa Susan.

Un mince sourire fendit ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Lança son ennemie. Tu te prends pour une grande dame avec ta magie blanche, mais tu n'es qu'une moins que rien ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est le vrai pouvoir ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que peut apporter la magie noire, la magie la plus puissante, celle qui…

-La ferme ! Tranche Susan en lui envoyant un sort de désarmement.

Elle avait toujours eut horreur des longs discours. L'allemande contra le sort.

-_Diffindo_ ! Lança Susan.

Comme un couteau, le sort frappa la sorcière allemande de plein fouet à son flanc droit, juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Susan vit apparaitre peu à peu une tâche légèrement plus foncée que la robe cramoisie de la partisane.

-Pétasse ! Lança cette dernière avec hargne, une main plaquée contre sa blessure sanglante.

Susan leva la tête en lui lançant un regard blasé.

-Okay, fit-elle d'une voix bien audible. Maintenant, on arrête de jouer.

Son bras fendit l'air. Elle lança un nouveau sort de désarmement que sa partenaire n'eut pas le temps d'éviter.

- _Incarcerem_ ! Continua-t-elle.

Des cordes sortirent de nulle part et ligotèrent fermement la partisane qui tomba à terre.

Susan s'approcha d'elle et la regarda de toute sa hauteur.

-La prochaine fois, dit-elle, joue avec quelqu'un de ton âge.

L'allemande se tortilla dans tous les sens en lui lançant des injures en Allemand. La sorcière anglaise regarda autour d'elle et décida de retrouver Black que Yarley avait attaqué. Elle les aperçut enfin, se battant en duel un peu plus loin. Elle s'éloigna de la partisane sans remarquer que quelqu'un venait vers elle pour la détacher.

Jean sortit un canif et le lança à Bertrand qui le déplia d'un geste rapide. Très vite la corde fut coupée et le corps inerte d'un garçon à moitié nu, ensanglanté, lui tomba dans les bras.

-_VITE_ ! Hurla Jean aux autres. _PAR ICI_ !

Aussitôt plusieurs résistants émergèrent dans la pièce. Après une même hésitation, le visage horrifié, ils finirent par se précipiter sur les autres prisonniers pour les détacher. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était une longue salle blanche qui devait servir à entreposer la nourriture avant que les Allemands ne la transforment en salle d'interrogatoire. A intervalles régulières, des corps inertes étaient attachés au mur, les bras au dessus de la tête. L'odeur insupportable ne faisait qu'accentuer la vision infernale. Les hommes captifs étaient tous évanouis, mais certains poussaient des gémissements dans leurs rêves.

Merlin, le corps las, s'approcha de son maître et regarda le corps inerte qu'il tenait, les yeux fixes et humides. Bertrand prit le pou de l'homme. Il s'agissait d'un des jumeaux Lombrez. Il portait des coups sur presque toute la surface de son corps. Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres lorsqu'il comprit que le jeune homme ne respirait plus. Jean s'approcha et posa une main sur la joue du jumeau. La peau était glacée.

-_Il doit être mort depuis longtemps_… Dit-il. _Son frère est vivant, mais son poult bat très lentement. Il est là-bas. _

Le chien émit de petits gémissements. Bertrand leva les yeux du corps. Son front ruisselait d'une sueur froide.

-_Il faut qu'on les sorte de là. Qu'on les fasse descendre. Appelez les camionnettes. _

Puis il s'approcha d'une porte dans le coin de la pièce. Il tourna la poignée d'une main ferme et ouvrit la porte, l'arme prête à servir dans l'autre main. L'odeur décupla d'avantage. Il poussa le battant.

Du sang. Du sang partout. Du sang sur le carrelage blanc, du sang qui avait coulé en fine trainées contre le mur, du sang sur la baignoire, sur le rebord d'une cuvette, sur des panneaux en bois qui obstruaient une petite fenêtre. C'était dans cette salle de bain qu'on avait battu, fouetté, torturé physiquement et moralement ses frères d'arme. Bertrand dû se ressaisir contre mur pour ne pas tomber. Il regarda sa main. Elle était couverte de sang. Jamais plus il n'oublierait cet instant. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive vraiment, une montée de haine envahit son cœur. Il sentit la présence de Jean derrière lui et se retourna. Son ami, le visage livide, semblait au bord de la nausée. Ils se regardèrent.

-_Sortons d'ici Bertrand_, haleta Jean. _Je t'en prie, sortons d'ici… _

Susan s'approchait de plus en plus de Yarley en esquissant plusieurs sorts lancés contre elle. Elle tenta de repérer les autres. Minerva se battait non loin de Yarley, elle semblait elle aussi vouloir s'approcher de lui mais était occupée pour l'instant avec un ennemi tenace. Le couple Smethwyck luttait contre un rang de Partisans aux côtés de Hyppolite et d'Alastor.

Soudain elle trébucha et tomba à terre sur ses avant-bras. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le corps sans vie d'un Partisan, mort à l'évidence. Manquant soudain d'oxygène, Susan se précipita à reculons le plus loin possible de l'homme en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient presque retournés sur leurs orbites. La jeune femme se releva. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus en aussi grande forme qu'au départ. Il devait être très tard dans la nuit. Ses membres commençaient à se fatiguer. Mais surtout, elle avait incroyablement soif. Sa gorge desséchée hurlait au désespoir d'avaler la moindre goutte d'eau.

Elle se retourna et se remit à courir en direction de Yarley qu'elle ne voyait plus. Par contre, elle repéra Black non loin d'elle. Il regardait à terre, aux côtés d'un autre partisan, beaucoup plus jeune. Il ne devait pas avoir dix-huit ans. Il avait des cheveux mi long qui lui retombaient élégamment devant les yeux. Mais à part ça, il n'avait rien de gracieux. Son visage aurait parut beau s'il n'était pas crispé comme si la haine et le plaisir se peignait dessus. Susan le reconnut, elle l'avait aperçut quelques minutes auparavant, et il lui avait parut vaguement familier. C'était un anglais, sans doute.

Enfin, elle repoussa quelqu'un, sans faire attention au camp dans lequel il appartenait, et vit une scène abominable.

Yarley était recroquevillé, genoux à terre, tordu de douleur. C'était le jeune garçon qui lui lançait le sortilège doloris.

-Yarley ! Hurla Susan.

Prise dans un élan d'adrénaline, la sorcière lança illico un sort qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Black, mais elle manqua l'autre de près. Ce dernier lança à Susan un regard en coin, un regard profond et très noir. Le rictus qui tordait ses lèvres s'accentua et ne fit qu'accroître son expression ignoble. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le désarmer à son tour, quelqu'un la poussa sur le côté avec une telle violence qu'elle fut projetée à terre. Sa baguette roula plus loin. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, elle sentit quelqu'un l'empoigner et la retourner sur le dos. Une main siffla dans l'air et gifla de plein fouet Susan qui en resta muette.

-PETITE SOTTE !

Le poing de la jeune femme fendit l'air et frappa à son tour Black à la mâchoire. Elle se redressa aussitôt sur ses genoux et tenta de reprendre sa baguette, mais Black l'attrapa à nouveau en plaquant son bras contre sa gorge. Elle sentit son souffle saccadé tout près, mais elle, elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Black serrait de plus en plus fort. Devant elle, Yarley ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il était à terre, haletant, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le jeune garçon brun se tenait debout devant lui. Yarley se tourna vers lui et lui cracha aux pieds. Le jeune sorcier lui décocha aussitôt un coup de pied dans l'estomac et lui parla. Mais Susan n'assimila pas ce qu'elle entendait. Etranglée, elle sentait sa gorge lui brûler douloureusement, son sang lui monter aux yeux, son esprit se brouiller de plus en plus. Elle tenta en vain de se libérer de son agresseur.

Une douleur inimaginable parcourait chaque millimètre de son corps. C'était pire que ce que Yarley avait enduré jusqu'ici. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, tous ses membres étaient crispés. Il sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux et s'écraser directement sur le sol dallé. Et puis il entendit quelqu'un hurlait son nom. Même ses yeux le faisaient souffrir, mais il se força à regarder d'où provenait le cri. Sur sa gauche, il vit Susan le regarder, terrorisée. Elle fit un geste de revers avec son bras. Il ne savait pas si son sort avait touché son tortionnaire, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, c'était que le sort _endoloris_ s'arrêta et que la douleur insupportable cessa aussitôt. Parcourut de spasme, le corps tremblant comme une feuille, il tenta de se relever mais ses bras ne lui obéissait plus pour le moment. Il s'effondra à terre et refit une tentative, en vain. Il serra ses poings et s'efforça de porter son regard sur Susan. Elle était à genoux au sol, un homme à la robe cramoisie derrière elle lui plaquait un bras sur sa gorge. Il n'avait plus sa baguette mais il semblait qu'il était en train de l'étrangler.

Yarley refit une tentative pour se lever. Il parvint à se mettre à quatre pattes, mais quelqu'un lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes. Il roula sur le dos en hurlant de douleur et reconnut la même personne qui lui avait jeté le sortilège doloris avec tant de plaisir.

Tom Jedusor.

Lorsque Yarley l'avait vu lever sa baguette vers lui il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Mais c'était bien Tom Jedusor, ce garçon de Serpentard, qui avait peut-être 3 années de moins que lui et qui, Yarley s'en rappelait fort bien, avait réussi à se mettre presque tous les professeurs à sa botte du temps où le sorcier était encore à Poudlard. Il n'y était plus, mais par contre, et c'en était incroyable, Jedusor lui n'avait toujours pas fini ses études.

-Tu en veux peut-être encore un peu ? Demanda Jedusor debout à ses côtés.

Yarley qui se tenait les côtés le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Espèce d'abruti local, dit-il en souriant comme il put. Tu crois peut-être que je vais ramper devant toi ?

Il cracha à ses pieds.

Jedusor lui envoya un nouveau coup de pied. Puis il s'agenouilla très près de Yarley et lui empoigna les cheveux, le visage tordu de dégoût.

-Souillure de sang-de-bourbe ! S'exclama-t-il avec rage. Je te jure que tu vas mourir. Et je te jure que tes semblables finiront par prendre le même chemin. Et ils souffriront, ils souffriront beaucoup, ça aussi je te le jure. Et crois-moi, Lord Voldemort tient toujours ses promesses.

Yarley ressentit une inexplicable peur au fond de ses entrailles. Une lueur rouge, malsaine, meurtrière, venait passer dans le regard de Jedusor. Il savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Il savait qu'il avait raison d'avoir peur, et il savait qu'il allait mourir. Mais Yarley pouvait encore se battre. Il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il prit le dessus sur la douleur, sur ses membres engourdis et sur le peu de force qui lui restait. Il décocha à Jedusor un magnifique coup de tête. Il entendit quelque chose craquer. Le nez de son adversaire était en sang. Jedusor lâcha prise et Yarley en profita pour reculer. Son regard tomba sur sa baguette. Il l'empoigna, se releva et fit volte face.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu se battre, avant qu'il ait pu faire la moindre tentative pour échapper au destin auquel Jedusor l'avait voué, une lumière verte le frappa de plein fouet. Il ressentit un froid, un froid intense qui, comme la douleur de l'endoloris, l'enveloppa entièrement. Il vit le visage de Jedusor, du sang coulant sur ses lèvres, sur son menton, sur son cou, et puis, derrière Jedusor, il vit le visage de Minerva. Il vit son joli visage ovale, qu'il avait eu l'habitude de regarder de longs moments pour essayer de déchiffrer ses émotions. Mais à cet instant précis son visage était figé de stupeur. Une stupeur comme taillée dans la pierre. Il savait qu'il ne reverrait plus rien d'autre de ce visage.

Et puis la lueur verte s'éteignit, comme s'éteignit sa propre vie.

Si Susan n'avait pas eu ce bras puissant collé à sa gorge, elle aurait crié de douleur, comme elle entendait des cris s'élever de la bataille. De plus en plus étranglée, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et elle perdit la force de résister.

-Ce que tu viens de voir, lui murmura Black à l'oreille, c'est l'avenir de tous ceux qui sont avec toi… Regarde-le, cet énergumène, ce Sang-de-bourbe, regarde-le comme il colle parfaitement avec l'image qu'on se fait de lui : un cadavre qui va pourrir, comme ses semblables ont pourris avant lui, comme les autres vont pourrir après. Tu sens la vie qui s'échappe de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sens comme l'oxygène te manque, comme tes poumons te brûlent ? Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui tournent le dos aux forces du mal…

Susan aurait voulu lever ses bras et griffer le visage de Black de toutes ses forces, mais c'était à peine si elle pouvait encore agripper le bras du sorcier. Ses larmes cessèrent même de couler. Elle ne ressentait plus qu'une immense douleur pour Yarley, à terre face à elle, pour Minerva, qui accourait non loin avec d'autres alliés, et pour tous ces corps étendus à terre, morts eux aussi.

Et puis ses yeux tombèrent sur sa propre baguette magique, tout près du corps de Yarley. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi, sans pouvoir rien faire. Elle pensa à Bertrand, à leur cause perdue. Elle concentra les dernières forces qui lui restaient sur sa baguette. Elle pouvait encore y arriver. Sa haine envers Black ne fit que renforcer cette conviction. La baguette bougea de quelques centimètres. Susan ferma les yeux. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, mais elle persévéra. Elle revit le visage de Bertrand. Elle se concentra sur cette image. Son cœur s'emballa. Si elle ne faisait pas vite, elle allait mourir. Elle se concentra encore et encore. Et puis, après avoir réuni toutes les forces possibles, elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle ressentit une étrange sensation. Comme si ses pouvoirs magiques s'étaient échappés d'elle pour se réunir dans sa baguette. L'objet se mit en mouvement. Il frappa aussi vite qu'une flèche. Susan ne vit qu'un filet de lumière rouge la frôler avant d'entendre un cri de douleur. Black la relâcha. Susan s'écroula à terre, le souffle coupé, la gorge brûlante. Elle toussa, tenta de respirer, toussa à nouveau, encore et encore. Derrière elle Black continuait d'hurler de douleur. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle s'aperçut que sa baguette s'était plantée dans sa main, comme un couteau aiguisé. Une lueur rouge s'émanait toujours d'elle. Susan leva la main. La baguette sortit de la peau de son agresseur et Susan l'attrapa au vol. Le cri de Black redoubla d'intensité et une trainée de sang accompagna la trajectoire de la baguette.

La jeune sorcière se sentait complètement épuisée. Elle resta quelques instants à genoux, les mains plaquées contre sa gorge, les yeux clos. Des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues et chaque respiration était pour elle une ultime souffrance.

Et puis elle sentit quelqu'un s'agenouiller face à elle, une main sur son épaule.

-_Anapneo_, fit une voix familière

La sorcière sentit aussitôt sa trachée inhaler de l'oxygène sans difficulté. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau allait imploser, mais elle ne sentait plus la douleur. Sauf à l'endroit où la partisane blonde l'avait lacérée à coup de sortilège. Susan ouvrit les yeux. Manadra Smethwyck lui faisait face.

-Susan, est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune sorcière ne répondit pas. Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Manadra. Elle aperçut le corps de Yarley. Manadra s'écarta et Susan vit Minerva, effondrée, penchée au-dessus du corps. Alastor la soutenait et Hyppolite posait une main sur son épaule, en larmes lui aussi.

Susan fit taire ses sanglots. Elle se releva soudain, gagnée par la haine. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne le voyait pas. Elle ne les voyait plus. Ni Black ni celui qui venait d'assassiner Yarley.

Tom s'effaça de la scène. Il recula jusqu'à atteindre l'un des murs. Plusieurs alliés s'étaient précipités après la mort du sang-de-bourbe, mieux valait ne pas rester dans le coin. Il s'était faufilé dans la foule aussi discrètement et silencieusement qu'un serpent. Il épongea son visage avec sa manche. Il ruisselait de sang. Son nez était cassé. La douleur aigue était insoutenable mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Ça ne se lisait même pas sur son visage. Il se contenta de se guérir lui-même en lançant une incantation inaudible.

Et puis il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se replier.

Il ne fuyait pas. Fuir c'était pour les lâches. Jedusor se disait seulement que s'il ne se repliait pas rapidement, quelqu'un d'Angleterre le reconnaîtrait. Dumbledore, dans le pire des cas. Et il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Il avait d'autres projets en tête, des projets assez importants pour que Jedusor décide qu'il était temps de pour lui de se replier.

Mais avant qu'il décide de la façon dont il allait exécuter cette importante décision, quelque chose de particulièrement extraordinaire attira son attention.

L'estrade au centre de l'immense pièce, où Dumbledore et Grindelwald se battaient un instant auparavant, fut pulvérisée. Les débris tombèrent sur l'ensemble de la foule, qu'on voyait s'écarter. Jedusor ne put pas voir où était passés les deux sorciers car une lumière aveuglante émanait à présent à cet endroit précis.

Toute la salle, tous les visages, tous les yeux rivés sur la scène furent éblouis par une intense lumière bleue. Lorsque Susan s'habitua à la clarté, elle fut époustouflée par la vision de deux corps portés à plusieurs mètres du sol, emprisonnés dans une sorte de bulle lumineuse. Tout autour d'elle s'élevaient des cris de stupeur, des exclamations, des appels terrifiés, mais aucune détonation de baguette ne se faisait plus entendre. Son regard se posa sur la foule. Plus personne ne se battait, tout le monde, Alliés comme Partisans, était occupé à regarder les deux meneurs qui s'étaient immobilisés en l'air. La jeune sorcière se demanda si ce n'était pas le moment d'en profiter en lançant une nouvelle attaque. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau Dumbledore et Grindelwald, elle ne put faire un seul mouvement.

La sphère bleutée qui les emprisonnait était d'une étrange beauté. Elle était constituée d'une lumière presque pure. Des filets argentés se mouvaient à sa surface. Susan ne comprenait pas à quoi cela était dû, peut-être était-ce de l'ancienne magie. Il y eut soudain un cri de douleur, puis une détonation assourdissante. Au sommet de la sphère se propageait à présent une lueur verdâtre. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait, un conflit d'exclamations, parfois enjouées, parfois effrayés, s'élevait de la foule. Puis, lorsque la lumière verte atteignit la moitié de la sphère, les filets argentés qui se mouvait à l'extérieur se rejoignirent, comme aimantés, à l'intersection des deux lumières colorées. C'est alors qu'une autre lueur blanche s'en dégagea et fut projetée dans toute la salle, accompagnée d'un souffle de vent qui balaya tout ce qui se trouvait autour. Tous les spectateurs furent projetés à terre.

Lorsque Susan tenta de se relever, elle se rendit compte que des cris de rage envahissaient la foule. Mais avant que la bataille ne reprenne, plusieurs doigts pointèrent vers le plafond. Lorsque la foule releva la tête, elle s'aperçut que la sphère n'existait plus. A présent s'élevait en l'air deux corps, l'un entouré d'un halo bleu, l'autre d'un vert. Un jet de lumière s'émanait de chacun d'eux pour se diriger vers l'autre. Et lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent, pile au centre de la pièce, Susan cru assister au big-bang de la création. Tout ne fut que lumière blanche. C'est à peine si elle distinguait la robe cramoisie du Partisan qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Et puis le bruit assourdissant d'une explosion se fit entendre. Et tout devint noir.


End file.
